Two years too late
by Featherlightkisses
Summary: 'Trying to forget someone you love is like trying to remember someone you've never met' Modern day AU. Katniss POV "8 billion people on this earth, what are the chances of seeing him again? Slim to none. The odds were never in my favour, not until today I realise whilst looking into his piercing, blue eyes. Eyes that I haven't seen since that night. 2 years ago. Everlark
1. Chapter 1

"Hello, I'm Katniss and welcome to the Plutarch hotel, did you make a reservation?" I put on my best fake smile and try to keep the enthusiasm in my voice as I assist the middle-aged woman and the 3 children she has hanging off her leg.

"Yes, it's under the name Cecilia Monroe" She replies whilst picking up what looks like her youngest child, then handing over the necessary paperwork. I check the database and swiftly check the woman in. Passing over 2 plastic room keys, I tell her about what you'll find in the hotel and where you'll find it, it's a speech I've given so many times I don't even have to think about it, it just rolls off my tongue. Lastly I add with my award-winning fake smile:

"Enjoy your stay at the Plutarch hotel" As soon as the woman's back is turned I adopt my signature scowl once again, everyone knows I'm not a 'people person', it's surprising I've managed to keep my job this long. Getting the job wasn't a problem, my aunt Effie has connections all over the city and it just so happened that Plutarch Heavensbee was looking for a front desk clerk right around the time I moved back into the area . Effie isn't actually my aunt, she has been like my adoptive mother ever since my father died and my mother... my mother I guess you could say died with him, except her heart was still beating. It was her soul that died, her mind that shut down and her children the she abandoned. Me and sweet little Primrose, she was only 8 when our father was killed in the line of duty. New York City police officer, James Everdeen was shot and killed on the 8th of August at 7:46 pm when the arrest of a known gang member lead to a shoot out between the Serpents; a well-known gang organisation, and the NYPD. Those were the exact words written in the newspaper the morning after he died, I had them committed to memory from reading the article hundreds of times over the past 11 years. Suddenly as I regain my focus I can hear my name being called, or rather my nickname.

"Brainless, you alright?" Johanna asks

"Yeah, Jo, you know me, just daydreaming about that guy from the club a few nights ago" I reply raising my eyebrow. She chuckles and returns to her work beside me at the front desk. Jo has been my best friend for past year and a half; ever since I started working here. On my first day she gave me an induction, and I messed up when working at the front desk. Some guy had come into the hotel with a woman on his arm and requested a room for the night, I set up the reservation and sent them up to the room without any hassle, of course with my luck the hassle came later. About an hour or so later a lady came to the desk requesting a key to her husband's room: the same guy from earlier. I assumed nothing of it and gave her the key, it was only when I saw her stomping across the lobby and her husband running after her whilst buckling his pants that I began to fit the pieces of the puzzle together. The woman he checked in with and the woman who asked for a key to his room were two separate people and on my first day of work I may or may not have split up a marriage. After Jo heard about it she laughed for about 5 minuets before going on a rant about how stupid I was, it was all joking of course but it did land me with the permanent nickname 'brainless'.

"Earth to brainless" Jo calls at me nudging my shoulder to further get my attention.

"Yeah, Jo sorry, what?" She lowers her voice and brings her lips closer to my ear as she says

"2 fitties, coming across the lobby right now. I've got to deal with this old bat" she nods her head to the side motioning to the elderly woman who is currently standing in front of her side of the desk and continues " but I want you to do me proud, ok? Undo one of the buttons on your blouse, show a bit of cleavage and bat those pretty eyelashes. Maybe you could even p-"

"Jo" I interrupt quickly, slapping her arm lightly. The men are nearly at the desk so I grit my teeth and reply quickly "I'm a desk clerk not a fucking hooker"

"Could've fooled me" she replies laughing loudly before turning back to the 'old bat'. I let out a quiet chuckle, nudging her quickly before I am approached by the '2 fitties'. I look down at my desk and organise my things quickly before the men get to the desk, I'm not going to do what Jo suggested but it would help if I wasn't an idiot fumbling around my desk in front of these guys. Eventually I look up and am met with a pair of deep, sea green eyes that have a mischievous twinkle in them. Fuck. He's hot. Not just hot he's beautiful. When I first walked into this hotel, the lobby was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. The size is the first thing that amazes you, a triple height room with 3 perfectly hung chandeliers adorning the ceiling. One chandelier would easily cost half of my annual salary, each one is just shy of the size of a smart car and the silver metal decorated with thousands upon thousands of glass crystals that reflect light making each and every single one of them shine. The floors are marble and so shiny you can see your front desk stands runs along the left wall of the impressive lobby, the dark mahogany is intricately carved with subtle swirls making it simple but outstandingly beautiful. Once you enter through one of the 3 revolving doors, to the right is seating area which has furniture which I'm sure you will also find in the White House, in the middle of the seating area there is a circular bar which is open to the public, not just to guests at the hotel. If you venture to the right you come to the desk where I work but if you continue straight on you will get to a bank of 3 elevators; 2 of the elevators have access to the 39 floors where the guests rooms are but the third elevator leads to the 40th floor. The penthouse. All in all, it's what you would expect for one of the top 5 star hotels in Manhattan, but nether the less, it's beautiful. Or should I say was beautiful, the man standing in front of me by far outshines the magnificent room making the millions of dollars of interior seem like it was brought second-hand for a couple of hundred. His copper hair is neatly gelled and glistening under the light from the chandelier, his jaw is well-defined and his lips are not perfectly sculpted but plump and firm. He has broad shoulders and narrow hips, a swimmers build, his dark denim jeans are complimented with a plain white dress shirt and a tailored blazer. His friend stands slightly behind him and wow. He is looking down at his phone, so some of his face is obscured but I can see his strong jaw and a chiseled nose. I bite my lip. His hair is unruly and dirty blond with faint curls here and there, a flash of recognition runs through my mind however I can't place it. His build is different from his friends, he is slightly shorter but bulkier and although his shirt conceals them very well, I can see the bulging muscles in his arm. Maybe I should have done what Johanna said. Shit I've been staring for a long time.

"H-hello and, um welcome to the Plutarch hotel, have you..." I clear my throat and give a tight smile "have you booked?" I stutter. The Greek god replies whilst the other still has his eyes trained on his phone

"No, but is your penthouse suite available?" He says in a British accent. A British accent, that's even hotter. He is killing me over here! I haven't heard an accent like that one since my 21st birthday. Shit, I can't think about that now. I check the system and find that the penthouse is indeed available. Wait, I forgot to say my name, I've been doing this for over a year and have never forgotten to say my own damn name. Stupid attractive people.

"Yeah the penthouse is available, here is the information and pricing" I say handing over a selection of papers and leaflets. "And err, by the way, I'm Katniss" At the mention of my name the blonde looks up and meets my eyes. Oh my. I know him. Fuck. I couldn't forget those crystal blue eyes if I tried, I dreamt about them for months. Fuck me. That was 2 long years ago. My 21st birthday. Fuck. This can't be happening. I'll just have to d-

"That's a beautiful name, Katniss" the blonde interrupts my train of thought. Does he recognise me? It was 2 years ago? No, he can't.

"My parents thought so" I reply giggling. Giggling? Katniss Everdeen does not giggle. I'm screwed. Our eyes have been focused on each other this whole time, his striking blue to my silvery grey. The Greek god looks questionably between us and clears his throat causing me to break my gaze and refocus.

"Yes, Katniss, a very beautiful name for a very beautiful girl. I'm Finnick. Finnick O'Dair" he smiles with a set of perfect white teeth "and this" he say motioning to the blonde "Is Peeta Mellark, or did you already know that?" He adds teasingly.

"It's nice to meet you Finnick O'Dair" I say with a smirk "and I-" I am about to reply when Peeta pipes up saying:

"We don't know each other Finn" his tone is stern but he lightens it when saying this next part " but give it a few days and who knows. .." His voice trails off and he looks at me smiles and winks. Fuck. I'm going to combust at work. Great.

"Down, boy" Finnick says jokingly "you've got a lady waiting for you" he adds. And my heart sinks a little bit. "Plus" he adds in a seductive tone "I think I saw her first". I blush and look away, out of the corner of my eye I can see Jo looking at me open-mouthed. When I look up at Peeta he has his fists clenched. Why? I ignore it and proceed to book the room with Finnick which goes well, however after Finnick's 4th flirtatious comment and my 2nd eye roll Peeta abruptly walks away calling out to Finnick and telling him he'll be at the bar. Weird.

"Don't worry about him, Kitty" Finnick says to me flashing me his panty-dropping smile. Kitty? Why I am being called kitty? He knows my name's Katniss, he kn- wait. Oh shit this is another fucking nickname.

"Kitty? Huh?" I say teasingly, he slowly nods his head and licks his lips. Fuuuccckkk.

"Yep" he says popping the 'p' "Katniss, Kat, Kitty-Kat, Kitty" he says by a way of explanation. I guess I'll just let him have his fun, he can't be staying here for that long.

"So, Finn, how long are you gunna need this room. Before you Jet back off to London?" He looks at me and smiles when he hears me call him 'Finn'

"Well, Kitty" he says emphasising my new nickname "Luckily for you, me and my friend, Peet, are going to be staying here for at least a month" A month holy shit! "Until our apartment is ready" Wait. Apartment?

"An apartment?" I say mirroring my thoughts

"Yep, you and your city get the pleasure of having 2 new incredibly attractive British guys" he says flashing me another dazzling smile "So there's no getting rid of us" he adds smirking.

"Right, well, your room awaits you Mr.O'Dair" I say teasingly whilst handing over the 4 room keys he requested "Enjoy your stay at the Plutarch hotel" He replies "

Oh I will, Miss.."

"Everdeen" I interrupt, realising he doesn't know my surname.

"Miss Everdeen" he says back to me smiling "Until we meet again" he states and begins to walk away. But then he suddenly turns "Actually I believe maybe a tip is in order, you were awfully tolerant of me, Kitty" before I can object he places a pile of 10 dollar bills on my desk and walks away. I grab the bills and hastily put them in my pocket, luckily I finished up just in time, as it's time the end of mine and Johanna's shift. I meet her out the back of the building at the staff entrance and wait for the torment that will come after the way she saw me with Finnick and Peeta but it doesn't come. She merely mutters 'let's go' and we hed in the direction of the nearest Starbucks, which in Manhattan is only a few minuets away, as they have one every couple of blocks. When we enter Starbucks Jo turns to me with a shit eating grin on her face and speaks

"What the fuck was that, Kitty" she says, sarcastically using my new nickname. "I mean yeah, he's a fucking Greek god and everything but I mean yo-" I cut her off swiftly.

"Jo shut the fuck up" I say jokingly "I'll pay for your coffee, we'll sit down and then, and only then, we'll talk about it" she goes to protest but I immediately stop her "Jo, the Greek god has just given me what looks like a really good tip, I think I can handle a 5 dollar coffee. Just go get us a table, okay?" She reluctantly tells me her order and skips off to find us a place to sit. I get to the till, order and start to pull the money Finnick gave me out of my pants pocket, as I do so, due to me being the clumsiest woman in the world, I of course drop the bills on the floor. When I go and pick them up I am shocked. Not only are there 150 dollars worth of bills on the floor there is also a room key. A room key to the Plutarch hotel and on the 10 dollar bill above has been written on. I read the writing and gasp, then let a small smile creep onto my face. There in black ink it reads

_You know where to find us, party tonight at 9 . Wear something sexy and bring the brunette. Let's see what makes you purr, Kitty._

_ Finn&Peet _

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**So this is my first fanfic. Some of you might be worried about where it's going but I guarantee it is a Everlark fanfic, I have the next few chapters planned out and P&K don't get together just yet ;) but I have an idea of where I want the story to go and don't worry Finnick will not be hurt. I don't know whether to do Peetas pov or not, so right now I'm just working on Katniss. She may seem a bit OCC but bare with me on that. I need a Beta if anyone is interested. C x**


	2. Chapter 2

One of the perks of working at the hotel is that you get free accommodation within the hotel, should you wish to live there. The only catch is that you have to find a room mate that is also an employee or you will have to pay a small amount of rent. That however wasn't a problem for me and Johanna and I have been living happily in room 104 for the past year and a half. Never in any of those months have I seen Johanna freak out as much as she is now.

"Brainless, don't be so fucking brainless, we are going to this party. You owe me for last week" it's true I did owe her, Jo was my wing woman last week when I decided I needed a decent fuck and it just so happens that my fuck buddies' friend was the biggest dickhead in the entire world.

"Ok, fine. We can just go and get raped by some guys we just met, because you thought one of them was a Greek god" I reason. Jo scoffs

"Being a bit over dramatic there, aren't we brainless. Look all I'm saying is they were both sexy as hell and oh my fuck. Kaniss, you and the blonde one clearly knew each other from somewhere" Shit. I forgot about Peeta.

"Jo, I ha-" I try to object but she quickly intervenes as she sits on my bed opposite me.

"Don't give me that, you had chemistry. Plain and simple. You recognised him and I bet that was the guy you were moaning about in you sleep when you first started living here. Wasn't he? I mean what other British guy do you know with, oh what did you call them 'the deepest blue eyes you've ever seen'" I blush, Jo had told me about me moaning in my sleep when I first moved in, she still claims to this day that it is the sole reason she decide to start our friendship: because she met someone who even in their sleep couldn't keep their mind off sex. I always told her that I had met some British guy on my 21st birthday that I really had a connection with, that we spent the whole night together and since he was heading back to London the next morning, we both agreed no sex, but he couldn't stop me from imagining. I never found out his name, he refused to tell me despite my... Persuasive techniques, but either way he left a lasting impression. Especially those eyes...

"Jo, he doesn't remember me, you heard him. He told Finn that we had never met" I say sadly, Jo turns to me and says

"You believed that bullshit? God you could see it in his eyes, he wanted to take you up to his suite and finished what he started" her lips curve to form a sly smile towards the end of the sentence.

"He didn't start anything" I mumble quietly. " but if we stop talking about this. Forever. Then we can go to the party tonight" I try to sound enthusiastic and it works as she gets up off the bed and heads straight of the mini fridge.

"Well then, let's get some alcohol flowing through you then. I need to make you over tonight and you're not going to want to be sober when I do it" she chuckles as she passes me a bottle of vodka we keep in the mini fridge, despite the hotels no alcohol for staff policy. Next Johanna skips off to our wardrobe and begins to rummage, looking for clothes that I assume will meet Finnick's request. Jo pulls out a numerous number of dresses for us to try on and then a selection of heals to go with the respective dresses too. We spend the next hour trying on dresses, until Jo and I both decide on our final choices. Jo and I are both petite but she has bigger boobs and I have longer legs. Jo's final choice is a form-fitting, short, black dress, with side panels made entirely out of lace. It's a halter neck, so shows off her cleavage nicely and has a white trim. She wears white, studded, platformed Louboutin's that make her legs look like they never end and add 5 inches to her original height. I, on the other hand have gone for a 2 tone mesh body con bandage dress in beige and white, with a pair of nude Louboutin's that I borrowed from Johanna. I leave my chestnut brown hair in soft waves and let Johanna take over my make-up. My face is highlighted in all the right places making my cheekbones more prominent and she applies a small amount of makeup to my eyes in order to 'make them more dramatic'. She applies a blood-red lipstick which makes my lips look fuller and then declares me 'good enough'. She on the other hand goes with nude lips and a very deep purple for her eyes that make her deep chocolate irises pop. By the time we finish we're a quarter of our way though the bottle of vodka and it's 9.12. Time to go. We exit our hotel room and make our way to elevator 3, the only one that leads to the penthouse. We quickly make our way inside the metal box and wait for the doors to close so they can input the access code that Jo found out earlier today in order to get to the penthouse. The elevator arrives with a Ping but I can barley hear it over the music in the penthouse. I step out and make my way into the living room slowly, baring in mind that I've had a few shots of vodka and I'm in very high heels tonight. The party looks like it started well before 9, I can see at least 6 people passed out on the floor and at at least another 4 ready to join them. The penthouse it's self is huge and the living area is easily accommodating the 100 or so people they have up here all ready. The couches have been pushed against the back wall in order to make a dance floor and music is blasting out of the speakers built-in to the unit that houses the T.V. Suddenly Finn appears and wraps me in a tight hug then kissing my cheek before letting go and sweeping his eyes over my body.

"Kitty, you look sexy as shit. Wow!" his eyes linger over my legs as he says this and I can feel a blush creep onto my cheeks.

"Not to bad yourself, Finn" I counter whilst laughing as he still stands open mounted staring at my legs

"Why do they keep you behind the desk when you have fucking legs like that? Damn Everdeen" Finn wonders as he tears his gaze away to look at my face once again "oh yeah, I remember, it's because you've got a gorgeous face" he announces and I can feel my blush get even hotter. This is going to be a long night.

"Finn, shut up" I say light heartedly "This" I say motioning to Jo "is my best friend and co-worker Johanna Mason, or as you called her 'the brunette'" I put air quotes when I say 'the brunette' and am rewarded with a chuckle from both Jo and Finn. "Jo this is Finnick O'Dair" it's only now that I realise I have no idea what to label Finn as... A Greek god? She already knows that. Someone I wouldn't mind fucking? Oh who am I kidding, she already knows that too. A friend? A lover? Someone to help me forget? I guess we'll see tonight. Whilst pondering this Jo and Finn have greeted each other and I see Peeta's shabby blonde head make his way through the crowd and over to us. When I see him my mouth goes dry. Holy shit I forgot how hot he was. I can feel Jo's breath against my neck before she questions

"Was he this hot 2 years ago?" I laugh at her question and give her a sly smile and a quick nod of my head. Peeta finally makes his way over to us and is standing opposite me, staring for just a little too long at my legs, just like Finn. He gives a quick shake of his head as if to get rid of some bad thoughts and looks up into my eyes. My breath catches in my throat and I quickly look down, his blue eyes are twinkling just like they did 2 years ago. A voice inside my head tells me to forget about what happened that night, just like he did. Finnicks voice interrupts my thoughts

"Kitty, you've briefly met Peet, he is my best friend, roommate and now, my co-star" he announces smiling "Johanna, this is Peeta Mellark. Peet this is Johanna Mason" Finn steps back to let them greet each other. Johanna is first to speak

"Peeta, it's nice to meet you, I've heard a lot about you" Shit. Jo! My blush increases about a million times and I drop my gaze to the floor but not before I see Peeta look questionably at Finnick. Jo also sees this and continues "Oh no Peeta, you're looking at the wrong person, Finnick hasn't said one word about you. Yet" I look up suddenly and see Jo smirking at me, when she sees my catastrophic blush her face breaks out into a shit eating grin. Peeta is looking at me intently his eyes shining with some untold emotion that I haven't seen since that one night. I cast my gaze over to Finnick who is scowling whilst looking between me and Peeta as if trying to figure something out. His eyes suddenly light up as if he has found the answer to his unspoken question and he asks

"Well, who needs a drink" Me. I need a drink. I can't be here any longer. Not with him.

"Come on Finny, let's get wasted, cowboy" I say putting my hand on his bicep. I see a flash of sadness in his features when I use the name 'Finny' however he quickly recovers and leads me to the bar that comes as part of the luxury of the Penthouse suite. I ask Finn for a rum and coke which he quickly mixes and the proceeds to make one for himself. We sit and chat for a while over our drinks and when we both finish I grab his hand and lead him to the makeshift dance floor. The music has a fast beat and it doesn't take Finnick's hands long to find my hips and we start grinding to the tempo, I close my eyes and get lost in the music. I press my face up against his collar bone and my hands find their way into his copper locks. Finns gruff voice causes me to open my eyes and when I do I lock eyes with Peeta who is looking at us from across the room. His piercing blue eyes bore into me and I see an emotion on his face that I'm not too sure what to call. Bet he wishes it was still him doing this to me but he had his chance 2 years ago. I turn around and run my hands through my hair as Finnick presses his groin against my stomach. Oh my god, this is hot. Then I realise that I have no idea what he's just said. I wrap my hands around his neck and bring his ear to my lips.

"What did you say Finn" I murmur. He turns me back around so my back is up against his front and I am once again met with the icy stare of Peeta Mellark. Finnick brings his lips to my collarbone and trails them up to my neck and finally to my ear.

"I said, I can feel your thong, Kitty" he murmurs in a seductive voice. Wow. I turn my head into his neck, bite my lip and mumble

"Well O'Dair if you play your cards right then ma-" I'm interrupted by a rough voice and when I turn my head away from Finn I see that it's Peeta. For fucks sake.

"Mind if I cut in Finn" Peeta whispers darkly. Finn steps aside and I suddenly miss the warmth of his body next to mine.

"I want her back in one piece" Finnick replies jokingly "and remember I saw her first" and with that he turns and walks over to one of the couches.

"I'm not so sure about that, I think I beat him by about 2 years" Peeta whispers in my ear, his hot breath tickling my neck and sending shivers through out my body. Wait. Shit. He remembers. I look up at him and into his captivating baby blues. His eyes soften when I look at him and I'm sure my face shows that I remember too.

"2 years too late" I whisper back into his ear and turn on my heel, I'm stopped by his hand grabbing my wrist. The current pulses through my body as he touches me and I am monetarily stunned. He pulls me toward him and my feet comply, stepping forward until I'm in the comfort of his warm embrace.

"Let's dance, Kat" He demands. I bite my lip. Kat. No one's called me Kat since my birthday, it was the nickname he gave me the night we met. I melt when I hear it in his British accent, just like I used to. The song changes to 'Give a little more' by Maroon 5 and he grabs my hips. As the music builds up the bolder we both get, his hand begin to stray slightly from my hips and run along my stomach, sometimes they'll lightly graze my ass. My hands find their way into his hair and I grind my butt against his crotch roughly. The intensity increases and as the lyrics say: 'You were wrong for turning me on and on and on' I purposely slut-drop to the floor and grind myself against him as I find my way back up. When I am back up he turns me round so I'm facing him and I can see that his pupils have dilated and looking at me with a face that I have seen before. He wants me. Before I can say anything he speaks "Roof. 5 minutes" his voice sounds strained and with that he turns and makes his way through the crowd, running his hand through his sandy blonde hair as he goes. Right, okay. Focus. I need focus. I'm flustered after dancing with Peeta again and I should probably wash up before heading to the roof. There's a line for the bathroom but when I finally get it in there, I make a beeline straight to the mirror. Apart from the obvious flush in my cheeks nothing has really changed about my look. My hair is slightly messier, my red lipstick is a tad smudged, probably from whispering in the guys' ears, I apply a fresh coat and amble out of the bathroom towards the stairwell that ultimately leads to the roof. I can see Peetas silhouette against the deep blue sky and it really is a beautiful sight . The twinkling lights of the New York skyline make the whole thing even more magical as does the full moon providing a silver light to the otherwise dark roof.

"Hey" I announce my presence and Peeta turns to face me, the soft twinkling in his eyes could compete with any of the stars, any night.

"Katniss" he begins in a laboured tone. His tone was enough of an indicator but using my full name instead of my nickname? I know this conversation isn't going to be a good one.

"This isn't any of my business, but it's about Finnick" What? Me and Finnick we were just flirting and dancing and grinding and... Oh. Is that a problem for him? He has a girl though, that's what Finnick said anyway. He interrupts my thoughts "I don't want you to get hurt, and you should know that Finnick has just gone through a pretty rough breakup. He and Annie, well neither one of them wanted to end it, they were in love but living in 2 different countries didn't work for them" Oh. "He's been like this ever since they broke up a couple of months ago. You know going round having meaningless se-" he stops himself before he goes any further "look all I'm saying is that if you want something that lasts for more than a few days, then you should move on" I think about this a second and then give my reply

"Who should I move onto,then?" I say slowly. Peeta swallows and then goes to speak

"Kat, I-" I cut him off

"Why did you tell him we didn't know each other Peeta" I question softly

"Kat, I, um, I'm getting engaged" before he even finishes the word engaged I take off towards the stairs. I can hear his heavy footfalls close behind me and as I reach the door handle he calls out for me. "Kat, let me explain" I turn around and glare at him

"Kat?" I hiss "I don't think your fiancé would want you to call me a nickname that you gave me 2 fucking years ago when we spent the night doing almost everything but having sex, Peeta" I spit at him "and this warning me about Finnick? Was that just your way getting me to stay away from him, was it too much to handle seeing him grind up against me like you did that night, seeing him touch me where you've touched me?" he opens his mouth to speak but I continue "I've been hurt too, you know, Finnick isn't the first one who turns to sex in order to forget someone. If he wants to use me to forget Annie, then I'll let him because if he's good enough then he might just make me forget too"

"Who do you want to forget?" Peeta asks, his blue orbs boring into me. "Who hurt you Katniss?" He questions me, his tone demanding. Yeah, like I'm really going to tell him about Gale. About how we were best friends since my fathers death and it eventually lead to something more. About how he saved me from ending my life at least 3 times. About how I started to distance myself after my 21st birthday. About how that distance eventually lead him into the bed of my closest friend, Madge. About how that lead to me binge drinking and eventually getting my stomach pumped. About how I lost my Best-friend because of one night I spent with Peeta Mellark. "Sex won't make you forget" he states taking a step closer to me, so I can feel his warm breath on my cheek.

"You're right, you know" I say in a calm voice and as I say it I can see relief flood his features. "This" I say looking up at him my voice cracking at the end "isn't any of your fucking business" I say mirroring his words from earlier. I then turn away from him, pull the door open and then slam it shut once I'm on the other side. As I race back to the party I replay the moment in my head, the look on his face. As I enter the suite I bash into a wall of hard muscle. When I look up I see Finnick's sea green eyes sparkling back at me.

"Hey stranger" he says slipping one arm around my waist.

"Let's get wasted" I tell him. I want to forget that conversation on the roof. He looks at me surprised but then gives me a nod and leads me to the bar, his arm still firmly wrapped around my waist.

7 shots of vodka later, and I'm starting to feel it. Finnick suggested we move to somewhere quieter whilst the party dies down, so here we are sitting on the balcony, playing truth or dare. Except it's not truth or dare, more like 'truth or shot of vodka'

"Truth" I slur giddily.

"Ok" Finn answers. He can handle his alcohol way better than me "have you and Johanna ever done anything sexual together" I think about this for a second and then ask

"Wait. Tonguing someone is sexual right? I muse. Finnick cocks his head to the side for a second considering something and instead of answering leans into my face, stroking my jaw with his hand. I lean into his touch and our lips crash together. His lips are soft, warm and taste like vodka. The kiss is wet and fast. Our lips move together in sync but progressively get more aggressive, I weave my hands into his hair and pull slightly. His tongue sweeps my bottom lip asking for access and I don't hesitate to give it to him. Our tongues hungrily move together, exploring every inch of the new territory. Before the kiss has even gotten started Finnick slowly pulls away and I moan a protest.

"I dunno, Kitty" he says smirking "was that sexual" he continues seductively.

"Fuck yes!" I announce loudly. He smiles smugly and leans back in his chair

"So you and Jo, yes or no, Everdeen?" He asks

"Yes, we got drunk about a year a go and made out" I giggle "but nothing like that" I add referring to that kiss just a minute ago. "Now, Mr. Finnick, truth or dare" I say

"Truth" he chants. I take a deep breath and ask

"How many women have you been with to forget Annie" Finnick stares at me for a moment trying to process what I just said.

"Peeta" he growls angrily "Peeta and his fucking big mouth" he shouts

"Finn" I say trying to calm him which, surprisingly works. He looks at me with hurt embedded in those gorgeous eyes. "Finn, it's ok. I want to forget too" I look at him pleadingly and suddenly he stands and motions for me to get up with him. I stand and immediately his lips are smack against my own, seeking comfort. Slowly he inches me backwards until my back is flat against the glass window that separates the living area and the balcony. I bet his guest are enjoying this. His hands creep onto my hips and his lips are becoming more urgent against my own. I put everything I've got into the kiss, not out of passion but out of need to forget. Next I feel his hands move to cup my ass and he groans deeply when he lightly squeezes it. He deepens the kiss once more and I wrap my legs around his waist, he wastes no time before gripping my butt harder and moving towards the door that leads inside. He slowly pulls away from my lips but then proceeds to place open-mouthed kisses all along my jaw, I softly moan as he strides across the living room with my legs firmly wrapped around his waist and my arms wrapped around his neck. It must be later than I thought because the party has completely cleared out and all that's left is the mess. He enters the room and turns and turns the bright light on. A voice calls out from behind us and my legs immediately drop from Finns waist.

"What the fuck, who's turned the lig-" his sleepy voice turns ice cold when he sees Me, Finn and the position we're in "Finnick! What the hell are you doing" he shouts his voice stern. My hands immediately drop from Finnick's neck and I turn around to look at Peeta. I instantly regret it when I see him standing there. Shirtless. Fuck. Not the time Katniss. Finn steps forward

"I'm not mouthing off, telling strangers about my best friends love life, that's for fucking sure" Finn spits angrily raising his voice slightly at the end of his sentence. Peeta's eyes harden as he says this and he clenches his fists that are by his sides until his knuckles are white.

"She didn't look much like a stranger 2 fucking seconds ago Finnick, in fact it looked like she took every thing I told her and used it against me." Shit "I told her about Annie because I care about you, I mean for fucks sake you can sleep with the whole city if you want but you're still going to be in love with her" Peeta's voice has lowered from a shout to a calmer but still raised voice however the longer he talks to Finn the more it softens. "I know it hurts when you give up some who you think is 'the one'" he adds quietly. I feel awkward watching this conversation, so start to make my way out of the room, but I don't feel so hot right now. I start take my first step out the door and my head begins to spin. The guys are still talking in the background but I can't focus on my own two feet, let alone an argument. A wave of nausea hits me and I find the floor getting closer to my face. Before I black out I hear 2 of my nicknames being called and footsteps getting closer. Then the darkness takes over.

** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**Okay, so that's chapter 2. Don't be mad at me for the Katniss/Finnick stuff I have a plan ;) In the next chapter you get to find out about Annie&Finnick, you get to see Peeta shirtless ;) and Johanna makes a re-appearance. Yay! You got to see Katniss being a bit more feisty in this chapter and trust me there's more to come. Tell me how I'm doing, leave a review? **

**C x**


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up with a colossal headache, completely disoriented. Where the fuck am I? Oh wait, shit, Finn and Peeta's party. Then how did I get back to my bedroom? Wait. Oh. This isn't my bedroom. This room, although it has the same furniture as my own, is larger and has a huge glass window that overlooks the city. I've never seen the view from this high up, well except from last night on the roof with Pe- shit the roof. My memory is hazy but I can recall some parts of our conversation, he has a fiancé, wait no, he didn't say he was engaged, he said he was getting engaged. Then he warned me about... Shit about what, we were talking about... Nope, I've got nothing. For fucks sake, stupid fucking vodka. Wait I recognise this room, there's a leaflet with a picture of this exact room down at the front desk, mayb- my eyes go wide. The penthouse. I'm in the penthouse. Damn. I thought I was going to get away with avoiding Peeta today, but then I guess if I saw him it might jog a memory about our conversation on the roof. I slowly drag my head off the pillow and sit upright, squinting because of the harsh daylight that seeps through the window. I drag the covers off of my body and- wait why am I in a men's t-shirt, where the fuck is my dress? Well, I'm not naked that's a plus. I look around the room for my clothes, I don't think facing Peeta in a large t-shirt that barley covers my ass, a thong and my bra, would be a very good idea. However scanning the room I can't see anything that is mine or that would fit me, so this 'outfit' will just have to do. I quickly exit the room and make my way down the hall to the living area, cringing whilst I go, imagining all the possible scenarios of last night. Once I enter the living area I find it's empty, well if you discount the one or two people still passed out. I saunter over to the balcony in need of fresh air and freeze as soon as I see the shot glasses scattered around the floor. Finn. That really happened. Shit. That's who Peeta warned me about. Oh God. I remember now, we got into the bedroom and Peeta was there. This is bad. I stride across, momentarily forgetting my state of undress, and head towards the front door. I'm stopped in my tracks by a voice calling out

"Damn, those legs, Everdeen" Shit. Finn. I tense then sharply turn to face the man behind the voice, his sighs at looks to the ground. I open my mouth to speak, but I am stopped before a single word passes my lips "Katniss, last night. I mean, don't get me wrong, it was amazing b-" I cut him off before he can say anything else

"But it was a mistake" I declare. I see his shoulders sag with relief and a small smile creep onto his face.

"Damn, Peeta was pissed when we woke him up" he mumbles, chuckling. I tense at the sound of Peeta's name but laugh along with him.

"How the hell did we end up in his room?" I question, Finn chuckles once again.

"Ah, that" he begins "Well, it was obviously our first night in the suite and I guess we just never talked about who was going to sleep where" he clears his throat " that was the closest room that I knew for sure had a bed in it" I blush and look down to the floor.

"Finn, I'm so sorry" I begin but before I can explain Finn speaks

"No, Kitty, please don't. It was both of us out there last night, it's just when you said about forgetting it sounded... Sounded" his voice trails off

"It sounded perfect" I offer "both of us took the easy way out of our problems"

"Yeah" Finn sighs and takes a seat on the couch that has been put back in place. He puts his elbows on his knees, crouches forward and begins to rub his temples with his fingers. I stroll over to the couch opposite and sit down.

"Tell me about her Finn" I suggest and he looks up at me with sorrow in his eyes, it's a look I've seen before: when I called him Finny. "She called you Finny" I prompt softly and a sad smile plays at his lips.

"Yeah, she did" he begins and I nod my head willing for him to continue "she has the most beautiful auburn hair and her eyes... Those eyes. They were the greenest eyes I had ever seen, like emeralds." He smiles wistfully and continues "we were on the swim team together in secondary school and we ended up going to the same performing arts school after that" Hmm. Finn and performing arts? "It's the same place I met Peet" Peeta told me he was an actor, maybe Finn does it too? "I fell in love with her and the month I proposed to her was also the month we caught our big break" We? "When I told her I had to move to New York, she said she would come with me, said she would support my dreams in matter what. Turns out I wasn't the only one to have my dreams come true because the next day she got a letter, accepting her to The London Dance Academy. I couldn't let her give up her dream for me and it was a once in a lifetime opportunity for both of us. If I didn't go to New York I ruined it for Peeta as well, so we, um, we" His voice is cracking so I get up from the couch, rush over to him and envelop him in a hug.

"Finn, I'm so sorry" he begins to hug me back when we are interrupted.

"Didn't get enough of each other last night I see" Peeta's sleepy voice calls out jokingly. Wow, he sounds so sexy. All British and... Focus Everdeen. I turn to face him releasing Finn from the hug. My pulse quickens when I see him. His pyjama pants are loosely hanging off his hips and he is shirtless, so I can see the top of a dark blonde line of hair that starts at his belly button but then disappears beneath the fabric. I've got a pretty good idea of where that trail leads to. He is toned and there is a light scattering of curls around his pecks. That dirty blonde hair is sticking up in all directions, what I wouldn't give to run my hands through it again... Maybe I labeled the wrong one 'Greek god'. A small smirk plays at his beautifully sculpted lips and his eyes look at me amused. Why? Oh shit, I realise I've been caught staring again. I stand up quickly and then I suddenly become very aware of my state of undress. Peeta's pupils dilate and I hear his sharp intake of breath. I let out a shaky breath and Finn speaks

"Fuck you, Peet" he says snickering. I look questionably between the 2 men, last thing I remember they were yelling at each other? Now they're joking with each other, and at my expense. I scowl and look at Finn, cocking my head to the side. He sees this a starts to explain "oh yeah, me and Peet kissed and made up last night" he smiles "right after we put you to bed, light weight" he adds grinning. Oh, so that's how I got to bed. Wait! Which one of them dressed me? Peeta interrupts my internal questioning

"Yeah, the first time. Jesus, Kat, that was fucking hilarious" he laughs. The first time? How many times did I pass out? Oh god. No. I've heard plenty of stories from Jo about my drunken antics. Jo! Oh shit, she probably has no idea where I am.

"What happened to Johanna" I ask panicking. Peeta looks at me and swallows

"Well, she stayed behind after everyone else left, said you would need help getting back to your room. We were in the living room cleaning up when, erm, when we saw you and Finn." Shit. Shit. Shit. Peeta saw that. Of course he did, there was a fucking window. He is shifting awkwardly on his feet but continues "She said that she didn't think you'd be going back to your own room tonight and left. I, um, went to bed and well you know the rest" Oh thank god, Jo's fine and she knows that I'm okay.

"So, uh, which one of you dressed me?" I say with a smirk playing at my lips "or should I say undressed me?" I ask raising an eyebrow. I look at Finnick expectantly however he raises his hands as if to say 'don't look at me'. I cast my gaze over Peeta, who stands awkwardly whilst looking down at the floor. I can see a slight blush lingering on his cheeks and he clears his throat.

"Well, like I said, me and Finn put you to bed and then we both turned in as well" out of the corner of my eye I can see Finn nodding with a smirk on his face " about 5 minutes later I hear this crash, so I go to check out what it was, I walk into the living room and there you are dancing in the middle of the room" he lets out a small laugh "with no music. Finnick came out about a minute later, and I had gotten you to sit down." Finnick lets out a loud chuckle and I glare at him.

"Sorry, Kitty but some of the stuff you said was-" he can't finish his sentence as he is laughing so hard and starts to wipe his eyes that have watered up. I look back at Peeta, he had joined in with Finn's laughter just a second ago but he has since stopped and is looking at me with a face splitting grin.

"Anyway" he continues "so, yeah you were sitting down, and yeah you said some, interesting things, to say the least." Oh. Great. " we thought it would be best if we didn't leave you alone, so Finn took you to his room and well I thought that was the end of it. I was so wrong. About 3 in the morning, I hear this noise, like bottles clinking together, so once again I get up and go see what's going on. Surprise, surprise, it's you again. But this time you have decided to play bartender. When you saw me you said you wanted to show me a trick. Your trick was to throw 2 bottles in the air and catch them" he looks at me "real inventive by the way" he adds sarcastically. "I tried to stop you but you were on the other side of the room and I'm sorry Kat but it was one of the funniest thing I have seen" he holds his hand up for as second whilst he laughs powerfully and once he stops and controls his breathing, he continues telling the story. "You took it so seriously but when you tossed those bottles up into the air, you forgot to screw the lid back on and the look on your face when the Jack Daniels sprayed all over you was priceless. Of course you dropped the bottles, but then you sat and cried for a couple of minutes, saying how you could never forgive yourself for killing innocent bottles." Finnick now breaks out with cries of laughter next to me and I bury my face into my hands hiding my full scale blush. Peeta- still laughing manages to choke out "I let you cry and after that you demanded to go to the bathroom so you could wash up. I took you and stood outside for 30 minutes until I eventually gave up and told you I was coming in. I walk into the bathroom and there you are in the bath, no water or anything, hadn't even taken off any of your makeup, like you wanted to" his laughter has died down now and he speaks seriously "I took your makeup off for you, and took you back to my room, because I didn't want to wake Finn. You had JD all over your dress, so I took it off you and put you in one of my shirts. Then I went to sleep" oh. Peeta looks up at me sheepishly.

"Thank you, Peeta. I d-" I am interrupted by a loud banging on the door. Followed by a voice that I recognise as Johanna's

"Brainless, stop fucking the Greek god and get you skinny little ass out here" she shouts through the door. I look at Finn who is grinning obviously impressed by the Greek god comment, then, I cast my gaze over to Peeta, his jaw has tightened and his fists are once again clenched at his sides. The 3 of us stride over to the door and I open it. There stands Jo, looking fresh as a daisy, the alcohol from last night, not having effected her in the slightest. She looks me up and down, smirking and then looks to either side of me where Peeta and Finnick stand. She licks her lips then announces "Well, this looks cosy" her voice dripping with sarcasm. I scowl at her.

"What, you jealous?" I ask tauntingly. She grins at me, eyes shining.

"Oh yeah" she gives me a sly smile before continuing "I want his blue eyes to sparkle for me just like they did for you 2 years ago" Shit. Jo. Why now. "That is what you said isn't it, oh no maybe it was that his blue eyes were sh-" before she can finish I kick her leg as subtly as I can without the guys noticing.

"Ok!" I announce loudly "poor Johanna is still drunk I'll just have to take her back to the room" I say stepping out of the suite and grabbing her arm pulling her with me. "The party was awesome guys, thanks for inviting us" I say quickly before slamming the suite door shut behind me." Jo" I turn to her "what the fuck was that" I hiss whilst we wait for the elevator.

"Oh, don't give me that. I just did you a huge favour, he won't be able to stop thinking about you now"

"He is getting fucking engaged, Jo" I growl. Jo looks at me and shrugs her shoulders

"Maybe" she says pursing her lips."But anyway, I brought you some clothes" she says tossing me a pain of jeans, which I quickly put on. "by the looks of it the Greek god was just about ready to rip your dress off, so I thought I would come prepared" my cheeks flame when she mentions Finnick "how was he by the way? Seems like the type who always knows what he's doing, like he'll take control. Maybe even ti-"

"Jo stop. We didn't have sex" her mouth drops open as we step into the elevator

"Why the fuck not" she exclaims

"Trust me Jo, we were going to" I reply "but Peeta saw us and-" I am interrupted by Jo clapping her hands together. I look at her questionably.

"That's perfect, Katniss. Making him jealous, I have to admit using his best friend is a little weird but I have to give it to y-"

"Jo" I squeal "that's not what I was doing. I got really drunk and passed out after that"

"So, where did you sleep then?" Jo questions and I repeat the story Peeta had told me as the elevator descends. At the end all she had to say was 'oh' and we headed into our room. I leave Jo hastily and head to the bathroom for a shower. I step in and let the warm water cascade down onto me. I grab the lavender body wash and squeeze a dollop onto the flannel. I rub in small circles as I sweep the flannel across my skin, leaving a foamy trial in its wake. As I wash my stomach I can't help but recall the feel of Peeta's warm hands grazing my skin, the electricity I felt as he touched me. My hands begin a journey south as my thoughts begin to wonder. I think about the look in his eyes before he took me to the roof. The feel of his skin so close to mine. This morning, when he stood, there shirtless, his happy trail just peeking out... My fingers just reach my folds when I am startled by a hard knock on the door.

"Brainless, hurry up, some of us have to work" Never in that moment have I hated Johanna Mason so much.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**So that was chapter 3, DONT BE MAD ABOUT ANNIE AND FINNICK, I HAVE A PLAN! I'm gunna jump ahead a few weeks in the story now, you'll see why when you read it. Peetas soon to be fiancé will be making an appearance very soon, and I'll clear a few things up. In the next few chapters: P&K finally have the talk, we find out some of what happened on Katniss' 21st and some more sneaky surprises ;) leave us a review? What do you like/don't like... Any thing you really wanna see in the next few chapters? PM me! **

**C x**


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm sitting at the bar, the soft melody of the singer's voice fills my ears as I take in my all too familiar surroundings. The Karaoke club hasn't changed since my dad took me here for the first time when I was 9. It was the night before my 10th birthday and my father insisted on taking me out for a birthday treat, he told me this is where he had discovered the 2 loves of his live, the first, my mother, the second, singing. He was a regular here and knew the owner, Chaff, a burly man who had lost his forearm fighting in Vietnam. The place was very dark, but had a homely feel too it, people of all ages were dotted about sitting at the round tables that are placed in front of the stage. My dad had ordered a scotch; his favourite drink, and was now leading me over to the side of the stage to talk with a man, who's name I discover is Joe. 10 minutes later we are sitting at a table and Joe is calling my dad's name announcing that he will be singing 'Elvis Presley: are you lonesome tonight?' . My father takes the stage and the gentle strum of a guitar fills the room. My dad croons the first few lines of the song, his velvet voice caressing each word: _

_**Are you lonesome tonight, **_

_**do you miss me tonight? Are you sorry we drifted apart?**_

_ I can see a few heads turn towards the stage to find the source of the singing, whilst others nod their heads appreciatively._

_** Does your memory stray to a brighter sunny day **_

_**When I kissed you and called you sweetheart? Do the chairs in your parlour seem empty and bare? **_

_**Do you gaze at your doorstep and picture me there? Is your heart filled with pain, shall I come back again? **_

_**Tell me dear, are you lonesome tonight?**_

_ Soon there is no sound in the room other than my fathers gentle notes and all eyes are focused on the dimly lit stage._

_** I wonder if you're lonesome tonight **_

_**You know someone said that the world's a stage And each must play a part.**_

_** Fate had me playing in love you as my sweet heart. Act one was when we met, I loved you at first glance **_

_**You read your line so cleverly and never missed a cue Then came act two, you seemed to change and you acted strange And why I'll never know.**_

_** Honey, you lied when you said you loved me And I had no cause to doubt you.**_

_** But I'd rather go on hearing your lies Than go on living without you. Now the stage is bare and I'm standing there **_

_**With emptiness all around And if you won't come back to me Then make them bring the curtain down.**_

_** Is your heart filled with pain, shall I come back again? **_

_**Tell me dear, are you lonesome tonight?**_

_ There is a moment of silence and I stare at my dad in awe. I knew he had a good voice, he sung 'happy birthday' to me and Prim every year, but the simple song clearly never did his talent justice. Applause echoes through out the room, and my dad says a modest 'thank you' before stepping off the stage. I look at him and smile, then pull him into a hug. I request that he take me here every year for my birthday and he promises, but then says 'you're not gunna need me to come and sing to you for much longer' , proceeds to lean down and whispers in my ear 'because that's gunna be you up there someday, Kitty Kat ' _

_And here I am, nursing a scotch on the eve of my 21st birthday, getting ready to jump up on that stage and sing, just like he did 11 years ago. My dad and I had bonded over singing, and so every year since my 16th birthday I have come here, to bond with him once more. I hear my name being called '"Katniss Everdeen, singing 'Yellow' by Coldplay". I chuck back the rest of my scotch and make my way over to the stage. The music begins and I look out at the audience, it's a quiet night tonight, a few regulars here and there, however what catches my attention, are a pair of captivating blue eyes, staring intently at me. I start to sing _

_**Look at the stars, Look how they shine for you, **_

_**And everything you do, **_

_**Yeah, they were all yellow. **_

_My gaze returns to the owner of the mesmerising eyes and I can see an small smile playing on his lips _

_**I came along, I wrote a song for you, **_

_**And all the things you do, **_

_**And it was called "Yellow". **_

_**So then I took my turn, **_

_**Oh what a thing to have done,**_

_** And it was all yellow. **_

_His gaze still hasn't left me as I softly lull the chorus _

_**Your skin, Oh yeah your skin and bones, Turn into Something beautiful,**_

_** You know, You know I love you so, You know I love you so.**_

_ His face now has taken an awe struck expression and for some reason my eyes can't tear themselves away from him. I can feel a warm buzz in my stomach as he looks at me, maybe I shouldn't have had that extra scotch. _

_**I swam across, I jumped across for you, **_

_**Oh what a thing to do. **_

_**'Cause you were all yellow,**_

_** I drew a line, I drew a line for you, **_

_**Oh what a thing to do, **_

_**And it was all yellow. **_

_The room is silenced, just as it was for my father _

_**Your skin, Oh yeah your skin and bones, **_

_**Turn into Something beautiful, And you know, **_

_**For you I'd bleed myself dry, For you I'd bleed myself dry. **_

_**It's true, Look how they shine for you, Look how they shine for you,**_

_** Look how they shine for, Look how they shine for you,**_

_** Look how they shine for you, Look how they shine. **_

_**Look at the stars, Look how they shine for you, **_

_**And all the things that you do. **_

_I finish the song and quickly exit the stage, not being a fan of the attention and applause I am currently receiving. I hastily make my way over to Joe to thank him and then do the same with Chaff, they both look at me with sympathy plaguing their features. They know why I'm here today. I step out of the bar and onto the sidewalk. It's a warm spring evening and I am beginning to make my way to the nearest subway station when I hear a shout behind me._

_ "Hey" he hollers, I turn to see it's the blonde haired, blue eyed man from the bar, butterflies fill my stomach when I see him. I give him a strange look and begin to speak but his voice talks over me. "Look" he begins in a charming British accent "this is going to seem really forward, but I know if I didn't ask I would regret it." He gives me a weak smile before continuing " Do you want to grab a coffee, or dinner, or something with me?" A date? I don't date. Gale never takes me anywhere. Ergh Gale. God, I can't think about him, we're 'on a break' right now. But there's something about this guy, something that I know if I don't explore, I'll regret it. _

_"Now?" I say regarding him carefully, he gives me an easy smile _

_"If you want, or tomorrow, if that works better" I can't do it now, I have to get home, Prim will be calling any minute wondering where I am. And the tomorrow is my 21st birthday, but I guess I haven't got anything special planned, I never do. I almost always end up staying at home, sometimes with Madge or Gale._

_ "Tomorrow" I sat confidently, giving him a rare, genuine smile. _

_"Ok, here's my number" he responds handing me over a napkin with loopy handwriting on it. "Text me" he finishes with a smile and then winks, turning to walk away and not looking back. I am left standing in the middle of the side walk, staring at his fading figure and clutching the napkin in my hand_.

I am startled from my flash back by a buzzing in my back pocket, it's a slow day at the desk so I sneak a glance at my phone. It's Finn

Hey, Kitty. When U getting off on your break? Wanna grab some lunch x 

I quickly text my reply, telling him that I will meet him at the lobby bar in 10 minutes. It's been 2 weeks since the party, and me and Finn have become fast friends. We have met for Coffee a few times and I've been up to his suite a couple more times too. I have managed to avoid Peeta for the most part, we've only spoken about 2 words to each other since the morning of the party, when Jo made it extremely awkward between us. To my surprise, Finn has not once mentioned or asked to know about my relationship/history with Peeta, I guess Peeta might have already told him, but then Peeta was the one who denied it when I first met Finn. Shit. This is giving me a headache. I check my phone and much to my relief, it's time for my break. When I get to the bar, I can see Finn is already there, leaning against the bar, talking to some blonde chick with big boobs. As I get closer I can see that he is hitting on her and by the looks of it, it's working. Time to have some fun. I sneak up behind him, snake one arm around his waist and kiss him smack on the lips.

"Hey, baby" I say as I pull away, chuckling softly at the shocked expression on his face that soon turns into a glare when he realises what I'm doing. I give him a smug smile and turn to face to blonde, who looks like she's just eaten something bad. She looks between us, then abruptly turns of her heel, huffing and mumbling something about all men being the same as she walks away. When she is out of ear shot I release Finn and step, so I am facing opposite him.

"And, what the fuck was that?" He demands trying to fight off a smile.

"That, was me saving you from a boring blonde bimbo" I retort with a small laugh

"You won this time, Everdeen" he says and then points a menacing finger at me "but I will get you back" we both laugh and make our way to the small restaurant, a couple of blocks away. We are seated quickly and a very bubbly waitress comes over and introduces herself as Glimmer, she tells us about the soup of the day, eyeing up Finnick the whole time and then walks away. "So" Finn begins, looking up from his menu

"So" I repeat cheerfully, he smiles and begins to talk

"You know I told you about this T.V show me and Peet have been cast in?" I nod my head. Turns out the whole reason Finnick and Peeta were moving to New York was because they had been cast in the popular medical drama 'Flatline'. Me and Prim had watched the show growing up and although she doesn't admit it, I think it's one of the reasons she wanted to become a doctor. It was the 'big break' that they had been waiting for and their first episode would be airing pretty soon. "Well, our debut episode is airing tonight" okay, a lot sooner than I thought "and I was wondering if you wanted to come up to the suite and watch it with us. We've got a few people round already and it would mean a lot to me if you were there. Johanna too, if you want"

"Of course I'll come Finn" I say without hesitation, he gives me a smile and then clears his throat.

"Yeah, good, ok. Um, Kitty, look, I'm only gunna ask once, okay? And you don't have to tell me but what-" I know where this is going so I cut him off

"What's with me and Peeta" I say finishing his sentence for him. He nods his head slowly.

"I mean, you knew each other before I introduced you, I figured that much out. Johanna started saying those things, then there was the way you looked at each other and it made me think that it went a little deeper than just acquaintances" I sigh with exasperation. Fuck, why now.

"You thought right, Finn" I confirm "but why are we talking about it now? Why not the day after the Party? And why are you asking me and not Peeta?" He sighs and runs his hands though his hair

"I've tried asking Peeta, trust me, but the guy is just too damn good with words. He'll either talk his way out of it or give me a really cryptic answer, like how he was 'a goner' when he heard you. What the fuck does that mean, heard you what?" Wait. What! A small flash of excitement passes through me and then I remember... He's getting engaged! But then why say that to Finn? He can't go from pretending we don't know each other to... to saying that. Finn intercepts my thoughts." I'm only asking you now because tonight your gunna be in the suite" I give him a puzzled look "our suite: mine and Peeta's" he says by a way of explanation and then it hits. I will have to see him tonight.

"Oh" is all I can offer.

"Yeah, and, err, Kitty" he swallows "Delly's going to be there" he looks at me to gauge my reaction. All I do is sit and look confused once again. Delly? I don't know a Delly? Who is she? Why would I react badly if she were there, I can't hate someone I've never met, can I? Then it hits me, the only possible explanation for Finnick's behaviour. The only reason he would want to know about me and Peeta. Delly. Peeta's soon to be fiancé. Maybe I was right, I can hate someone I've never met. Wait! Why the fuck do I hate her? Me and Peeta, well there was no 'me and Peeta'. No, I don't hate her at all, not one little bit. She's just a girl that I've never met, a girl that can touch Peeta whenever she want, she can kiss him wh- woah. Shit. What. Why do I care if she can do that shit. I don't. I don't care. Whilst I've been caught up in my own little world Finn has been watching me intently, I'm sure my facial expressions show that I have, in fact figured out just who Delly is.

"Oh" is yet agin the only sound that leaves my lips

"Yeah" he replies yet again

"So, um" I start, regaining my composure "what does she have to do with Me and Peeta" I ask wearily.

"Well, you guys seemed pretty secretive about what ever went on between you two, and, I mean I'm not judging you for anything, but, I was wondering when this 'relationship' started" he puts air quotes around the word relationship and I think I know what he's saying. Did Peeta cheat on Delly with me. Do we have anything to hide.

"It was 2 years ago, that's when we met" Finnick lets out a small sigh of relief and then his face twists and he cocks his head to the side. I can almost hear the gears turning in his mind when all of a sudden, his eyes widen up and he lets out a shocked gasp.

"Your the girl?" He questions. Girl? Yes, I am a girl. But _the_ girl? What girl? He's lost me. Before I get a chance to ask him he speaks again. "From the Karaoke club" Oh. My. God. Peeta told him about that? The look on my face must give me away because Finnick laughs, claps his hands together and continues "wow, I've heard a lot about you . I can't believe this! I've been hanging around you for a couple of weeks now, how could he not tell me it was you! From the Karaoke bar and the club the next day." I blush when he mentions the club, I haven't let myself think about that night for a while now.

"Erm, yeah. I think that's me" I confirm, smiling weakly. He shakes his head and smiles.

"Here I am, thinking Peeta's been cheating on Delly with you, and it turns out you're... You're the girl. Well that clears a hell of a lot up. Now I get why you guys hid it." What?

"Finn, I don't even understand why we hid it! How can you?" I ask

"Delly and Peeta have been friends ever since birth, their mums where in the same prenatal group" I let a small smile play on my lips as I ask

"Finn, can you say _mom_ again please" a small giggle escapes my lips, he gives me a pointed look.

"Yes, I'm British, I say mum, okay?" he says smiling at me with raised eyebrows

"Ok, fine. But what does their _mom's_ have to do with why we hid it?"

"Patience, my dear Kitty. I was getting to that. So yeah friends since birth, blah de blah. They were best-friends all though secondary school and college. Delly, is a trust fund kid, so she didn't need to go to university like Peeta but they still remained close. Anyway when he came back from his trip to New York, he was talking to me and Delly about this amazing girl he had met on his last day. I was sitting opposite Delly and I feel the jealousy radiating off of her, when he was gassing on about how great you were." I feel my cheeks heat to about a thousand degrees "you see, little did he know that his best-friend, had very recently developed _feelings_ for him. About half a year later when he finally came to terms with the fact he was probably never going to see you again, their mothers got him and Delly together, but whenever we bring up '_Karaoke girl', _that's your nickname by the way, she gets insanely jealous." Wow. That's a lot of information to process? Okay, so... Where do I take it from here. She was jealous of me, still is by the sound of it. That's why Peeta didn't want to say anything, but why, if he thought I was so great, did he never text me? He had my number, I didn't even get a phone call. Well, no point asking why and what if, that was in the past, he's moved on and I've... I've dated, in fact I'll call Cato later on and set up another date. I look up and Finn and he is scanning the menu once again. Thank god! Conversation dropped! I glance at my menu and decide to have the lamb stew, my favourite.

Later on, I'm riding on the elevator up to the penthouse once again, my stomach is a bundle of nerves. I'm seeing Peeta again and his girlfriend will be there. Great. Finnick mentioned that a few other cast members might be there, god who could it be? I still love the show and me and Jo normally spend Sunday watching the repeats whilst nursing hangovers. Maybe it will be Dr. Nathan, or maybe Charlotte the nurse- she's my favourite, I think she's played by a woman named Rue, Rue Mathews?... No, Rue Madden, yeah that was it. The elevator pings and I knock at the door of the suite. Finnick opens the door, looking uneasy but he smiles once he sees me standing there. I hand him the bottle of wine I brought and step into the familiar surroundings of the penthouse suite. From across the room I can see Peeta and a blonde woman, who I will assume is Delly, arguing in hushed tones, Finnick loudly clears his throat and announces my arrival

"Kitty, is here guys!" He calls out and they both snap their heads in our direction. Delly's face shows shock at first but then she quickly hides it and gives me and easy smile. Damn why did she have to be pretty. She has golden blonde hair and ice blue eyes, her perfect white smile is framed by bright red, plump lips and she has curves in all the right places. In other words, she makes me look like a rag doll. I look over at Peeta, who is nervously glancing between me and Delly, trying to predict the next move. Delly moves to his side and places an arm around his waist whilst smiling sweetly, I'm confused by the gesture, not 5 minutes ago they where arguing across the room. Why is she acting so loved-up now? Oh. She's marking her territory. Does she see me as a threat? I think she would if she knew that I was 'karaoke girl'. I prowl across the room wearily with Finnick by my side, until I am closer to the couple. Peeta clears his throat

"Delly, this is Katniss Everdeen, she works down at the front desk. Kat, I, erm mean Katniss, this is my girlfriend Delly Cartwright" I put on my fake smile and nod at Delly

"Lovely to meet you Delly, Peeta has not stopped talking about you" Delly looks ecstatic whilst Peet looks confused. He hasn't actually said one word about her, but I want to guilt trip him.

"Oh, that's my Peety for you, it's nice to meet you too, Katniss" Peety. She calls him Peety. God, that's awful. I kinda feel sorry for him now. "I haven't actually heard anything about you though, Peety, why haven't you told me about Katniss" she says this with a bright smile on her face but I think it's a cover, she's trying to hide her annoyance. Before Peeta can give his answer Finnick steps in

"Oh you've heard about her Delly, you probably just don't realise it" he says staring directly at Peeta the whole time and then raises his eyebrows. Oh god. Shit. This won't be fun.

"What?" Delly questions but we are all interrupted by a loud knock at the door.

"That'll be the cast" Finnick announces and we all saunter over to the door. Peeta opens it and there stands 5 of the regulars on 'Flatline'. There's Beetee Carlson, who plays the hospitals top neurosurgeon. Next in the line is Darius Nickleson who's character, John Harkley is currently having an affair with the chief of medicine, he's Johanna's favourite. After him, is Clove Jones, who plays the chief of medicine. She stands next to Marvel Collins, the eye candy of the show, he plays a ladies man resident at the Hospital. On the end of the row is... Oh. My. God. It's Rue. Shit, keep calm. The crowd all shout greetings at us and give Peeta and Finnick their congratulations, we welcome them into the suite, where the proper introductions are made.

15 minutes later we are all sitting comfortably on the couches, I'm enjoying my conversation with Rue about the types of music we both like, turns out she's a massive Coldplay fan, I tell her about my singing and that Coldplay's 'yellow' is on of my favourite songs to sing.

"Isn't that weird" Finnick buts in loudly, smirking whilst he does so

"What's weird Finn" Peeta asks

"Oh, Katniss here, was just saying how she loves to sing the Coldplay song 'Yellow'" I can see Peeta's eyes widen and Delly tenses beside him. "Isn't that the song that your mystery girl sang, Peeta?" I bite my lip, as Peeta takes a deep breath

"Yeah, Finn. That was it" he says with an edge to his voice

"What?" Rue questions "a mystery girl, tell us about her Peeta" Peeta runs his hands through his hair and answers

"Look, guys it was a long time ago. I've got Delly now" he says smiling but when he glances in my direction I see a flash of sadness cross his eyes and then he squeezes them shut and looks away.

"Fine" Finnick declares "if Peeta won't tell you, I will!" Shit. This. Will. Not. End. Well. I can see Delly's nostrils flaring as Finn continues "Peeta went to this Karaoke club one night, and he was just minding his own business when he heard her voice, said that she had the voice of an angel, that the whole room fell silent when she sung" I look over at Peeta who is blushing whilst shifting uncomfortably in his seat." He said he was a goner as soon as he heard her, it's sweet really. He told us that she was singing Coldplay and that he had never heard anything like it. She left immediately after her song was over and he followed her out of the bar. He said he couldn't bare the thought of not seeing her again. They arranged to meet up the next day and he gave her his phone number" Finnick continues to tell the group about what happened the next day and I can see both Peeta and Delly getting redder by the second, although I'm sure it's for 2 very different reasons. Finnick ends the story by saying "they both knew that they possibly wouldn't see each other ever again, Peeta had a flight back to London the next day and Kat- I mean Karaoke girl was staying here in New York" Peeta's eyes flash to me when Finnick makes the slip-up with the names "each of them went their separate ways and haven't seen each other since" he finishes and looks smugly between me and Peeta.

"Wow" says Darius, who is sitting on the other side of Rue "that's quite a love story you got there" he adds. Delly shoots him daggers. Rue pipes up.

"Are you going to find her?, now that your back in New York, there's nothing stopping you" She inquire. When she sees Delly's deathly gaze directed at her she adds "you know, as friends. It would be really cool if you guys saw each other again, you could talk about where your lives are now. Hell, if she was as beautiful as you say she is probably married by now!" She exclaims.

"I, uh, yeah I dunno maybe, as friends, yeah" Peeta mumbles "anyway" he continues in a louder voice "the shows about to start" he picks up the remote and turns on the flat screen just as the intro music is playing. We sit back and watch the show. Peeta's character Dr. Daniel Wright, is the first of the boys to show up on screen and as he does Delly lets out a squeal of excitement. Finnick's bad boy character, Dr. Christian Smith shows up only moments later though. We all watch the hour long show show in relative silence. There are a few occasional gasps from Delly and a couple of compliments on the boys acting, I have my eyes focused on the Television but out of the corner of my eye I see Peeta looking at me. I turn my face to look at him and meet his gaze. Then he mouths to me 4 words that make a pit of unease bubble in my stomach: '_we need to talk.'_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Ta-Da, that's chapter 4. So we had a flashback to the night BEFORE her 21st. In the next chapter P&K will FINALLY have their talk and... There may be some confrontation between 2 characters . I'm going to set a goal to update at least ONCE A WEEK, I might get a few more chapters done in that time but I don't know because I have exams. :( Update day will be Monday. **_

_**Let me know how I'm doing, leave a review :) **_

_**Cx**_


	5. Chapter 5

The episode ends far too quickly, and soon everyone is filing out of the room, saying their goodbyes. Me and Rue have gotten to know each other quite well other the past 2 hours, and she suggests meeting for a coffee soon. I jump at the chance and we have now exchanged numbers. Delly makes a big deal of how lucky she is to have a famous, talented boyfriend like Peeta, as she makes her way out of the suite and back to her apartment. I sit awkwardly on the couch and wave good bye to the group, smiling until Finnick slams the door shut.

"What the fuck was that, Finnick" I burst out, referring to his earlier antics. He looks at me and his lips form a smile

"That, was the payback I warned you about earlier." Peeta chooses this moment to chime in

"Payback! Really Finn?" He says with exasperation "you know Delly hates it when you go on about that night. This is between you and Kat, leave me out of it, I don't deserve your 'payback'" Finn raises is eyebrows and leans back against the door

"Really, you don't deserve payback?" He says with mock curiosity " how about for not telling me that these past few weeks I've been hanging out with, and not to mention nearly had sex with my best friends mystery girl?" His tone turns from joking to serious "You know Peet, what if we had actually gone through with it? Then what? Do you think I could live with the fact that I had meaningless sex, no offence Katniss, with the girl who meant so much to you?" Peeta looks down to the ground and I stare at Finn dumbfounded. This started out as a bit of playful banter between me and him, now it's turned into some deep emotional conversation between best friends. Did that night really impact Peeta as much as it did me?

"I don't get it, man. I know it was 2 years ago but there was no way you haven't thought about her in the last 6 months" it's at this point I decide to rejoin the conversation

"Firstly, if you're going to talk about me, I would at least appreciate if you acknowledged that I am in the room, Finn. Secondly, as much as I love spending time with you, this conversation should take place in private, so I think I should just go" I get up from the couch and make a move to leave.

"Kat, don't you dare walk out that door" Peeta's voice stops me dead in my tracks. I turn and face him. "Finn, we can have this conversation later, but right now could you excuse me and Katniss, we're going to the roof. To talk." Fuck. To talk. I don't want to have this talk. Finn won't even be there, it'll be just be the two of us. The last time we were alone together, I blurted out about Gale. It's something about those damn eyes, not to mention his easy way with words that makes you want to open up to him. Finnick gives Peeta a subtle nod of his head and Peeta makes a move toward the door, I trail along behind him until we are up on the roof.

It's late evening and the city is still buzzing with life below us. The sunset is beautiful: A canvas of warmth and vibrancy that the sun transcends upon every evening before the starry night beckons. The sky is painted an array of pink, orange and yellow, and the pale glow of the moon is beginning to show.

"Your favourite colour" I say turning to face Peeta, who is looking out at the view. His eyes are trying to memorise every inch of the enchanting sky. His face slowly turns to me and gives me a soft smile.

"You remembered?" He speaks softly. I nod my head and give him a shy smile of my own.

"How could I forget? You spoke about the colours with so much passion, it made that little conversation..." My voice trails off as I think of the right word. "Unforgettable" I finish

"Unforgettable" he repeats, but I sense that we are no longer talking about his favourite colour. I guess now is as good a time as any, so I prepare my self to talk about the night I've blocked out for the past 2 years. The night at the club

"Peeta, I-"

"Kat before you say anything, I just have to cut in. I haven't been able to forget that night" that makes two of us then "both of them actually, the night I first saw you, at the karaoke bar" he clears his throat and rubs his neck " and, um the day after that, at the club" he smiles at me sheepishly.

"I know" I reply because that's just about the best I can give right now.

"We had a chemistry, Kat, you can't deny that. We still do actually" he says matter-of-factly. I look down at the floor, suddenly finding my shoes very interesting "but" oh, buts are never good "I'm with Delly now" he says hesitantly "and you're with... Other people" I can tell by the tone of his voice that by saying 'other people' he is actually referring to the people I have sex with to forget. He seems to read my mind and very carefully takes a step closer to me as he says this next sentence. "Katniss, you said about forgetting, right?" I give him a sheepish nod with my eyes still firmly planted on the ground "you don't, um, do it, to... to forget about that night do you?" Shit. What do is say? Should I tell him the truth? I look up at him and his eyes are filled with compassion and I think I can see a hint of sorrow. That's all the confirmation I need.

"No" I croak " nothing could make me forget that night" I say before proceeding to tell him: " it's what happened after, what happened because of that night" I clear my throat and take a deep breath. "Gale, was my Bestfriend ever since my erm, my father, he, um, passed away, and my mother, she shut down. He was the only person I let myself love, other than Prim. We'd been best friends for about, 5 years, I think, when he told me he loved me. And not just as a bestfriend. I didn't think of him like that but I was so scared of loosing him that, we started a relationship. We were both so fiery, we would constantly clash, and we'd need to 'take a break' for a while. It was pretty obvious that it wasn't going to work from the start, but I ignored it. I couldn't lose another person, he'd helped me through some of my darkest moments." Peeta is listening intently, so I continue. "We were on a break when I met you" I allow myself a small smile "and I couldn't forget that night either, I guess that's why I started distancing myself. When me and Gale called off our break, I couldn't stop thinking about you." My voice I starting to crack and my eyes water as I continue "and, um, I guess that's what lead him to seek comfort in someone else. My closest friend, Madge, to be exact. I found them sleeping together and ended it with Gale. I lost my best friend that night, and it was all my fault"

"Don't, Katniss. None of that is your fault. Please don't think like that" Peeta pleads but I ignore him.

"I promised myself then and there that I wouldn't let anyone in again. I took a risk with Gale, and it broke me." Tears are silently streaming down my face as I recall the pain. "I'd lost to many people that I'd cared about, so I just stopped caring. I didn't let myself get attached to anyone again, apart from Jo, some how she wormed her way in" I say smiling whilst wiping my nose with my jumper sleeve. "I lived on the edge, for a couple of months, using alcohol and drugs to forget the pain. But I needed something that wouldn't kill me, so, I turned to sex" I say simply and finally look up from the floor. Peeta bounds towards me an envelops me in a tight hug. I grab his shirt with my fists and let the tears fall.

"Kat, I'm so sorry" he whispers into my hair. Suddenly I'm very aware of how close we are, and how vulnerable I am in this situation. I start building my walls back up. I start to pull away as I wipe my tears off my face. I bite my lip and take a deep breath.

"Don't be sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. It was really my fault" and with that I turn on my heal, ignoring his pleas from behind me. I can't let anyone else see me this weak, but if have to go back to the suite to get my purse. I walk in and Finnick's standing there looking anxious, when he sees my tear-stained face he tries to comfort me, but I shrug him off. Behind me I can hear Peeta re-enter the suite, as I grab my purse from the coffee table I can hear Finn shout

"What the hell did you do to her, man?" I turn to see Finnick glaring at Peeta, but those baby blue eyes are focused on me, and he shuts out Finnick. I can feel my walls crumbling back down again, so I walk to the door, Peeta's strong hold on my shoulder stops me.

"Promise me you won't use sex, or drugs, or alcohol to try and ease the pain, Katniss" I turn to look at him "please" he pleads in a softer tone and takes his arm from my shoulder, running it through his hair. Fuck. Why did I let my guard down. Why did I trust him. I can't trust anyone. Not since Gale. I can't love anyone. My fathers death was enough to prove to me that, in the end, love only hurts you.

"I can't" I reply, my voice hollow and raw, and with that I exit the suite. I turn to softly close the door behind me but before I do I see Peeta struggling out of Finns hold, I presume to come and stop me. The conflict in his eyes is the last thing I see when I close the door. Well, what now Katniss? Alcohol. That's what I need. I wanna see my dad. Well, that's fucking impossible. So I decide on the next best thing. The karaoke bar.

Several subway rides later, and here I am. Back to the place where it all started. Square one. I enter the Club and the familiar smell of cigars fills my nostrils. I walk straight to the bar, I'm not to sure I want to sing tonight. No, I came here for the scotch. Chaff isn't serving the bar as usual, it's a dark-haired woman called Sae. I guess that's a good thing, Chaff would cut me off if he thought I was getting too drunk. This woman however will keep serving me until I drop.

"Can I get a double scotch neat?" I say slamming down the 20 dollar bill "and keep them coming!" I add. She serves me my drink and I hold it up to the ceiling "here's to you daddy, aren't you proud of your little Kitty Kat" I say bitterly before downing the amber liquid. It burns all the way down my throat and leaves my stomach feeling warm. Damn I've missed that feeling. My dad of course would hate the person I've become, he'd always tell us to follow our hearts. But, my heart, is clearly fucking broken and I don't think it can lead me anywhere anymore. The pieces have been smashed to bits and put back together by the wrong people, too many times. I'll just let my heart do what it's supposed to, pump blood around my body. Hey, maybe I'll even stop it from doing that one day. Maybe. Clove serves me another drink and I down that one just as fast. Mmm. The warmth. I'm disturbed by a heavy tap on my shoulder. Argh. Do people not know that you should leave a girl alone when she's with her scotch? I turn, annoyed at whoever is disturbing my drinking time. My mouth falls open when I see him. What the fuck is he doing here? I try to speak and tell him to go away but the name tumbles from my lips before I can stop it. "Gale" I breath

"Hey, Catnip" he replies, smiling weakly at me. He looks good, better than good, he looks... Happy. Happiness. Something I couldn't give him. Just another thing I'm no good for. Whilst I've been wallowing in stupid self-pity Gale has asked me something, but I didn't hear it. Shit.

"What?" I blurt out and he chuckles

"Never listening are you, Catnip? I asked why you're back in the Bronx? Last I heard you moved to Manhattan" Yup. That's right. After our breakup, I couldn't bare to be around anything that reminded me of my dad, of Gale and I guess, of Peeta too.

"I, ah, needed to get away from a few things" what he fuck? How can he be so casual?

"I've missed you, Catnip" he says softly, I scoff.

"Yeah sorry I didn't stay around" I spit "I was too fucking heartbroken" he starts to interrupt me. "No, don't you dare try to defend yourself! Don't you think I missed you too? Don't you think I needed you 3 months ago when I slipped into depression again? Or when it was the anniversary of my dads murder! But no, you made that decision when you slept with Madge, now you can fucking live with it!" I hiss and walk away. His arm reaches out and grabs shoulder to stop me. Ouch. Shit "Gale, you're hurting me" I whine, he spins me around so I'm facing him.

"Catnip, I want to talk" great another ghost from my past wanting to talk with me, this day just can't get better.

"We could have talked a fucking year ago but instead of doing that where did I find you? Oh, yeah, that's right, I remember, in bed with one of my closest friends. Now get you damn hands off me!"

"I'm not gunna let go, I can't let you go again" he reasons. Pathetic. I'm not his to hold on to. I'm about to reply when a deep voice stops me.

"I think it might be wise to keep your hands to yourself, mate" Finn. How did he find me? He steps out of the shadows and... Oh Peeta's here too.

"I think it might be wise to mind your own business" Gale retorts aggressively. Peeta is the next to speak but it's not to Gale, it's to me.

"Come on Kat, let's get you out of here" Gale's hand is still firmly gripped on my shoulder and his gaze is firmly fixed on Finnick, who's holding his fiery stare.

"What, which one of you is the new boyfriend? Well, you've got a real fucking good one here. Complete with suicidal tendencies and everything. And oh, in the sack she's-" before Gale can go on Peeta's fist has punched him square in the jaw and he stumbles backwards. Finn dashes over to grab me and is checking me over, making sure I'm alright. My focus is solely trained on the 2 men in front of me. Gale staggers back to his feet and swings to hit Peeta on the nose. I squeal as I see blood seep from Peeta's nostrils and try to get past Finn in an attempt to stop the fight, but he holds me back. Peeta punches once again, and this time gets Gale right on his cheekbone, no doubt it will leave a black eye. Gale staggers backwards against the bar and Peeta takes a deep breath before saying

"Don't you dare touch her again" he snarls and then proceeds to bound over to me. "You okay?" He asks the earlier harshness in his tone has evaporated. I nod and reach my hand out to touch his nose, he winces from the contact and I know there's a good possibility it's broken.

"Let's go" Finnick suggests and we step out into the cold spring night.

"Thank you" I say to both of them and they nod modestly, not saying a word. "How did you find me?" I ask, already knowing the answer. Peeta. My suspicious are confirmed when Finnick plants his gaze on Peeta.

"Well, after I finished grilling Peeta, making sure sure he didn't hurt you" I smile when he says this. Here we are, only having known each other for 2 and a half weeks, and he's like my big brother. "He told me what happened, and that he didn't want you alone" I look towards Peeta and his gaze is fixed on his shoes. "We found Jo at the front desk, she said you didn't show up for your shift and she took over for you. She told us a few places where you might be but Peet insisted we come here first, and I'm fucking glad we did. Jesus, Kitty, who was that arse?"

"That _ass_, was my ex-boyfriend, Gale" I reply. I don't have to explain, a few days ago Finnick asked me who I wanted to forget, I simply said 'Gale' and the subject was dropped. "Come, on Peeta, I know somewhere you can get your nose looked at, it's just around the corner."

We walk 2 blocks and I lead them up the steps of the building, then, knock at the door. I hear a shrill voice shout 'just a second' and a moment later Effie opens the door.

"Katniss, oh darling. So nice to see you, so nice. And who do we have here- oh" she gasps when she sees Peeta and Finnick. Why? "Oh my. We've just watched you, on the television" oh. That's why. I've been walking around with the newest members of the 'Flatline' cast. "Come in, come in" she exclaims as she moves aside from the door.

"Erm, actually, Aunt Effie, we're looking for Prim" her face falls and I quickly recover "not that I don't love to see you, it's just Peeta needs his nose looked at real quick" she lights up once again.

"Primrose, my dear. Katniss is here with some friends" she calls out and then addresses us "please excuse me, I must make an important telephone call" she scurries out into the kitchen. I lead them to the living room as Prim bounds down the stairs.

"Katniss!" She shrieks and runs over to pull me into a hug.

"Hey, little duck" I reply squeezing her. She releases me and then turns to see who I've brought with me

"Oh. My. God" she looks quickly back at me then snaps her head around to look between Peeta and Finnick once more " you guys were just, like, on T.V" Finn steps forward nodding his head

"That's us" he smiles "I'm Finnick O'Dair, a pleasure to meet you Primrose" he grabs her hand and places a gentle kiss on it, my sister blushes a deep shade of red and giggles.

"Hey, hands off my baby sister, O'Dair." I warn mockingly as Peeta steps forward.

"Peeta Mellark" he starts "so glad I get to meet you, Katniss wouldn't stop talking about you when we first met" I smile, that's true. I was just so excited that my little sister had graduated. Prim looks at me and raises an eyebrow.

"Well, as you know I'm Primrose Everdeen, but call me Prim. Now, what I really want to know is how come my sister, is hanging around with T.V stars" Prim asks suspiciously.

"Actually, I met your sister 2 years ago when I was living in England, me and Finn recently moved to New York, and just as luck would have it, we're staying in the hotel your sister works at, until our apartment is ready" god. He makes it sound so simple. Little does she know...

"So, erm, Prim, Peeta's nose got in the way of someone's fist" I say lightheartedly, avoiding the fact that 'someone' was Gale. "do you think you could take a look at it? We didn't want to go down the hospital this late at night" I plead.  
"Fine" she says as if it's the hardest thing to do in the world, but she's smiling while she says it. "Here, Peeta, come into the study. I'll sort you out in there" they both walk out and I'm left alone with Finnick.

"Your sisters a gorgeous thing" he tells me, and I smile

"They say she got it from my mother, apparently she was very pretty back in her day. Me, I got my dad's features" Finnick nods his head in understanding.

"Which side is your aunt from? Mums?" He questions, oblivious of the actual circumstances that lead Effie to take us in.

"Erh, she's not actually my aunt, more like the mother I never had. She was my mothers best friend and she's the one that took us in when my mother checked out" I say this with no emotion in my voice, I've opened that door too many times for just one day.

"Oh, want to talk about it?" Hmm. I think I'll pass.

"Sorry, Finn I've done enough talking for a lifetime" I state "but thank you" he looks at me questionably "for caring" I justify "you've become a big brother to me Finn" I say

"Wow, that's new. It's not friend-zoned, it's brother-zoned now" he jokes and I let out a giggle whilst hitting him lightly on the arm

"Shut up! I'm serious Finn, thanks"

"Hey, it's what big brothers do, isn't it?" I nod my head " tell you what else they do, they give advice" I don't like where this is going.

"Right" I say hesitantly, dragging the word out.

"Well, all I'm going to say, is don't give up on him just yet." Finnick says his voice drained of all humour, he's deadly serious. Who? Peeta. But he's getting eng- oh maybe that's what he means.

"Why?"

"Him and Delly were supposed to get engaged a week ago, but for some reason, he held back. They've been arguing lately and all this T.V star business has gotten to Delly's head. One more strike and I think it will all be over. I think she's hiding something." Wow. Okay. I would be lying if I said I haven't thought about Peet like that but...

"I'm not going to be a rebound girl, Finn" I say shaking my head.

"You're not! Don't you see, Delly is the rebound girl! This whole time he's been trying to get over you, he thought he was never going to see you again, and now he has... Something's changed"

"He going to have to realise I'm not the girl he met 2 years ago. I've changed. I don't want to let anyone in Finn, I don't want a relationship. I don't deserve things like that."

"Kitty, listen to me. You deserve the best of everything, I get it you've been dealt a shitty set of cards but you can't fold. You just can't"

"We'll see " I say dismissively just as Prim and Peeta re-enter the room

"It's not broken" Peeta tells us "I'm still gunna be pretty!" He continues triumphantly. We all chuckle and head for the door.

"Peeta, remember what I said" Prim warns just before we exit, looking between me and Peeta. Shit. No. What did she say. Oh. God

"Trust me I could never forget" he replies and walks out into the night with Finnick trailing closely behind.

"What the hell did you say Prim" I whisper through clenched teeth

"I started by telling him that if he looked at his girlfriend like he did you, she was one lucky girl"

"And what did he say" I ask trying to keep longing out of my voice

"He told me that by this time tomorrow, he wouldn't have a girlfriend"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**And there is chapter 5! Yay, the next scene will be from Peeta's POV. I will only do a couple of these through-out the whole story. Your reviews have been amazing, they always make me smile, thank you. Shout out to M1129, who's commented on almost every chapter. **

**Let me know what you thought, Review! **

**Cx**


	6. Chapter 6

Peeta's POV

I knock hesitantly at the door. This is it. I'm going to do it. Delly opens the door with a bright smile on her face.

"Hey, Peety" she says cheerfully. Argh. God, that nickname. I give her a smile which doesn't reach my eyes and kiss her on the cheek. When I step into the light she gasps. Oh yeah my nose.

"Baby, your nose! Oh god what this going to be like for work!" Great, doesn't even ask how I am or how I've done it. Just about how it will effect my camera face.

"Hey, Delly. It's fine, I got it checked out. I, um... Ah can I come inside" I say running my hand through my hair, she steps aside her smile faltering. Her apartment is big considering it's only her living here, she wanted to come and live with me and Finnick but Finn isn't exactly her biggest fan so made up an excuse. She was moved into her apartment the day she arrived in New York, her dad has connections everywhere. Me and Finn have to wait for ours, its a new build in Soho. Me and Finnick both come from wealthy families, his dad was an olympic swimmer, won 2 silver medals actually. I'm startled from my thoughts by her voice.

"Peeta, what is this about" the joyfulness in her tone has evaporated and she is standing there hands on hips, lips pursed. She using my real name, not my nickname, so she must sense that something is up. She's getting defensive. This is what she gets like every time we argue, which has been a lot lately. She is begging me to get married, I mean yeah I had it planned out, ring and all, but she kept begging, so I held off, there's something up. It's like the closer we get to her birthday the more desperate she becomes, like she couldn't possibly get married after she turned 26. It didn't feel right. And then there was my new job. She can't just introduce me as her boyfriend now, it has to be: This is Peeta, Peeta Mellark, he's an actor on Flatline and my boyfriend. It's always about my role. I didn't ask her to come to New York with me, if I'm honest I was kind of hoping to find Katniss, and see her again. Finnick was right when he said about me thinking about her, it's not fair on Delly.

'I think we need to talk" I say.

"About what" Delly replies bluntly

"Us" I whisper and she takes a seat at the dining table.

"What about us?" She says distractedly but then the light in her eyes flickers "Wait! Are you breaking up with me?" Her tone is high pitched and screechy. She goes from one extreme to the other, one minute she's sullen, hostile and defensive the next she panicking saying how much she loves me. It doesn't make sense, she does it all the time. It means this isn't going to be a walk in the park.

"Delly, just hear me out. Okay?" I say gently, I want to keep this as civil as possible.

"You can't. I, um, we, have to get married." She rambles

"Delly, no, why do you keep insisting that we get married. I love you, yes but you can't keep pushing like this" it's true I do love her, but I can't keep going like this. It's odd, I get that she might want to drop subtle hints but she's so forward about it.

"You can't leave me now, I only have 7 months left!" She blurts out. Her eyes widen once she realises she's said it. 7 months? Until what? There's 7 months until her birthday? But why do we have to get married by then? I knew I had a bad feeling about this.

"Delly, what the hell are you saying" I say my voice raising slightly, she's not keeping me in the dark for any longer.

"Just, marry me Peeta. Now, we can go to city hall and sort all of this out afterwards" what the fuck? Is she drunk? She can't be serious

'Delly, no. What? We argue all the fucking time, there is no way in hell we can just go down to city hall, get married, and sort it out afterwards! What the fuck is happening in 7 months?" Wait "Delly, you're not pregnant, right?" Please, no. She can't be.

"No" She says simply and I let out a huge sign of relief. Thank god. But still why in 7 mo-

"Delly, you know you always used to say about your trust fund?" She nods her head sheepishly. "What are the requirements for you to get the money?" She looks down at the table and I know the answer. She has to marry before her 26th birthday in order to receive the money.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Did you even want to marry me?" I ask angrily. I can't fucking believe this shit.

"Of course I do Peeta, Its just, you didn't propose on valentines day and I was getting scared. I need that money, I mean, I didn't go to uni like you" she reasons. Is she serious?

"Well, Delly I was going to propose, until you started changing"

"Me. Changing?" She scoffs "you should look at yourself for once in a while. Ever since we came here, you've changed, why? I bet you're fucking that slag receptionist" there she goes getting defensive again, changing the subject to Katniss.

"Don't talk about her like that, you barely know her. And no I'm not cheating on you Delly" I say this calmly trying to keep my cool.

"So, it's not the receptionist, hmm, maybe you found that slut from 2 years ago then?" Little does she know they are the same person.

"Delly, I've just fucking said this. I. Am. Not. Cheating. On. You." I say this slowly as if talking to a toddler. "We've been together a year and a half, give me a bit more credit, than that" I hiss " this isn't about me, this is about you, lying to me saying shit like ' We should get married because we're so in love' no, that's bullshit. You wanted your fucking money, and when you got it, then what, would you divorce me?" I'm shouting now, I said I wasn't going to get angry, but I suppose that was before the shitty truth came out.

"No, Peety. I love you. Don't do this, I get it, you're stressed, you've got this big job" oh look, her mood has changed once again. But that's where I stop her

"Enough with my job. That is not the reason I'm stressed, I've been thinking and Delly it's not working. I'll pay for your ticket back to London but we're over. I love you and this past year or so has been great but I can't do this anymore. I'm so sorry" And I am, even though she lied to me, I still care for her. She's my bestfriend, always has been.

"I'm not leaving. You can shove London up your arse, I'm staying here in New York, so you can come back to me when you realise what a mistake this was" she hisses. I swear if I had a dollar for every time she had a mood swing, I would be rich. But getting back together? That's not going to happen, I've never been so sure.

"Well, Delly. I hope we can be friends" I say, I don't want to lose my Beatfriend we've been through a lot together and our family's are very close. She gets a glint in her eye as I say this and smiles.

"Yeah, friends" she says but I'm not convinced, she seems like she's scheming something.

"Goodbye, Delly" I say softly, my anger has dissipated.

"Bye Peeta" she returns and I make my way out of the apartment. Well, what now. I'm single, for the first time in a year and a half, and I've never felt so free. It's mid afternoon, so I guess I should head off back to the hotel. I got let off filming early today, my character only had about 5 lines, we're starting to film my big storyline in about a week. That reminds me I've got an interview with Cesar Flickerman next Friday with Finnick. Finnick, I've got no idea what to do about him. He knows about me and Katniss- treats her like a little sister. He's still dead set on fucking half the town to forget Annie, he was like this before he met her, always a ladies man. Katniss' influence probably hasn't helped, she is the number one campaigner for fucking to forget. I wish I could help her. That prick Gale said something about suicide, I know she had a rough childhood. She told me about her dad and kind of explained the situation with her mother and Effie, but I never thought it was that bad, she's so strong. But what happened with that dickhead of an ex-boyfriend took her already broken heart and stomped on it. I'm glad I punched him. She said it herself, she's stopped caring, stopped loving. When I spoke to Prim she said I'd have to earn her trust before she let me in. I mean she already told me about Gale and her parents, Prim was shocked when I told her she trusted me with that, for some reason she trusts me, I won't do anything to jeopardise that. I walk past the front desk and casually glance to see if she's there, she's not, so I head straight up to the suite. 1 more week and the apartment will be ready. 1 more week of living in the same building as her. I walk into the suite and can smell perfume, it's not the cheap shit that the girls Finnick usually brings home wear, so I'm guessing he's raised his standards. It smells familiar though... It's not Katniss' she smells of pine and honey, but I recognise it. I walk into the living area and my mouth drops open. There she is, long auburn hair flowing freely and bright green eyes staring right through me. Annie. I look to her left and there sits an ecstatic Finnick. Wow

"Annie, hi, oh my god, what are you doing here?" I say not bothering to hide the surprise in my voice as I pull her in for a hug. She supposed to be in London.

"I'm here for good, Peeta, I could never stay away from Finny. Ever" she says beaming

"Good, he's been a miserable shit without you. I've missed you" I say laughing, she joins in, as does Finn.

"Yep, she's back, and I'm never letting her go again" Finnick announces "speaking of which, Peeta, Annie and I are re-engaged and I didn't get a chance to ask last time... Dude will you be my best man?" he says smiling down at Annie, I've missed this Finnick.

"Man, of course I will be your best man, like you had to ask. I'm honoured and so happy for you. Both of you" I say looking between them before pulling Finnick in for a 'manly' hug, complete with a pat on his shoulder. "This calls for a celebration, I'll make a few phone calls and we'll go out for dinner. The 3 musketeers!" I offer, Finnick looks down at Annie for conformation and she nods her head, smiling.

"Yeah, invite Delly too, we'll make a double date out of it!" Oh. My face falls

"Annie, me and Delly broke up, so, uh , it can just be the 3 of us tonight" Annie asks why and I fill her in on the whole story, Finnick listens intently as well, he knew I was going to break up with Delly, he just doesn't know the details. After my story telling has finished, Annie tells me that she's found a job on Broadway in New York, it's not a main role but it's amazing that she's managed to get that part without any prior experience. She says she needs to go in for an audition as a formality but she's pretty much got the job. After congratulating her we all go off to our rooms to get ready for dinner. I make the appropriate arrangements and we are booked in for a table at 'Aureole' for 7. This gives me just under an hour.

30 minutes later, Finnick and I are sat by the bar waiting for Annie to finish getting ready. I have to admit the one thing I did not miss was the waiting around for her to be ready, every time we attempt to go anywhere. I'm nursing a Jack Daniels with coke whilst Finnick has started with a beer, Annie has a glass of Red wine waiting for her which I doubt she will ever touch because by the time she's ready we will need to leave.

"So when did she get here" I ask Finnick, that was a huge surprise.

"Around 1, I came home from the set for a quick break and there she was. I don't know how she got up here, I have a feeling Kitty had something to do with it. I called in to work and told them I was sick, then we sat and talked for a few hours until you showed up" he says, the smile never leaving his face.

"What did you talk about?" I ask, he knows what I'm really getting at, did he tell Annie about all of the girls he's been 'seeing'.

"You know, why she's here, what about her scholarship, what I've been doing whilst I've been here" good he told her. Annie emerges a moment later and we set off for the restaurant.

The Bar Room here is smart and casual with walnut-topped tables and a back-lit, etched glass front bar with polished natural zinc top surface. It's perfect for tonight, this is the first time I will actually be using my acting money. Aside from the hotel bill, I haven't brought a single thing with my paycheck from Flatline. Although our debut episode only aired last night but we've been shooting the scenes since the day after the party. It's a pretty expensive restaurant, so I guess it's not a bad first purchase, I'm guessing the foods good here. We're quickly seated and I pick up a menu, everything looks amazing, and I quickly pick my first course, it reads: _WAGYU BEEF CRUDO With Green Shiso, Crispy Scallion, Black Garlic Worcestershire Dressing. _My second choice is a little harder to pick, I narrow it down to either: _THE AUREOLE BURGER with Applewood Smoked Bacon, Aged Cheddar, Red Onion, Pickled Ramp Dressing OR THE GRILLED BLACK ANGUS SIRLOIN with Petite Carrots, Turnip, Trumpet Royal Mushroom Bordelaise Sauce. _I look up from my menu to ask Finnick and Annie's opinions but I wish I hadn't. There she is: her hair neatly done in her signature braid, wearing a simple, off the shoulder, black dress that does amazing things for her figure. Wow. She's beautiful. Her sparkling silver eyes flit around the restaurant, taking in her surroundings but her gaze catches my own. I give her a small smile which she returns. Finnick has obviously followed my gaze and is now waving over Katniss. What is she doing here? Everything becomes clear when I see her waltz across the room to our table, with a tall blonde training behind her. She's on a date. My smile falls from my face, she's dating, not just fucking around, nope, dating. Fucking around with somebody doesn't lead to anything serious, dating does... Why am I thinking like this, I was about to get engaged before we moved here. I can't have a double standard, can I? Whatever, all I know is that I really, really don't like this guy. We all introduce ourselves, she recognises Annie instantly, how, I don't know. Turns out her date is a guy called Cato. Cato Oakwood, as in Oakwood enterprises, one of the top companies in New York. He's the son of Martin Oakwoood, the owner of the company. I know Kat is beautiful, so there's no question of why he would go for her, but how did they meet and why did she agree to go out with him? I guess it's not my business, but I really wish it was. After a quick conversation, which I am barely part of, Katniss and Cato depart to the private room at the back of the restaurant. Ok, out of sight out of mind...Who am I kidding, if it were that simple the last 2 years of my life would have been very easy. I've just broken up with Delly, I don't want her thinking she's going to be a rebound, she means so much more to me than that. I don't know how this happened, we spent one night together, and I couldn't get her off my mind. I know it's the same for her, Johanna's not so subtle hints helped me figure that one out. I wished I'd called her, although Finn made that pretty impossible when he deleted her number from my mobile, because he thought I would never see her again. Thanks Finn, thanks a lot. That could have been me in there, not Cato. Would she even want to be with me? My life is about to get a lot more complicated with the publicity from the T.V show, I've got my new agent starting on monday and my Uncle Haymitch is going to be flying over in about 2 weeks. Haymitch is the reason I started acting. Our family owns a chain of bakeries around a London, they've been in the family since 1867 and every Mellark takes over one of the bakeries when they turn 21. Except for me. Haymitch is from my mums side, so he didn't inherit a bakery because he's not a Mellark, he's an Abernathy. He went into acting, made it to Hollywood, stared in a few films and was wildly successful, Until he found alcohol. Then it all went down hill, he got a bad reputation, refused to play by the rules and eventually moved back to London. He always told me I had a knack for acting and got in touch with a few friends, said I had potential. I started taking classes at college and then I went to a university for the arts, where I met Finn. My parents, my mother especially, were pissed when I told them I would be in university instead of running a bakery when I was 21, said I was breaking tradition. My mum even went as far to say I was disgracing the family name. The rest of my family were pretty shocked, even my brothers, Jac and Olever. My mum insisted on giving us traditional names but added a twist, the spelling. Jack became J-a-c, Oliver turned into O-l-e-v-e-r and Peter was now P-e-e-t-a. They were all pronounced the same, no matter what way you spelt them, I think my parents just wanted to make life extremely difficult. Haymitch was in my corner from the start, he got me a few auditions when I was younger, I was an extra in a few T.V shows which actually lead to me staring in an advert for Mercedes when I was 15, 10 years later and here I am playing what will soon be a major role in one of Americas top T.V dramas. He's set up so many auditions for me over the years it's unbelievable, I think he's the reason me and Finnick are here today. That agent 'just happened' to come to the set of our show, looking for young actors to take to the US. Nope if you ask me that was all my Uncles doing, obviously mine and Finn's acting sealed the deal but the set-up was all him. He's actually classed as a genius, has an IQ of 150, that's why he understands. His parents always wanted him to become and engineer or scientist but he wanted to act It was his one true passion. He knows what the disapproval feels like. My father has warmed up to the idea, I think he's still upset that he'll be loosing his best cake decorator, my mother however is a different story. I think she's so bitter because she always came second to my Uncle Haymitch, and I guess I'm a lot like him. I mean the looks are all my dad, I'm like a clone of that man, but my acting skills, that's all Haymitch. He was actually a really nice guy, Hollywood ruined him, made him bitter and the alcohol certainly doesn't help. I'm interrupted from my thinking by Finnick's hphand waving in my face.

"Sorry, what?" I say confused, Finnick gives me a sympathetic smile.

"Dude, you were just staring at the door for like" he looks at his watch "3 minutes" wow, was it that long? Shit. Finn takes my silence as a sign to continue " look I know that wasn't what you expected to see when you got here tonight" what? "But let her get it out of her system" oh Katniss. God, it must have looked like I was thinking about her this whole time, which isn't entirely untrue, but still. "You guys are meant to be together, plus did you see that Cato prick, he doesn't want anything serious, just to get in her pants-" my fists clench as he says the last sentence, Finn stops speaking abruptly once he realises what he's said. " I mean, he wants to but he won't, obviously" he tries to correct himself but it's too late he's already planted the seed. I clears my throat and give him a tight smile. Katniss having sex with that guy isn't something I want to think about.

I raise my glass as a toast and announce

"To Finnick and Annie, I'm so happy for you guys, your my best friends and you make a hell of a couple. Annie, you have my upmost respect, I have no idea how you put up with him" they both chuckle and share a chaste kiss " but really, on a serious note, you guys are sole mates and are so lucky to have found each other" we all clink glasses and sip the crimson liquid, but I can't help but thinking that it's not as simple as to just _find_ you're sole mate, some times you can find them without looking. It doesn't help if they are sitting in a private dinning room with another man. Because I have no doubts that Katniss Everdeen is _the one, _and by next Friday she's going to know it.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**So, there you go, Peeta's broken it off with Delly :) yay! I'm only going to do a few of Peeta's POV through the whole story as I've said before, but get ready for another chapter from Katniss' point of view, and get ready for what happens 'next Friday'.**

**Leave a review to let me know what you liked/disliked.**

**Cx**


	7. Chapter 7

"So how was the date?" Jo questions me the second I walk through the door.

"Well, Cato was cocky, as usual, looked at me like a piece of meat, as usual, but there was one thing that I was not expecting, Peeta was at the restaurant" I say, my tone giving nothing away. Her mouth forms an 'o' shape.

"And, er, how did blue eyes react to seeing you on a date?" Blue eyes, that's the nickname Jo has given Peeta, she still refers to Finnick as the Greek god. How did he react? At first he seemed pleased to see me, that panty dropping smile he gave me made me forget about Cato for just a second back there. When we got to the table his face fell.

"He didn't seem happy to see me on a date, that's for sure" I tell her and it's honestly the vibe I was getting from him. She scoffs.

"Well, duh. Anyone can see that he wants you, and for once I'm not just talking about sexually." Really is it that obvious? Surely not? Not to me anyway. Then again I didn't notice that Gale liked me for a year, and he was my best friend. Emphasis on was.

"Talk about a hypocrite, he was ready to get engaged to Delly, he has no right to be jealous" I say. Jo raises an eyebrow to me.

"Then, by that logic, you can't be jealous of this Delly girl" oh wait. What? I'm not jealous of Delly, she's... Just some English girl I barley know.

"Jo, who's being brainless now, I'm not jealous of Delly" I say confidently "besides Peeta said he was breaking up with her today" I add quietly. She gasps and then exclaims

"Oh. My. God. This is fucking huge. Right, get your shit together, make sure your legs are shaved, I'll whip out that top that makes you tits look huge then we'll-" I cut her off abruptly

"Jo, what the fuck are you talking about?" I ask, she gives me an it's-so-totally-obvious look.

"Getting you and Blue eyes together, come on brainless, there's nothing stopping you from getting your man" oh please, what about the fact that I don't want nor do I deserve love. I will not have my heartbroken again. Peeta is the kind of guy who will want commitment, and I can't give it to him. I need to focus on work, so I can earn enough to pay off Prim's college fees. I don't tell Jo any of this of course, although if I were to tell anyone it would be her, she understands a broken heart . Her whole family were killed in a car accident when she was 16. Her mother and father were killed on impact but her little sister survived in the ICU for a couple of days before she died, that she said was the worst part about it. Seeing her sister survive had given her hope, seeing her die had crushed it and Johanna all at once. Jo didn't have any other family, her father was an only child and his parents died a few years ago, her mothers family wanted nothing to do with them, since Jo was born out of wedlock. This lead to Jo becoming a foster kid,and from what she's told me, beatings weren't out of the question at a few of her homes. She moved here from Queens when she was 21, she had just inherited all the money from her parents will, and decided on a change in scenery. She works even though she is set for life, and it's not as if she enjoys her job, says she does it to keep her mind busy. I know the feeling.

"Jo, I've just got back from a date, he's just broken up with his girlfriend. Plus, we probably wouldn't work together, we're so different" I reason, and it's true, we are polar opposites, in more ways than one, our personalities and our looks for starters.

"Well, they do say opposites attract" Jo says raising an eyebrow.

"That is complete and utter bullshit" I murmur, crossing my arms, defensively.

"Well, that's too bad" she says looking down at her phone, texting " because he's on his way up to our suite now"

"What!" I exclaim jumping up off of the bed. Why is he coming here? Wait. That's got to be bullshit, she's trying to freak me out, get a reaction. "he doesn't know where we live Jo, and besides how would you know" I say calming down. Panic attack over.

"Well, while you and the Greek god were sucking face, me and Peeta actually got to know each other, we have a few things in common and he's a good listener, so we exchanged numbers." She says simply, shrugging. What do Peeta and Jo have in common? They grew up in 2 different worlds, have 2 different careers, this doesn't add up. " so he asked for our room number, I gave it to him, and he's just text me saying that he's gunna be here in 5" shit, this isn't a joke, but he's here to see Jo, so that's fine. I'm still dressed from my date so I look half decent at least, I quickly dash to the bathroom mirror, to check that my braid is still behaving. I hear Jo's laughter from the bedroom when she sees my reaction, shit. That didn't look good, why am I trying to impress him? It's just Finnick's best friend, Peeta. Johanna's new friend, Peeta. The boy from 2 years ago, Pee- no, he's just a friend of a friend. Ok, he's only here to see Jo, he probably won't look my way. I exit the bathroom to find a smug Jo leaning, arms crossed, against the wall.

"I, er, just had to piss really badly, you know" I say as an excuse, which, of course she doesn't buy, but instead erupts into bouts of laughter.

"Yeah, ok, brainless. I'm sure that's why" she says her voice dripping with sarcasm and still trying to fight the laughter. She goes into the mini fridge and pulls out the beers we brought a week ago. Looks like Peeta's staying for a while then. Just a she places them on the coffee table in front of the T.V, there's a knock on the door, and she runs for the bathroom and slams shut the door. What the fuck! "Oh, brainless, I'm busy in here. Get the door will you" she shouts through the door, I can hear the smile in her voice. This was her plan, she wants to make it awkward between me and him. Great. I pound the door and yell

"Fuck you, Jo" I take a deep breath, here we go. I stalk over to the door and brace myself as I open it. It swings open and I bite my lip. Oh my. He's here, wearing his suit from dinner, his hair as messy as always and those eyes... Staring right through me. He's got one hand on the top do the door frame, leaning casually. The other is scratching the slight stubble on his chin. Fuckkkk me.

"Kat" he breaths, his breath tickling my face due to out close proximity. He clears his throat and stands straight, regaining his composure. "Hey, um, I didn't think you'd be back, erm, from your" he swallows "date" he says, his voice thick. "Is Johanna in?" he asks, peering behind me. "She said it was okay to come up" he gives me a quick smile and after a few seconds raises his eyebrows. Oh right, I'm supposed to answer him. My cheeks flame as I reply.

"Yeah, she's just in the bathroom" I say as I step aside to let him into the room "come in" he accepts my invitation with a small nod and walks past me. "Sooo" I say dragging the word out "what brings you here, Peeta" I softly whisper his name.

"Well, you saw that Annie was back and, erm" he scratches the back of his head " well, I thought they'd want some alone time" he finishes giving me a crooked grin. Oh. Right. My cheeks heat once again. I shouldn't talk about that, with him. Just then, I hear the bathroom door unlatch and it opens to reveal a very pleased Johanna. Damn her.

"Hey, Peeta" she greets casually "sorry, I just needed to freshen up, I've spend all my time with Katniss as she goes on and on about her awful date" she lies. She'd make an amazing actress. I stare at her dumbfounded, I can't believe she's talking about my date- which I did not say was awful- to Peeta. He greets her with a hug and we all make a move to sit down. Jo grabs the single chair, claiming that it's her favourite seat. Bullshit. She hates that chair, always says how uncomfortable it is. That only leaves the love seat for me and Peeta. Great. We settle down, open our beers and switch on the T.V. The programme, is Americas number one T.V drama, Flatline. Brilliant, just brilliant. I think sarcastically. I have to sit with Peeta, watching Peeta, on a love seat that makes us sit really close together, with Jo smirking at us and making suggestive comments. As I said, brilliant. Jo announces that she's starving, and since we have nothing to eat in the room, I offer to go out and get her something. Anything to get out of here for 10 minutes.

"No, Katniss, don't worry" she says as she gets up from her chair "I'll go and see you guys in 20 minutes" before I can object I hear the door shutting. Shit. Ok, so I'm alone, in a dark apartment, on a love seat, with Peeta Mellark. Breathe, this is going to be fine. He's not going to want to talk, just sit back and watch the show. I focus my eyes on the T.V screen and... Oh wow. Peeta. On the screen. Shirtless. Bloody. I think there was an explosion but I don't really care. Wow. I stare at the screen open mouthed and I can feel my whole body flushing.

"See something you like?" He murmurs his lips only inches away from my ear. My breathing hitches. Shit. I keep my face as unreadable as possible and my eyes fixed to the screen.

"Doesn't matter, it's probably all make-up and special effects anyway" I say nonchalantly. I turn to look at him, his eyebrows are raised and he's biting his lip.

"You think?" He replies, his voice husky. My heart is beating unbelievably fast now. I swallow and nod my head, unable to form words right now. "Well, what if I told you, it's not make-up" he whispers. I don't know what makes me say this next bit, maybe it's the 4/5 beers I've consumed.

"Prove it" I say confidently, biting my lip and then tracing my tongue over where my teeth had just been.

Before I realise what going on, his lips are on mine, soft and warm and firm and oh, a jolt of electricity is immediately sent thought me and I move my hands to his hair. He deepens the kiss and moves his hands to my waist, lifting me to straddle his lap. Our mouths move in sync as I pull harder at his hair, growing more wet but he second. Holy shit, this feels good. His tongue traces my bottom lip and I moan loudly, opening my mouth and allowing his tongue entrance. He readily takes advantage, and I feel his tongue against mine in an instant, moving fast as the hunger of the kiss consumes me. I softly whimper into his mouth as he bites my bottom lip, it sends a jolt of electricity straight to my groin. I can feel his hardness against me and I sway my hips to grind against his. He pulls away from the kiss as a deep growl escapes from his throat. He begins to trail kisses along my jaw, I spread my legs wider, trying to get some form of relief. He nibbles his way down my neck and begins to suck, nibble and kiss right above my collar bone.

"P-eh-Peetahhh" I groan, he knows what that spot does to me, he flicks his tongue along my collarbone and I cry out. He brings his lips up to my ear and softly bites down on the lobe.

"I've been waiting so long to make you scream my name" he growls and I buck my hips, on instinct. I hear his sharp intake if breath "Fuck, baby. I'm so hard for you" he murmurs, hearing him swear causes me to moan into his hair and pull his face back to me. His lips are on mine again, dominating the kiss. It's been so long since someone took control of me like this, 2 years actually. One hand travels to my ass, holding me close against him, whilst the other trails up the side of my body. I gasp as his hand grazes my breast, momentarily stopping the kiss, his hand continues it's journey to reach my jaw, where he pulls my face back to his and our lips meet again. My panties are completely soaked through and my dress is bunched at my hips as they move to their own accord against his. We're interrupted by his phone ringing. He signs deeply into my mouth as he pulls away.

"Fuck" he exclaims as I climb off him so he can retrieve his phone. He stands up, straining against his pants and walks over to the dinning chair where he left his blazer, to pick up his phone. I stand up and smooth my dress back over my hips, making my self presentable. I hear him greet whoever is on the phone and at this moment I am extremely pissed but slightly grateful for whoever is calling, I don't know if I would have stopped. What's going to happen now? Shit. What did I just do? No, what did we just do? Me and Peeta. Peeta turns around and mouths 'sorry' at me, referring to the phone call, I point to the bathroom and hold up my index finger telling him I'll be in there for one minute. He nods his head and I scurry out of the room. As soon as I close the door behind me, I let out a deep breath and lean against it. Wow. I walk over to the mirror, to fix myself up, like I was doing a mere half and hour ago. My lips are red and swollen from the kiss and my cheeks are, of course, flushed a deep crimson. My braid still sits on my shoulder, trailing down my chest, however it is now messy and falling out. Probably from when Peeta moved it so he could access my collarbone and neck. I quickly undo the hair tie and sooth my hair, so it all falls down my back. Shit. A hickey. He's given me a fucking hickey. How the hell did I not notice him doing this. There it is, right above my collarbone, where my neck and shoulders meet. I stomp out of the bathroom.

"Peeta" I call out to him whist he sits on the couch "you've g-" before I can finish my sentence, Jo pops up from her chair. Shit. That was close.

"Hey, brainless" she says. "How did you and blue eyes get on?" Her eyes twinkle with humor, does she know what went on? Hopefully Peeta calmed down before she got here.

"Yeah, um, fine." I reply coolly whilst resuming my seat next to Peeta. I scrape my hair to one side of my face and I hear Jo snicker.

"Brainless, well done" she says. What the fuck is she going on about? "Looks like Cato got some action tonight" shit, the hickey. My face flames as I chuck my hair back to cover the mark on my neck. At least she thinks Cato did it.

"Jo, let's not talk about this now" I say flickering my eyes over to Peeta, playing my part perfectly. To her it probably looks likes she's making me uncomfortable, by talking about Cato with my kinda-sorta-not really ex, in the room. Little does she know he's actually the one that gave it to me. Peeta actually looks quite uncomfortable too, I don't know whether he's playing his part or that the mention of Cato's name really make him annoyed. Then again it could be nothing about this current situation, maybe he's pissed that we were interrupted. I decide to change the subject. "Who was on the phone Peeta?" I question, not looking him in the eye. This isn't just making general conversation, I want to know who interrupted the best kiss I've had in years, I think he senses this because he smirks before replying.

"My Uncle and Agent, Haymitch" Ah, yes, he told me about Haymitch, his inspiration for acting, his role model. 2 years ago he just referred to him as his uncle, I guess now Peeta's moved up in the world, Haymitch has decided to fill the role of mentor as well. Haymitch Abernathy, he was an amazing actor, my mother used to love his films, we were forced to watch them as kids. After she checked out I found myself watching them again, even though I resented her for not taking care of us I still needed to feel close to her. I guess it's like how I go to the bar to be mourn the loss of my father.

"Oh, ok. Well, tell him I'm mad at him for interrupting us while watching Flatline. That was a really _intense_ episode" I whine and he smiles, a slight blush creeping onto his cheeks. He knows what I really mean.

"Will do" Peeta replies casually. "So, erm, next Friday I've got an interview with Cesar Flickerman" I nod my head, Finn mentioned something about this. "Yeah well, we're allowed guests to come with us, you know as support" he looks between me and Jo "do you guys wanna come, we've already got Annie and well yeah..." I smile as he can't seem to get his words out. He seems nervous about something.

"I'll try and get Friday off work, it would be great to come and support you both" Jo replies

"I'm off on Friday! So I'll be there. What time?" I inquire. It's amzing I can be so casual given what happened 10 minutes ago.

"I'll pick you up outside the hotel at noon" he says I look at him questionably, he's only going to be upstairs why can't he just get the lift down and get us? He senses my confusion and sets me straight. "Kat, we're moving in a week remember?" Of course they are "yeah, we're just finishing furnishing this week and by Next Tuesday, we'll be out of your hair" oh. They're not going to be upstairs anymore, I'm not going to be able to see Finn as much anymore because of his girlfriend, and now he's moving? I'll miss him. But I guess Peeta will occupy my time just fine. Wait. No. What? I can't start a relationship with him? But that kiss felt so good. If being in a relationship means more kisses like that... No. I cant, relationships lead to love and love only leads to getting hurt. Maybe we can be friends, who hang out and make out and... Shit. No, I'm not into all the friends with benefits thing not after Seneca. God, how many fucked up relationships have I had? Too many, and I can't afford another one. But...

"Ok, well I should get going. Finnick and Annie should be done 'celebrating' their engagement by now" what? Engagement?

"Oh, do you mind if I come up" Peeta nods but I catch Jo in the corner of my eye raising her eyebrows. "I didn't congratulate them before and if they're still up i'll do it now. If not I'll be back in 10? Ok Jo?" She nods and heads to the bedroom as Peeta puts his jacket on, I open the door and hold it open for him to walk out, then I follow. we both go to press the elevator button at the same time and out hands meet, a current flows through me at the contact and I pull my hand back as if I've been burned. Peeta pushes the button and looks at me, his eyes smouldering, my breathing picks up but the spell is broken as the elevator pings announcing it's arrival. Peeta is still looking intently at me, so I grab his hand and lead him into the elevator. The moment the doors roll closed, my back is against the wall, his hands either side of my head, his lips inches from mine.

"Kat, I want you so badly, but this isn't meaningless for me, okay? I need to know you feel something" he breaths, running his lips down my cheekbone, causing my eyelids to flutter shut. I swallow and reopen my eyes.

"I do, Peeta. So much, when you kiss me..." I trail off "the world stops" I complete my sentence boldly. It's true. His lips are once again on mine, moulding perfectly against my own. The hunger, the fire is back and I wrap my hands arounds is neck, locking my fingers together. He tugs on my bottom lip with his teeth and I grant him a long moan in return. Suddenly his hands are gone from beside my face and are warping my legs around his waist. I break the kiss and nibble at his strong jaw, flicking my tongue along the stubble on his chin. One of his hands moves up my back whilst the other stays holding me up by my ass. His hand reaches my hair and he tugs gently as I nibble at his earlobe. A jolt is send through my body as one of his fingers strays from it's place on my ass and brushes close to my core. Shit. I want him so badly. The elevator once again pings signalling we have reached our destination. I really wish his fingers would have reached their destination. He still hasn't released my legs from his waist, so I take to opportunity to whisper in his ear

"You had to get me all worked up before going to see Annie and Finn didn't you. Now all I'm going to be thinking about whilst I congratulate them is how bad I wanna fuck you" I whisper huskily, he groans, releases my legs and gives me a quick peck on the lips before I unlock my hands from his neck and lead him out of the elevator. Surprisingly even that peck on the lips sent sparks through out my body. Damn you Peeta Mellark. I could actually fall for you... If I haven't already.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**I hope that going to keep some of you sated for the week. The next few chapters will have more of P&K hiding their 'blossoming' romance. Some Everlark fluff coming up in the next chapters and then the Ceasar Flickerman interview. Yay! I can't wait! **

**Leave a review :)**

**C x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Because I've just gotten 100 followers, I'm treating you all to an early update! Yay!**

His blue orbs shine as he takes his thumb out of his mouth, wet with his saliva and swirls it around my nipple. The wetness between my legs doubles as I clamp them shut, trying to seek relief from this sweet torture.

"Peeet" I breathe as he pinches my nipple and a wave of pleasure spikes through me "ahhhh baby" I cry as his lips begin their decent down my neck, nicking, kissing, biting, licking his way down to my collarbone. My breathing becomes heavy and I pant as he massages my breasts and lavishes my neck with attention. We're both shirtless and I can feel him straining through his dark denim jeans. His lips begin to stray from my collarbone and trail down my sternum. His mouth expertly nips around my breast before closing in on my hardened nipple. I clench my muscles as he begins to circle his tongue around the tip of my breast, I'm mumbling incoherent words into the mattress. His mouth moves onto the left breast, repeating the same pleasure filled actions with his tongue and lips. I can feel a coil tighten in my belly as he continues and when his teeth lightly clamp down around my nipple, I let go, calling out his name as I ride out my orgasm. As I come down from my climax I can hear my ringtone and Peeta, along with my surroundings fade into darkness. I wake with I jolt.

Holy shit. Did I just? Yep, I just came in my dream. Well actually, it wasn't a dream, more like a replay of yesterday events but still, I've never climaxed in my sleep before. Damn Peeta Mellark. Why is he so special. I drag myself out of bed and fumble to locate my cell phone. I reach it just as the call cuts out. For gods sake. I glance at the screen and see the call is from Peeta, I call back straight away, maybe he's got some free time. Ever since that night on the couch and in the elevator, we've been trying to sneak off at every available opportunity to see each other. It's not that we don't love our friends but keeping it a secret has been... well, hot. Really hot. It's not like we're friends with benefits because we have actually had a few kind of dates. Jo went out clubbing one night so I invited him over for a movie night, Finnick and Annie stayed at a friends one night across town, so he made me dinner and we had a sleepover. That was fun. Despite all of this we haven't actually had sex yet. We aren't labelling things just yet, he's getting all this publicity over his new role and I'm not good at relationships. Peeta picks up the phone and I am drawn out of my thoughts by his voice.

"Hey, baby" he says and I can hear him smiling down the phone.

"Hi" I say "I'm guessing, since you're calling me 'baby', that you're alone?" I question

"Yup, in my trailer on set, _baby_" he replies

"Good, because you just made me come" I say, boldly. Strangely I don't get shy with Peeta.

"Hmmm" he says pausing for a moment "and how did I do that?" He asks huskily

"Well, I just had a very real dream about you, about yesterday in fact" I tell him.

"Ohh fuck" he groans "I'm getting hard just thinking about that" her adds and a thought pops into my head

"Anything I can do about that? I'm not working today, and I need you" I hear him moan on the other side of the phone.

"As a matter of fact that's why I called you, I get off early today, so let's go to my suite and give it a proper send off" I smile at his suggestion, he will be moving in to his new apartment in a day, I'll see him when he checks out, but, apart from that we don't see each other again until Friday, at the Ceasar Flickerman show-which is 4 days away.

"I'll be there when you get back" I say as I search around my room for the penthouse room key.

"Ok, I'll be 40 minuets max" he tells me.

"Can't wait" I say, and I really can't.

"Me neither, see you soon, love" and with that he hangs up the phone. He just called me love? Don't get me wrong it sounded unbelievably sexy in his accent but isn't that what couples call each other? Are we a couple? Will we be a couple? No, I can't. But it will just be like it is now accept, we won't need to sneak around. I could do that, couldn't I? We could actually go out in public together. And my feelings would stay the same. What are my feelings? I like him, figured that much out. We have an amazing connection. And for the first time in a year, I want a relationship. Okay... So? No I can't, I could fall really hard for him and I will get hurt, worse than anything before. Oh god I need a shower, to think.

20 minutes later and I'm using my key card to get into the penthouse suite once again. I open the door and Finnick and Annie are standing on the other side. Shit. How do explain this. They both look like they are on their way out, Annie had tears running down her face but she seems to be smiling now. Finnick looks his usual calm and collected self.

"Hey, guys" I say trying to hide the surprise in my voice. Peeta didn't say they were in? What the hell do I say?

"Hey, Katniss" Annie greets me warmly, wiping away her tears and pulling me in for a hug. I've hung out with Finn and Annie a lot in the past few days, Annie is quiet and I immediately liked her, she neutralises Finnick perfectly. Maybe that's what I need? Could Peeta do that? I thi- no stop.

"Hey, Annie are you okay?" I say, keeping the subject off of why I'm here.

"Yeah, fine, great actually" she smiles at me

"Yeah, hey Kitty" Finn adds "um, what are you doing here?" Shit

"I, er, think I left something here from the other night. Peeta said, um, it would be okay to come up and check. He said the place was empty, I'm sorry guys" I say, they both nod their heads. And the oscar goes to...

"Yeah, well we were just heading out. We can stay and help if you'd like" Annie suggests.

"No, no. I'm fine, I'll be in and out in 10 minutes tops" I need to get them out of here before Peeta shows up.

"Ok well w-" Finnick is interrupted by Peeta opening the door, a huge smile plastered on his face which falls when he sees the 3 of us.

"He- oh" Peeta says biting his lip when he realises the situation. "Erm Katniss what are you doing here?" Oh fucking hell. I widen my eyes at him.

"I texted you? Said I left something up here the other night?" I say slowly, thankfully the light in his eyes goes off and he catches on to my cover story.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, it's just work, it's been on my mind all day" oh yeah 'work'.

"Hey, man. we're just leaving so I'll see you later. No funny business you two" Finn jokes. Little does he know... We both smile tightly as the pair make their way out of the door.

"Shit" Peeta exclaims as he turns around from shutting the door.

"Oh my god" I giggle as I walk up to him "what was that?" I say and peck him on the lips, wrapping my arms around his neck. His hands snake around my waist.

"What was what?" He asks me as he kisses my nose.

"The whole 'what are you doing here?' Like they were going to buy that" I say teasingly as I look up at him.

"Hey, it worked didn't it?" he says. Moving his hands lower to squeeze my ass.

"Only because I saved your ass" I retort, my hands finding their way into the hairs at the base of his neck

"I think in saved your arse" he says as he pinches my left ass cheek, I yelp.

"Hey!" I object, giggling. I pull his face down to mine and give him a chaste kiss.

"How was your day?" He asks, releasing me from our embrace with a kiss on the forehead and leading me over to the couch.

"It started amazingly" I say sitting on his lap and kissing his cheek "thanks for that by the way" I add referring to my dream.

"mmm, anytime, baby" he murmurs as I put my arms around his neck and he nuzzles his face into my hair.

"How was your day?" I ask playing his unruly hair, twirling it around my finger. He raises his head from my hair and leans back on the couch. I swing my leg over and straddle him.

"Well, something tells me it's about to get better" he says, leaning forward and placing a teasing kiss on my collarbone. "It didn't start as good as yours, I can tell you that" he continues smirking at me "went to the set, shot one lousy scene. I mean who wants to see me making out with Clove Jones" I raise my eyebrows at him, jealously bubbling inside me.

"You and Clove, huh?" I say nonchalantly. He gives me a shit eating grin and chuckles a bit.

"Yeah? Why?" he says teasingly

"No reason" I declare, looking away towards the balcony.

"Is Katniss Everdeen jealous?" he remarks and I snap my head back to him.

"No" I pout. Removing my hands from his hair

"I think you are" he insists, his chest still vibrating from his contained laughter.

"I'm not" I say moving my legs to get up and stop straddling him. He grabs my waist before I can move another inch. His head leans forward and ducks down to my collarbone. He starts to lick along my shoulder and I moan.

"Are you mad?" He asks in between kisses that he scatters along my neck

"uh, uh" is all I can say a his kisses reach my jaw. My fingers snake their way up his body and grasp his face. "Why don't you give me a real kiss" I say teasingly, a smile creeping on my face. And he's more than happy to oblige. His firm lips are moving against mine in an instant, sending sparks out to every part of my body. He smiles against my lips resting his forehead against mine, I grin back at him. "If you kissed her anything like that, you're in trouble, Peeta Mellark" I joke and his smile gets wider.

"I wouldn't dream of it, baby" he replies pecking my lips. "Speaking of dreams, seems like I need to give you a new topic to dream of tonight"

"oh yeah?" I reply as his mouth trails kisses from my cheekbone down to the corner of my mouth. Instead of a reply, I get his lips on mine again. My eyes flutter closed as the fire in my belly re-ignites. I start to grind my hips against his as I feel the wetness pool between my legs. My hands tug at his hair and I rewarded with a moan, when his mouth opens I take full advantage and plunge my tongue into his mouth. Both our tongues engage in a slow and sensual dance, this isn't like the first time, it's not hard and fast, but it's just as hot and heavy. My nails scrape his scalp and I feel his hardness beneath me. One of my hands ventures down his neck, down his chest, down his toned stomach and cups his erection. His pulls away from our kiss with a groan, throwing his head back as my fingers explore. I pepper open-mouthed kisses along his jaw as my fingers make short work of his button and fly. I move off of his lap, causing him to lift his head up and open his eyes. He groans in objection when he sees me standing up but the words of protest that were about to escape his lips die in his throat when he sees me offer my hand. He gets up, takes my hand and I lead him to his bedroom. "Get those pants off Mellark" I murmur as I shut the door behind us. He complies, also getting rid of his shirt. My mouth dries as I see him standing there naked. Holy shit. I'm so lucky. I walk past him casually and plop down onto his bed. He turns and raises a questionable eyebrow. "Care to join me, _baby_?" I say huskily. He waltzes over to the bed and lays down next to me, propping his hand behind his head as it rests in the headboard. I climb over to him and plant kisses all over his chest, down his arms, focusing on the little white scars I find scattered over his forearms. Burns? He _has_ worked around ovens all his life. I move over to his abdomen and feel the muscles contract as I grasp his length in my hand. He feels so hard but so soft, I run my hand up and down slowly, brushing my thumb over the tip, gathering the moisture that's beaded there and using it as lubricant. He moans as I increase my speed and just as he's about to come I take my hand away. His eyes flitter open as I lean down and run my tongue along the underside of his dick. He moans one last time and I rise up as he comes over his stomach. His bright blue eyes meet mine as I give him a cheeky smile

"That" he's says "was fucking amazing" He sighs, moving to get up.

"Good" I reply whilst pushing his chest, making him stay laying down. "Stay here and I'll get us some stuff to clean up" he nods as I get up from the bed. I walk out of the room and can hear him shout after me

"Why the hell do you still have clothes on?" I chuckle as I enter the bathroom. I give my hands a quick wash and grab some tissue to dry them. I go to put the tissue in the trash but when I open the bin something stops me. A pregnancy test. Holy shit. Is Annie- of course she is, that explains the tears. Oh. My. God. I pick up the test, making sure it's not the part Annie peed on. Gross. I grab a flannel for Peeta and run out of the bathroom. I can't believe this."Peeta!" I exclaim as I enter the bedroom.

"Again why do you still have clothes on, you sho-" I stop him speaking by throwing the flannel in his face.

"Peeta. Oh. My. God. Annie. she's" he cuts me off with a loud groan.

"No offence baby, but I don't wanna talk about Annie when you've just got me off" he says sitting up and chucking the now dirty flannel to the side.

"Well, too bad" I say.

"Kat, what's in your hand?" He asks me. Finally we're getting somewhere. I walk to the edge of the bed a throw the test down I front of him. He looks from the test to me wide eyed. Really, we haven't even had sex, Peeta? Get that brain working!

"For fucks sake, Peeta. Its not mine" I say and I see the pieces of the puzzle fit together in his mind.

"Holy Mother Fucking Shit!" he says "Annie's Pregnant" his voice goes so high pitch that I have to burst out laughing. "Finnick's going to be a dad" he exclaims.

"Wow" I breathe. This is amazing. "Wait, she must have been pregnant before she came to New York? Just as well she came back." Peeta's smile falls

"What if it's not his?" Peeta asks. What? It's his, has to be. Doesn't it? Oh shit what if he's right, that would also explain the tears. But Annie wouldn't sleep around.

"No, come on Peeta, you know Annie, she's not like that"

"I guess" he says the frown not leaving his face.

"Let's not talk about it, let's talk about the fact you thought that test was mine" I say raising me eyebrow as he sheepishly looks up at me.

"Well-um, I erh. Didn't know if we accidentally" He stammers. I giggle

"Peeta, we haven't had sex. I couldn't have been pregnant."

"Yeah, but we were pretty close on Saturday, I didn't know if... I don't know!"

"It would be too soon to tell anyway" I say. I freeze when I realise what I've just said. We were really close on Saturday, and when he came... And then he put his fingers... Oh. Nope. It's not possible. "Anyway..." I say clearing my throat anything to change the subject.

"Are we going to tell them we know?" He asks as he puts his boxers back on.

"We can't tell them _we_ know" Peeta furrows his eyebrows and asks

"Why not?"

"Okay, here's how that will go... Hey Annie, Katniss found your pregnancy test when she was in the bathroom, getting me a flannel, so I could wipe off the after effects of the best handjob I've ever had. Or something like that" I tease, he chuckles.

"That was the best handjob I've ever had" he says smirking "but you have to let me return the favour" he insists, I lay down on the bed "and I can finally get you naked" he says moving his hand across my stomach and beginning to unbutton my jeans.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**ANNIE'S PREGNANT! And you got some sexy K&P action. What more could you want? Oh yeah. DRAMA. Don't worry I'm getting to it... Brace yourselves.**

**Leave a review? ;) **

**Cx**


	9. Chapter 9

I pick out my ripped, denim skinny jeans, a white top and a lightweight black blazer. This works together, doesn't it? Oh, god. I'm hopeless at this stuff. What's the dress code like? Maybe I should text Peeta. No he'll be busy getting ready. We've barley spoken since the night before he moved out, I mean we saw each other when they all checked out of the room but besides that it's been a few texts at most. That's why I'm extremely grateful that it's Friday- the day of the Caesar Flickerman interview. Caesar has been a chat show host ever since I can remember, in fact one of the earliest memories I have of my mother is her watching Haymitch on the show. I waltz over to my underwear draw and grab a simple, white pair of bra and panties, but something catches my eye. My Vitoria secret black bra and pantie set. The bra is black lace with a slight push up, and instead of having on singular band that clasps at the back, it has 3 thin straps that wrap around my ribcage. The panties are similar, black lace in the front, thong in the back, all held together with 3 horizontal straps. I think I'll wear this, let's hope me and Peeta get some alone time after the show. I quickly put on the skinny jeans, which are actually a bit loose now. Shit. That's not good. I chuck on the white top, which, thankfully, is thick enough that you don't see my bra underneath. Lastly I shrug on on of Johanna's black blazers. I think I'll do. Oh, but shit, I need shoes. I head straight to Jo's closet, knowing that my shoe collection is very limited. I pick out a pair of heeled, strappy sandals, which match an oversized, shoulder tote bag in the same tan brown. Both are by Michael Kors, I swear this girl has more money than sense. Me and Johanna have some kind of unspoken agreement, that as long as it's returned in the same state you took it, you can borrow the other's stuff. I take full advantage of this, especially today. We're going to the set of Caesar's talk show, with 2, up and coming celebrities. In fact I walked passed a newspaper stand today and Peeta and Finn where featured in one of the magazines. I chuck on the shoes, swing the bag over my shoulder and check my appearance, not bad, Everdeen, not bad. It's actually quite sunny today, so I grab a pair of large sunglasses. Yup, I look the part. I have left my hair down and it falls in soft waves around my shoulders, Peeta loves it when I put my hair down like this. My outfit, isn't too dressy but not too casual either, perfect for this afternoon. I hope. My makeup consists of mascara, eyeliner and a nude lipgloss. I don't wear foundation, partly because it's so hard to find a match to my olive skin. I also forgo using blush, being around Peeta all day will take care of that I'm sure. I glance at my phone 11:47, perfect. I walk out of the room and ride down in the elevator. As I approach the front desk, I get a wolf whistle from Jo, who's sitting at the front desk. Turns out she couldn't get today off, so she's watching it on T.V later.

"Damn, Brainless. You clean up nicely, you look like the perfect celebrity girlfriend" she says mockingly, she still has no clue about me and Peeta but doesn't give up on teasing me about him.

"Jo, we are friends, if that" I say. Yeah, right friends.

"Well, looks like your 'friend' is here, and looking hot can I add" she smirks. I whip round to see Peeta walking into the lobby. He's wearing Timberlands, dark, faded jeans and a plain, white v-neck. Wow. His hair is just as messy as usual and he's also wearing a pair of aviators. I leave Jo with a breathy goodbye, my voice betraying me. I slowly make my way across the lobby until he sees me, I stand still as his electric blue eyes meet my own, lighting up and a huge smile spreading across his face. My face also breaks into a grin as he strides towards me.

"Hey" he smiles when he's standing in front of me, careful not to touch me as Jo is watching our every move.

"Hey" I reply, drinking in the sight of him.

"You don't understand how much I want to kiss you right now" he murmurs, looking around the lobby casually, as if we're having a normal conversation.

"Oh, trust me, I do" I answer, the blush creeping onto my cheeks.

"Then, let's get out of here" he whispers huskily and turns to lead me out of the lobby. He gets his keys from the valet, who brings round a white Ferrari 458. You've got to be kidding me.

"I didn't peg you as the flashy type" I joke as he holds open the door for me. He chuckles.

"It's all for show, baby" he replies with a cheeky grin and I get into the car. He shuts my door and get into the drivers side. He pulls out and turns down 42nd street.

"So, where are you taking me? Back to your apartment?" I question.

"Nope" he says simply, popping the p. So... Where are we going? I wait for the reply but it doesn't come.

"That's all I get? I don't even get to know where we're going?" I say a scowl forming on my face. He signs dramatically.

"Well, if you must know" he huffs but smiles at the same time "we're going on a date" what? We have to get to the interview? A date, that's something that couples do, isn't it? In public? Of course it's in public.

"What about the interview" I say trying to change the subject.

"Oh, the interview is live at 7.30, we have to be there by 4" He explains, 4! It's just gone past 12 now. 4 hours, hmm, we could do a lot in 4 hours, we could have gone to my room. Instead were are driving to... Where? After a while I look up from my hands and out the window, we're in Soho. "So, where is this date?" I ask as we turn down another street. The sign reads _Houston Street_, Peeta takes a left, turning down _Thomson street_.

"Here" Peeta says parking the car. Honestly it's looks ridiculous, this bug flashy car outside this quaint little restaurant, who's sign reads Lupa. From the outside, it seems like a quiet, possibly family run, restaurant. The orange sign is slightly worn, overall it looks quite average but if I know Peeta, then I know this restaurant is going to be way above average. He takes his food seriously, he grew up as a baker, but also, or so he tells me, has amazing culinary skills. The first time we went out to dinner, he kept talking about what wines complimented which dishes, it was quite cute honestly. The restaurant itself is cosy, with large, white, circle lights that hang low above the bar and over a few of the square tables. The dark wood bar rungs along the left side of the room, behind it are rows upon rows of bottles. Peeta checks our reservation and then grabs my hand leading me to our table. We are seated quickly at a corner table next to the red brick wall at the back of the room. We both pick up a menu and I give it a quick glance before looking back up at Peeta.

"So, how did you find this little treasure?" I ask smoothing a napkin over my lap.

"Well, it's just down the road from my new Apartment " He tells me.

"Really?" I ask, he doesn't seem like he'd go for Soho, maybe the upper east side, even west village. He nods his head "Why, Soho?" I ask, curious.

"I visited when I first came here and the thing I loved about it, is its artsy personality. They are very much into details there. The cobblestone streets lend a wonderful ambiance to the area, as do art galleries." Wow, I've never heard Soho described like that before, he has such a way with words. "The only thing I had to tell Finnick was that there were designer shops and he was all for it" he laughs and I join in.

"So you're into art, I take it. I mean I got that sort of vibe when we first met, when you talked about the colours" I explain.

"Yeah, before I found acting, I really got into art. I guess it started young, I decorated my first cake when I was 6 and from then on, I was always drawing more designs. When I got into secondary school, I experimented with still life, abstracts- which are my favourites by the way, and yeah, when my minds messed up, you know thinking about too much, I just paint." His eyes light up whilst he's talking, it's pretty amazing.

"Hmm, maybe one day I'll have you paint for me" I suggest and he nods in agreement. Then he picks up the wine list.

"Do you want to choose the wine? Or do you want me to do the honours?" He asks politely. I shake my head, declining.

"No, trust me you don't want me picking the alcohol" I say and he chuckles.

"If you insist" he says to which I nod my head. He calls over the waiter and orders 'a bottle of VALENTINI TREBBIANOD'ABRUZZO 2008' I wouldn't even know how to pronounce that let alone, know what it is. Am I out of my depth here?

An hour later and I've just finished my desert: Riccota with honey. Turns out Peeta speaks fluent French and knows some Spanish as well. He grew up in Hampstead, London. I already knew he had 2 brothers, but I found out their names are: Jac and Olever. Why they are spelt like that, I do not know. His dad's name is Brian, his mother is called Melissa. His favourite food is macaroni cheese, which is also one of his favourite meals to cook. His first kiss was with a girl called Amy when he was 10. I tell him about Effie and how, due to her job as an interior designer, I can name at least 30 shades of blue.

"So, what is your favourite shade of blue?" He asks jokingly.

"Your eye colour" I reply instantly, without thinking. Shit, did I say that out loud? Oh god. My cheeks flame to about 1000 degrees. Fuuucckkk.

"Really, my eyes?" He says, raising his eyebrows and smiling. This is mortifying. I hide behind my wine glass, giggling.

"Um, no" I say biting my lip and peeking out behind my glass. He sits with a smug grin plastered across his face. I look up at the dark wood beams on the ceiling wishing the embarrassment to fade away quickly. Next thing I know I feel his thumb and index finger on my chin, pulling my face back to his. When I look at him he's leaning across the table, only centimetres from my face. When my eyes meet his he smiles and places a chaste kiss on my lips. It's only for a few seconds but it sends shivers down my spine. I smile as he pulls away, and he leans back in his seat.

"Thank you" he says and I give him a confused look "for the comment about my eyes?" He explains and I giggle once again. God, what's made me so giddy?

"You're welcome" I reply.

Peeta calls for the check and doesn't even let me cover the tip. I sit and pout until he takes my hand and leads me out of the restaurant, where I turn and kiss him.

"Thank you, that was perfect" I say and to be honest, it really was. He tells me it's no problem and instead of taking me back to the car we stroll down the street, hand in hand. We arrive at the end of the street and Peeta pulls me into a black and white building. The sign reads 55 Thompson. Wow. They live here? I heard the Hedi Klum was looking for a place here. He quickly leads me through the lobby and to the elevator. When we get inside he presses the button that says 'PH'.

"So you're a penthouse kind of guy? Aren't you?" I smile up at him he looks down at me chuckling and shaking his head.

"Hey, that's all Finn. Don't look at me" he says, holding his hands up in mock defence. We exit the elevator and he quickly leads me over to one of the 3 doors that lead to the apartments. He opens the door labeled PHC and motions for me to go in first. I enter the foyer and take in my surrounding, the walls are all white but 2 abstract canvases adorn the wall, the first is in many different shades of blue, the dominant shade being Prussian blue, which is layered on thickly, the paint looks as if it's melting down the canvas, there are subtle flicks of sea green and white amongst the blues. It looks amazing. The next piece looks to be from the same artist, there are still some elements of the 'melting' paint but the painting mainly consists of different textures, one of which I can only compare to the bark of a tree. The colours is this one are more muted, mostly consisting of pastel colours but with bold flicks of black submerged too. Separately they are beautiful, together they are outstanding.

"Wow" I breathe. Peeta comes up behind me, wraps his hands around my waist and places a small kiss below my ear.

"You like?" He whispers against my neck. I nod my head rapidly. He takes one hand off my waist and moves so he's beside me, the other arm draping across my back and sitting at my hip, holding me close to him. "Well, let me give you a tour" he says seductively, kissing my cheek. We walk into the living area and stop dead in our tracks.

"Well aren't you cosy?" Finn says looking between us. Peeta drops his arm from my hip and clears his throat, whilst Finn and Annie erupt in fits of laughter on the couch. My face must be as red as a tomato right now. Caught red handed. Annie is laying against Finnick, her back to his front and his hand is splayed across her abdomen.

"Well, aren't you two cosy" I retort, my gaze fixed on Finnick's hand. As soon as he notices my line of sight he takes his hand away as if he's been burnt. Annie stands up and approaches me and Peeta.

"Peeta, you told her?" She asks. Oh so they knew that Peeta knew. Peeta holds his hands up.

"Technically, she told me." He states. Oh no. He can't bring that up, I really don't want to explain how that happened. Annie gives us a confused look, Finn gets up stands beside her with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean, she told you?" Finn asks. I speak up.

"Again, Finn, if you have to talk about me, please keep in mind I have a name, and it's not 'she'. Anyway, I was in your bathroom the other day and I found Annie's test, Peeta was in the bedro-" I stop mid-sentence as a smug grin appears on both their faces. Shit I just said Peeta was in the bedroom, didn't I. Ohh god. This is not my day. Think, Everdeen!

"And what were you and dear Peeta doing in the bedroom, Kitty?" Finnick asks sweetly. Bastard.

"Nothing" I say, my voice rising several octaves and betraying my wish to sound casual. "That's not important right now" I state "what is, is that you guys are having a baby!" I say, my voice raising, this time out of excitement. "Congratulations!" I say pulling them both into a hug, as I pull away I see Annie wipe a tear from her eye. Finnick pulls her into a hug, resting his chin on the top of her head.

"Sorry, she's emotional, but thanks Kitty, we've just had our doctors appointment" he says, beaming.

"How did it go?" Peeta finally pipes up.

"Perfectly, she's 7 weeks along". He says proudly, kissing the top of Annie's head, then he leads us all over to the black couches that sit in front of the T.V unit. Glancing at the ceiling I see there is a skylight directly above us. As you walk out of the foyer, you go directly into the 'great room',which is all open plan. The ceilings are at least 10 feet, there's the living area directly to your left, straight ahead is a quaint kitchen, all in white oak. To the left of the kitchen is a table and chairs. Beyond that, from what I can see on my place on the couch is a balcony. If you go out of the foyer and turn left there is a hallway, I'll see whats behind those doors later, when Peeta give me the tour. As I settle into Peetas chest on the couch, I observe the walls. This room is also filled with abstract painting- from what I can tell, it's a different artist. Theses canvases are filled with bold lines and deliberate strokes. The room is predominately black and white, the only colour added by the paintings and the vase of oversized flowers on the dinning table, that I presume was placed by Annie. I pace my hand on Peeta's chest and look towards Finnick and Annie, who are sitting on the couch opposite, staring wide-eyed at me and Peeta. What?

"So, do you guys wanna tell us how long..." He points a finger at me and Peeta, circling it around in the air "this, has been going on?" Oh. That's what they're so shocked about. I guess it's just instinct now, I didn't even think about doing it, but here we are, my legs curled underneath me, as I lay back on Peeta's shoulder. Well, there's no denying it now. Peeta looks down at me for confirmation, I nod my head, telling him to go ahead.

"Since last Wednesday" he says sheepishly

"What?" Finnick questions loudly, amazed. He sits up from the couch open mouthed. "This has been going on for over a week, and I didn't notice?" He asks, I shrug my shoulders and give him a half smile. "Wait, Wednesday? Kitty, you were on a date that night? With that Cato guy." He says, confused. I feel Peeta tense slightly at Cato's name, he really doesn't like him...

"Yeah..." I say "after my date, Peeta kinda came to hang out with Jo and..." I shrug my shoulders once again, smiling. "This happened"

"Peeta, you lad" he chuckles, his laughter quickly dies and he looks between us once again. "So, what exactly is this?" He asks. Oh. Fuck. Me and Peeta haven't even discussed this. What are we though? I love hanging out with him, it's so easy, to just laugh and talk with him. Shit, but no, I can't have a relationship. If I get out now I can save myself from being hurt. But, I don't want to go... Thats what I thought with Gale though, and I ruined it because I met Peeta... This is a mess.

"We're..." I drag out the word, looking up at Peeta questionably. I'll let him label us. Is that a good idea? Shit.

"Dating" he says simply. Dating? I guess that's technically what we are, but it seem like more than that. I give him a slow head nod and a small smile before raising up and kissing the corner of his mouth. He turns his head to me, grining. "Okay, now lets give you that tour" he says. He stands from the couch, reaches down grabs me and throws me over his shoulder. I squeal loudly. He begins to stalk down the hall and I can see Finn and Annie pissing themsleves

"Put. Me. Down" I say laughing

"No can do, baby" he replies opening a door. I can see plush royal blue carpet, I'm assuming that I'm in his room. My suspicions are confirmed when he tosses me over his shoulder, like I weigh nothing, and I land on a soft bed.

"This doesn't seem like a tour" I say pouting, but struggling to keep the smile off my face. He joins me on the bed, chucking a pillow behind his head, propping it up.

"Well, I thought I'd start with my room" he says, gesturing to his surroundings.

"And, why would that be?" I ask teasingly.

"Come over here and I'll show you" he replies huskily. I crawl over to him, placing a small kiss on his lips, which he tries to deepen. I pull away and see him pouting.

"Sorry, but we're only dating, what kind of a girl do you think I am?" I say teasingly, whilst moving to straddle him. He hesitates and looks quite uneasy when is say this. Shit, did I say the wrong thing? Doesn't he not want this? Did he just say it infront of Finn so he wouldn't hurt me? Does he just want me for sex? Oh shit. Another Cato. He is about to reply when, there's a loud knock at the door.

"We're coming in love birds" I hear Finn shout through the door. Damn it we can't catch a break. Before I can move off Peeta, the door swings open. For the love of God! "Woah, save it for the 3rd date guys" I hear Finnick tease behind me, I whip my head round to face him, still sitting comfortably on top of Peeta.

"What do you guys want?" I whine. Finnick steps into the room whist Annie stays behind the doorframe. This man has no boundaries. Peeta sits up, and wraps his arms around my waist, pressing me into his chest.

"Firstly, no shoes on the bed, Everdeen. I get it, I'm a 'in the heat of the moment' kind of person too, but I mean come on." he jokes " The other thing I needed to say, was that the car is going to be here in 10, so if you want to actually get a tour before you leave, better do it now" he says winking. Peeta sticks his middle finger up at him and Finnick backs out of the room, leaving the door wide open. Thanks Finn. Peeta swings his legs over the side of the bed, effectively taking me with him, and stands, my legs automatically tighten around his body.

"Well" he begins "Finnick hasn't really given me a choice here, so I'm gunna give you that tour. This" he spins his body around in a circle, giving me a 360 view of the room. "Is the master bedroom, which is mine. That door there" he says pointing to a door, I whip my head round to look at the direction his finger is pointing in. There is in fact a door there. "Leads to the en suite bathroom" he walks a few meters to the door we came in through and then turns. There is an identical door, right opposite it, when he opens it, he reveals a fully stocked walk in closet. We exit his room, and renter the hallway, it is here that Peeta decides I can continue the rest of the tour on solid ground and sets my feet back on the floor. When you exit the master bedroom, there is and alcove that houses the washer/dryer directly opposite. To the left of that, is a door that leads to the main bathroom, and at the end of the hallway, is the door that leads to Finnck and Annie's room, which, surprisingly is smaller than Peeta's.

"So, how come you get that big master bedroom, even though it's just you?" I ask him, surely Annie and Finn would want the master, since there's 2 of them and Annie's pregnant. Peeta shrugs.

"I offered it to them, but since they're moving in a couple of months, they told me to move in there straight away, rather than putting all my stuff in one room, just to move it around again." he tells me. Oh, so Finnick and Annie are moving out? Well, I guess that's reasonable, there's not exactly room for a baby here and having Peeta as a roommate wouldn't be ideal when you're trying to raise a kid. I bet he'd be great with kids though, he would make a- Nope, shit I can't think about that. I do not want kids, it just another way to get hurt. _Isn't it? _

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Next chapter I PROMISE will be the Caesar Flickerman interview! Just added a bit of a fluffy chapter for you guys :) **

**Review! **

**Cx**


	10. Chapter 10

"Okay, you ready babe?" He says whilst squeezing my hand. The car just pulled up and, wow, there are a lot of people here. But not just any people, paparazzi. Oh god. I look down at our joint hands and questionably back at Peeta. Are we going to do this in public? We only just told Finn and Annie. As if he can read my mind, he let's go of my hand, the driver opens the car door and my eyes are assaulted with bright, white flashes. Peeta steps out first and the clicking increases, okay now it's my turn. Peeta turns away from the cameras and offers his hand to help me out, I gladly take it. Stepping out of the car very carefully whilst trying to concentrate, which is becoming increasingly difficult, due to the look Peeta is giving me. It's now I realise that I am hunched over with my cleavage on display. Great. As soon as I'm out of the car, Peeta's hand is on my lower back, leading me into the studio. Questions are being yelled from every direction: are we a couple? How did we meet? One guy even felt the need to say and I quote _'Mellark, if you're not tapping that fine ass, I will'_. That comment made Peeta freeze, I had to drag him the rest of the way into the building, his jaw tightened and fists clenched. We make it into to the lobby and I settle against his chest, reaching my hand up and stroking it across his jaw.

"Do you get that all the time?" I ask. Surely that's too much for one person to handle.

"It varies, I mean, one day, I'll be able to go out and no one will bother me, maybe one or two take pictures in the distance but they leave me alone. Some days, like if there's just been a particularly dramatic episode on the show, I'll get a crowd at the apartment. But I've never had anything like that, nor has Finn, even though he and Annie get a lot more attention that me" he is cut off by Finns voice.

"Not anymore man, the focus is all on you and Kitty out there. Who's this mystery girl? How did you meet? You two better prepare yourselves, because a lot of focus is going to be on you now" He says sympathetically. Peeta reluctantly nods his head and runs his hand through his hair. He does that when he's stressed, either that or he'll start rubbing his jaw.

"Well, why are there so many, I mean you said it's never been like that before?" I ask. Why now? It's not like they knew I was coming? Did they?

"We're in Capitol studios, one of the biggest in America, plus we're being interviewed by THE Caesar Flickerman. It's not really surprising. Also normally interviewees arrive separately, they generally don't know each other, Me and Finn came together." He says, shrugging. He's been here for over a month now and I guess he's gotten used to it. I can't see myself ever warming up to the idea. I open my mouth to reply but a chirpy voice stops the words from leaving my mouth.

"Welcome, welcome, welcome" she screeches her blonde hair bouncing as she bounds towards us. As she nears, her arms open wide, I see that her arms are tattooed with green vines. They start at her pinky finger, wrap across her wrists, around her forearm and dispersing at her elbow. There so unusual, mesmerising. Whilst I've been examining, the high pitched woman has given what I assume to be an introduction to Capitol studios, she is now leading us away towards a bank of elevators waving her arms in every direction, I catch the end of her sentence.

"And... Can you believe it here we are, one of the biggest studios in the states. I tell you we wouldn't have done it without Caesar" we all nod along with what she's saying, all of us, I think overwhelmed but this woman. We reach the elevators she presses the button and then urgently turns to us "oh, and I am Cressida Hathway, I'm the head production assistant" she steps into the elevator with out giving us a second to reply. Peeta grabs my hand and hauls me into the metal box, lastly we are joined by Finnick and Annie. Cressida blabbers away, most of which I am able to block out, until we reach the floor that Casear has been allocated. We exit the elevator, into another lobby, this one is all decorated in drapes and rich colours unlike the one downstairs which was clean, and neutral. The is a huge portrait of Caesar in his chair, hanging above the desk that we are heading towards. Once Cressida confirms our 'check in' with the female assistant we are handed passes, mine says- Peeta Mellark: Guest, Annie's says- Finnick O'Dair: Guest. Peeta's and Finnick's both say their own name with interviewee stamped below. Obviously they'll take them off before they go on camera. We are lead down a corridor with multiple different doors, all of which are labelled staff entrance only. Ahead I can see the studio, littered with multiple cameras and spotlights, instead of taking us straight to the studio Cressida takes a sharp left and we are met with a wider corridor, this one looks a lot more lavish and at the end of the hall I can see a door labeled Ceasar Flickerman. We pass a door marked 'viewings' before Cressida leads us to a standstill. She turns to us again, a look of excitement etched on her face.

"Right. You two" she says signalling to Finnick and Peeta "will have 30 minutes to get settled into your dressing rooms, then we'll send you to hair and make up. After that you'll have a outfit change and you'll meet with Caesar. I know your agent has already emailed a list of no-go questions, but Caesar would just like to get an idea of who you are, which angle he should approach with you. Next you'll go for another outfit change, a retouch of your makeup, then we'll do a run through, checking the lighting and such. After that you'll have about 10 minutes back in your dressing rooms, with the girls, but don't do anything to mess up your hair" she winks. Oh god. "Then it'll be show time!" She finishes excitedly. Does she have this level of excitement with every guest? That's got to be exhausting.

"So what will these lovely ladies be doing whilst we're getting ready?" Finn speaks up. Oh that's a point, what will we be doing?"

"Well, you both know you were required to bring a guest?" Peeta and Finnick both nod. Required? Does he want me here? Am I just here to meet the requirement? I can see Peeta look at me from the corner of my eye, I keep my face facing forward, with a look of indifference etched upon it. Cressida continues.

"Yes, well, the girls will briefly be talking to Caesar as well" I freeze. What? "Just so he can see what kind of relationships you have, see how you rub off on other people, and of course to find out even more about you." Shit. Me and Peeta have known each other for about month. We'll technically we've known each other's for about 2 years but, that doesn't count does it? "Then, we'll place them in the viewing room, where they can watch the show in comfort and privacy rather than in the studio" I nod. Ok at least I won't have to be with other people. I stare blankly into space until my arm is tugged by Peeta and I'm dragged into another room. The space is darker than the hallway, it's big too, I'd say the size of mine and Jo's room at the hotel, maybe bigger. 2 of the walls are red brick, the other is decorated with mirrors of all shapes and sizes and lastly the wall to my right is decorated in black leopard print, it's so novelty. The brick walls have clothing racks against them filled to the rim with shirts and pants of different styles and textures. Below the racks are a row of shoes ranging from dress shoes to vans. Against the black wall is a bright blue couch, that strangely works well with the wallpaper. In front of the couch is a large, square, white coffee table, housing an array of foods. I'm distracted from my analysis of the room by Peeta wrapping his arms around my middle. He begins peppering light kisses from my ear, down my neck. I was hoping we could kind of talk but my body starts to react. My hips sway against him, my blood races, and my hands reach up, to tangle themselves in his hair. He spins me round and plants a kiss on my mouth, I melt into him, his lips feel perfect against my own. Wetness pools between my legs as he deepens the kiss, growing more urgent by the second, I return the kiss with just as much passion. It's been too long, the last time we did anything was the day before he moved out. We were interrupted in the apartment, I bet he wishes he took me up to my place instead of that date. He tongue sweeps across my lips and, on instinct I open my mouth for him. My hands grab fistfulls of his shirt, pulling him closer. He backs me up against the door, one of his hands in my hair and the other sitting on my hip. I can feel his erection against my stomach as his hips pin me to the door, my hands stay firmly in his hair, grasping and pulling at the blonde strands. I moan as his hand moves up my waist and brush the underside of my breast. He runs his hand back down my rib-cage, then boldly trails it back up, but this time not stopping, his palm resting against my breast. I can feel my nipples strain against my bra at the contact. His bakers hands begin kneading my flesh, each movement sending waves of pleasure to my core. I break the kiss moaning his name and lifting my head against the door, facing up towards the ceiling. Peeta drags his lips from the corner of my mouth to my ear, my skin erupting in goosebumps where he makes contact with my olive flesh. His hot breath tickles my ears as he whispers into my ear.

"I've wanted to do that ever since I saw you at the hotel. You look so damn good, baby." I blush at the compliment as he continues "those jeans make your arse look fantastic, and all I could think about was your legs wrapped around me" I melt at his words. He picks me up and places both hands on my ass, squeezing slightly. "That photographer would have had a concussion if you hadn't of been there" he admits as I snake my legs around him. He starts walking over to the couch, placing kisses over my face. He perches on the edge of the couch, not releasing me from his grip and plants one final kiss on my forehead.

"Peeta, what am I going to say to Ceasar?" I ask, nervously. That fact that I might only be a 'requirement' still plaguing my mind. He gives me a small smile.

"Just be you, Kat. I know technically we haven't been friends long, but you know quite a lot about me. I mean the only people who know more about me are my family, Finn and Delly" friends? I thought he said dating? Does he regret saying that? Of course he does, probably remembers what Gale said: 'suicidal tendencies' what an asshole. And Delly, he hasn't talked about her since they broke up. If the wound wasn't so fresh, would she be talking to Ceasar today? I mean she was his best friend, and more... She would know more than me. She meant more to him than me. But then why the kissing? Is he just using me as a rebound? Finn said he wouldn't but, I don't know him like that, the guy I met 2 years ago seemed sweet and still does, but could he have changed? Did he even change? Would he do that to me? I'm talking like he gives a shit about me, this could all be an act. No, Peeta's not like that. Is he? I'll ask Annie, I guess I'll be spending a lot of time with her today, seems like good time for some 'girl talk'. I look into his eyes, I guess I can tell them some things, that I'm not confused about. His passion for art, there's no faking that, his culinary skills and knowledge.

"Okay" I agree "is there anything you don't want me to talk about?" I ask. I don't want to broadcast any information he doesn't want out there.

"No, that's ok, you don't know the worst of it, you'll be fine" what does he mean I don't know the worse of it? What is the worst of it? I can't ask now. He'll tell me when and if he's ready. "As for our story, just tell them the truth, we met 2 years ago, went on a date. Now were reconnecting as friends, getting to know each other more" he smiles. Hmmm. Friends. That word again. I thought we were more. Nope. If he doesn't want anything else nor do I. I move off his lap, ignoring his confused look, and stand on my feet.

"Yeah, um sure, look I'm feeling a bit queasy, where's, err, the bathroom?" I ask, using any excuse to get out of the room. I'm feeling a bit hot, but apart from that I'm fine. Peeta stands and places his hands on either side of my arms, a comforting gesture. He looks concerned.

"Just thought that door, baby. Don't worry, okay?" He gives me a quick peck on the forehead as there's a knock on the door.

"Peeta Mellark, hair and make-up in 2 minutes" a male voice booms through the door.

"Well, looks like I've got to go, I'll see you later, okay? Feel better, love" he leaves me with another peck on the forehead. Love? One minute he's calling me his friend, the next I'm _love_? Probably because I said I was sick, he would want an out of duty rebound. No, I can't think of him like that. I'll talk to him after the interview. At the end of the day, me and Peeta are either going to go our separate ways or we'll be... More... Whatever that is. No that's a relationship. I can't do those. Maybe being a rebound would work well, no feelings, no getting hurt. Right? I enter the bathroom, trying to clear my head. And failing.

It was another 10 minutes before Annie came to save me from solitude. We talk about Peeta and Finn for about an hour and a half. Turns out, she knew Peeta first, actually had a bit of a crush on him, he introduced her to his best friend, Finnick. Finn was a ladies man, which I already knew, but fell hard for Annie, they had so much in common, yet were so different. She tells me that the only reason her and Peeta didn't go out is because Delly always got in the way, but they ended up being best friends. I ask her about his childhood, but she suddenly goes quiet, I'm told little details and stories but something's up. From what she tells me he's exactly the guy he seems to be, sweet, caring, too good for me. He's protective of those he loves. I know that. I was only some girl he had known for a couple of weeks yet he still punched Gale. I can't imagine what he'd do if some one said that about Annie. Finn proposed to Annie on her 24th birthday, which was on January 18th. So we're only about a year apart, my 23rd birthday is in 2 weeks, May 8th. A knock on the door startles us both, it's Cressida, beckoning us for our meeting with Caesar. We walk to the end of the hall, his dressing room, and are told to wait outside. Cressida goes inside and emerges moments later, Finnick and Peeta in tow. Finnick looks sort of shocked, Peeta, nervous. What went on in there? Peeta looks up at me and smiles.

"You okay now?" He asks tucking my hair behind my ear. I blush at the action, it feels so personal. I give him a small nod and a shy smile, signalling that I'm okay. Talking to Annie has helped me clear a few things up, but we still need to talk. Or do we? I don't like talking. Peeta looks away and I step into Caesar dressing room, which, really, serves as an office as well. A large desk sits in front of a floor to ceiling window, that has a spectacular view. Next to the desk there is a seating area, with a couch and 2 chairs facing each other over an oversized coffee table. That's where we are lead to. Me and Annie take a seat on the couch as Caesar enters the room, emerging from what I assume is the bathroom.

"Ah, the Lovely Katniss Everdeen and the infamous Annie Cresta" he booms, flinging his arms out in a big extravagant gesture. So I guess it's not an act he puts on for the camera. I put on my brightest smile, knowing that the way I act, will reflect on Peeta. He sits on the chair opposite us and crosses his legs "well" he says clapping his hands together "let's get started". He starts with Annie, asking her questions about her relationship with Finnick; how they met, what was he like? Annie even tells him little denials about Finns family, I never knew Finnick's dad competed in the Olympics! The questions slowly trail off of Finn and drift more towards Peeta, how they met, things like that. Then he turns to me. He starts off with asking me how I am.

"I'm fine, thank you Caesar" I reply keeping it as pleasant as possible. He nods his head

"Very well then, the young lad was worried about you" he says. Is he suggesting something? He probably wants to know more about our complicated relationship. Thankfully Annie is quick thinking and replays for me.

"Yeah, he's like that, Peeta, always so caring and concerned" she states. Thank god for this woman over here, her answer was perfect, not talking about any relationships just talking all about Peeta, keeping the focus on him. I should be taking notes.

"Yes, yes an extraordinary young man, so much success for someone so young, wouldn't you say?" Caesar asks

"No, from what he's told me, he worked hard to get where he is today. He has amazing talent and deserves every little benefit that comes his way" I answer my voice strong and unwavering. Caesar nods his head in agreement.

"Yes, now when did you two meet?" He asks, he seems completely un invasive, but I know better.

"Nearly 2 years ago, we met on the night before my 21st birthday, my 23rd is in a few weeks" I simply reply

"Wow, so you've known each other for quite a long time, how did you stay in touch, being in separate countries and all?" He questions. Oh so did Peeta not tell him anything about us, at all?

"Actually, we didn't. We lost touch and it's was a complete coincidence that he showed up where I worked. We've been hanging out for a few weeks. It's been good to get to know him again"

"Well, that's a lovely story you've got yourselves there" he replies. He doesn't dig any further, which is unusual, you'd think he'd want to know wether we were together or just friends or what? But no, he just moves on, asking me things about Finnick. Maybe Peeta already told him that we're dating, although when I joked with him earlier, he seemed uncomfortable. He wanted to say something, I'm just not sure what. We spend the next 40 minutes talking back and forth with Caesar, moving off the subject of Peeta and Finn and talking more about ourselves.

Shutting the door behind me, I strut down the corridor behind Annie. She veers to the left, opening the door to Finnick's dressing room, she turns her head to me, offers a brief smile and heads into the room. I head to the door opposite, Peeta's dressing room. I open the door, slowly, to see him strewn on the couch, scrolling through his phone. His head snaps up as I softly close the door, shutting it with a quiet click.

"Hey" I say quietly, not wanting to disturb the peaceful silence. He gives me a small smile but it fades into a frown. "What's wrong?" I ask walking across the room towards him. He chucks his phone on the seat beside him, signing heavily.

"Don't worry baby" he tells he, holding out his arm, signalling for me to climb onto him. I do just that, glancing at his discarded phone, I see that he's on his twitter page. I pick up the phone and scan the tweets. "Kat" he says in warning but I scroll through anyway.

The first is from Peeta

** PMellark - Me and Finnick_O speaking with C_Flickerman on the Show tonight at 7:30**

The next are from various gossip magazines

** NYgossip- pic/5sdc89l**** We caught Peeta Mellark and a new mystery girl outside Capitol studios today. Working on getting you the info as soon as possible about his new babe.**

I click on the link, it's a picture of me and Peeta on the sidewalk about to enter the building, his hand firmly planted on the small of my back.

** Snaps_Magazine- pic/0t2ksd9 who's the new squeeze? We investigate into Peeta Mellark's newest love interest.**

The picture this time is of me exiting the car, my face obscured by the sunglasses and disobedient hair. The next few tweets are similar, everyone speculating about who I am what I'm doing with Peeta. God, we were pictured together once. Once!

"I'm sorry, Kat. I didn't think there'd be so many paps there, I wouldn't have had you in the same car with me if I had. I don't want you in front of the cameras." He says this whilst running his hand through his hair.

"Don't worry Peeta, I'll get used to it I suppose" I reassure him. He looks at me, his face unreadable. Shit I just assumed that he'd want me around, he could toss me to the side as soon as the day is done. Just as I'm about to rectify the situation his phone buzzes in my hand, we both snap our heads to the phone. He's been tagged in a tweet. I click on the notification.

** Delly_Cart89- Me & PMellark the other night. #WildNight pic/7hdi80cl**

The picture is of him and Delly, taken as a selfie, I presume by him, with Delly kissing Peeta's cheek and him leaning in eagerly. The other night? No. What the fuck? He ended it with Delly. It could be an old photo, my mind tries to reason but I jump straight to conclusions. He's playing us both, but maybe he only had intentions of keeping one of us around. Is that why he didn't want me seen by cameras. Hell no. I'm getting out of here. I'm not being used. I chuck his phone to the side before he has a chance to read the tweet, as he leans to grab it, I bolt off his lap heading for the door.

"Katniss, where are y-" he stops mid sentence but I continue my journey, opening the door an stepping into the hallway. As I shut the door I hear him curse, obviously realising what made me leave. I dash to the bathroom, a few paces down the hall, and lock the door. taking a deep breath, I lean my back against the wooden door. A soft knock on the door, startles me.

"Hey, Kitty. It's Finn, do you wanna open up?" He asks softly, his voice traveling through the solid door.

"How did you know I was here" I question suspiciously.

"I saw you come in here, Kitty, just open the door please?" He pleads.

"What do you want?" I ask, if Peeta's out there I don't want to see him.

"Just to talk, Peeta isn't out here, Katniss. I told him to wait with Annie" he tells me. I trust Finn, I unlatch the door and walk to the far corner of the bathroom.

"It's open" I shout to him. Seconds later, the door is opening and a concerned looking Finnick enters.

"Hey, what's with the crying?" He asks as he approaches me. I touch my cheeks to find them wet with tears. I quickly wipe them away, with the backs of my hands and clear my throat.

"I, er, nothing" I stumble, looking away from his face and turning my gaze towards the floor.

"Doesn't look like nothing" he retorts settling against the wall next to me. "Wouldn't have anything to do with a certain, blue eyed, blonde haired, best friend of mine would it?" I stay silent, picking at an imaginary spot on my jeans. Finn continues "Look, last time I jumped to conclusions, went straight for him when I thought he hurt you. I want to hear your side first, okay?" I nod my head in understanding. I open my mouth to speak when the door opens and Annie pokes her head round the other side.

"Sorry guys, but Finny, you're needed on set now" she looks at me sympathetically. "Katniss, we'll be going into the viewing room" I can't sit through this. Not now. I'll be able to watch Finn but Peeta's interview is something I don't want to see right now.

"Actually Annie, I'm gunna take off. Finn, I am so sorry, I love and support you but I can't be here right now" I say quietly, regretting leaving Finnick when he's about to do his first interview.

"No, Kitty. Stay here, please." Finn looks at me desperate, I can just watch the interview at home? Jo's got it on record for later when she gets off her shift. His eyes bore into mine and I know that I can't just ditch my 'big brother' for some asshole.

"Okay" I concede "I'll stay, but please get me a separate car for the ride back?" I ask. Finnick nods his head and makes his way out of the bathroom. I follow him, and Annie trails out behind me. Down the hall I can see a figure facing the wall with his hands and head against it. From what I can tell from the shadow, his fists are clenched, I know that it's Peeta. I give Finn a kiss on the cheek and tell him good luck, Annie then points to a door across the corridor and I leave her to say what she wishes to Finnick. I enter, the room and quickly take a seat. This room will show us the live feed of the show, we see what the viewers at home see, with one exception. When it comes to an ad break, we see what's happening on set, instead of the endless streams of commercials. I pick up one of the fluffy pillows that sits behind my back and hug it to my chest, it offers some form of comfort.

I glance at my phone, it's 7:20. I have 10 minutes, I open the twitter app. Prim set an account up for me ages ago, I could count on 2 hands how many times I've used it; the last of which was a couple of weeks ago when I had first hung out with Finn. I check my account, Holy shit, how the fuck have I gained 600 followers in a couple of weeks? Oh right, Finn and Peeta have followed me, I'm friends with celebrities now. Actually, I'm friends with a celebrity. I can't label Peeta right now. I check out Delly's account, even though I know I'll only be torturing myself further. Her tweet has been favourited by several gossip magazines and Cato. What the hell is going on, how do her and Cato know each other? Or do they? Maybe he just liked it because it keeps the focus off me and Peeta. Things didn't exactly end well with Cato, technically they didn't end at all, I just ignored his texts and phone calls, he hasn't tried to reach me for a week or so.

The T.V screen in front of me flashes to life, it's a full view of the studio, I can see the set where the interviews will be, I can see the audience and I can see the masses of cameras and production equipment that are focused on the set.. Caesar is sitting in his chair, getting last minute makeup touch ups. I see Finn walk through the studio door and immediately head for Peeta, who is standing behind the camera: Caesar doesn't bring guests on until the second ad break; First he talks about the celebrity gossip of the week. Finn is talking to Peeta, who's looking nervous, I can't quite make out what they're saying. I fully focus on reading their lips, they're talking quite slowly, so I know it's not an argument. 'Are you still going to do it?' I think I read from Finnick's lips. Peeta runs his hands through his hair 'I have to' he replies. What? Going to do what? Finnick doesnt seem angry, more... Sympathetic, which is odd considering last time he thought Peeta made me upset he was shouting at him.  
"Katniss?" Annie's soft voice breaks through my thoughts. I must have been really distracted if I didn't hear her come in. I turn to find she's sitting on the adjoining couch.  
"Oh, um, sorry Annie" I say. She gives me an expectant look, I furrow my eyebrows at her.  
"I asked if you were okay?" She offers. Am I okay? I want to punch Delly in the face- what else is new? I want to... I don't know what I want to do to Peeta.  
"I don't know" I reply honestly, just as the intro music begins to play. She doesn't question me any further, and we watch the first third in silence, aside from a few comments about the big gossip items. Just before the commercials Cesar announces that after the break, he will be interviewing 2 of Flatline's newest cast members: Finnick O'Dair and Peeta Mellark. Someone yells cut and Peeta and Finn take to the stage. They sit on the couch that's placed adjacent to Caesar's chair. Caesar and the guys start to chat, talking animatedly and laughing at what one another says. Aren't they supposed to save this for when they're on the air? It's not long before the man yells again, this time telling everyone to take their places. He begins counting down from 10 but falling silent at 3, continuing the rest of the countdown on his fingers, holding them up for all to see. Caesar welcomes the audience back and introduces Peeta and Finnick. He starts by talking about their work on the show, apparently Peeta has a huge storyline at the moment. Finn told me the other day that his and Peeta's characters are actually secretly related, but that isn't revealed for another couple of weeks yet. Turns out that Finn has to put on an American accent for the show, where as Peeta stays British.

Caesar now moves onto families, Peeta's talks about how his uncle inspired him, not a lot of people knew that him and Haymitch are related. Finnick talks about how his dad's fame lead to him getting a modelling contract at 13, but he took it from there. Getting into a school for the arts, acting on soaps and in plays before they caught their big break. Next the talk moves onto Annie.  
"So, Finnick, you've got yourself a lovely fiancée, I hear" Caesar begins. Finnicks face lights up as he begins to talk.  
"Yeah, Annie, she's... She's the one" he says, smiling sheepishly. Caesar claps his hands together and a huge grin crosses his face  
"Marvellous, that's just excellent." He exclaims "and what about you Peeta, anyone special in your life?" I hold my breath. Peeta nods his head.  
"Yeah..." He begins "but I let her go" He states sadly and my world comes crashing down. He's not talking about me. He didn't let me go, we had an argument, if anything I let him go. I knew it. There was only one person he could be talking about. Delly.

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

**Dun, Dun, Dun... K&P running into a rough patch here, let see how they resolve it in the next chapter. This is the longest chapter I've written so far, cheers to that! Caesar Flickerman Interview: Part 2 coming up next**.

**Leave a review and if you're really liking it, Favourite it! **

**C x**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the late update, I have a lot of things going on so I wont be as consistent with my updates anymore, I will try to make it every week but I can't make promises**

'We're... Dating' , 'I don't want you in front of the cameras' , 'reconnecting as friends' , 'but, I let her go'. I should have known. I'm his play toy. His rebound. I mean nothing. I jump up off the couch and retreat to my temporary solitude, the bathroom. His hesitation to label us, looking uncomfortable when I said that we were only dating, I should have known when I saw the tweet, I thought I was over reacting, looking for a way out, but no, I was right. He wants Delly, said it on live T.V, now I get why he didn't bring her, wanted her to be surprised, he's probably going to her apartment afterwards, it's clear she wants him back. Maybe I wasn't just a requirement, but someone to make Delly jealous? Maybe he wanted to throw her off the scent. Maybe he couldn't face actually telling me in person so he decided to end things on live T.V instead, then there wouldn't be any arguments. Is that what they were talking about before the show? Finn and Peeta? The whole 'are you gunna do it' now I fucking know what 'it' is . 'He has to' why did he say it so reluctantly, did he see how much he hurt me through just a photo, maybe he was feeling guilty? No. Because that would mean he cared. No one cares, I knew this when I met him. I will admit this, he is a damn good actor, made me think he cared. It's my own fault, letting someone in, taking my walls down, I really just dared it to happen. I lift up my head, staring at the bathroom door, somewhere deep down, I want someone to come in and hold me. But I also want to be alone. That's how the rest of my life is going to be, lonely. But I'd rather be lonely than heartbroken. Too late. No! What am I talking about? I thought he was hot, and we had a good time together, that's all. No feelings what so ever. I hope him and Delly are happy, hell I'll even come to the wedding. Annie said he was, nice? Was it all a lie? What about the date? Was it so I wouldn't get bored. I can't believe I fucking trusted him. I told him about my parents... About Gale. He fucking knew I slept with people to forget pain, is that why he chose me? He knew I had 'suicidal tendencies', does he want me to end it, because I could... No. Prim. Jo. Finnick. Effie. They love me. They care about me. They want me. Forget fucking Peeta Mellark, I'm glad he chose Delly. I take a deep breath. Standing up, I wipe my eyes, grabbing a piece of toilet roll to dab away the stray mascara. My eyes are red and puffy, but this is the most presentable I'm going to look. Annie must be wondering what the fuck is going on, I shot out of the room like lighting. I'm pretty sure I knocked over an employee on my route to the bathroom. That must have looked like I was crazy. I reenter the viewing room, finding it empty. Where's Annie? The show is still going but looks like it's rounding up.  
"Now, Peeta any last thing you want to say to your mystery girl?" Casear asks, beaming.  
"Yeah" Peeta nods and looks at the camera, it's like he's looking right into my eyes " baby, I'm sorry I did this on T.V but I don't think I would have been able to in person." Baby? That's what he called me? I never heard him call Delly that, her nickname was 'Hun'. Is he apologising for essentially breaking up with me on T.V? Pathetic. He couldn't do it to my face? What's the car journey going to be like on the way back, and every day after that. We'll have to see each other, no way am I giving up my friendship with Finn for him. He mumbles on a bit more but I block it out. Finn and Peeta both say their goodbyes and head off stage whilst Caesar continues with the last 10 minutes of the show on his own as usual. They're probably heading back to the dressing rooms. Shit! They're heading back here! What should I do. It's fight or flight. Well I don't have time for flight so I guess fight it is. To be honest it shouldn't be too hard, I'm fucking pissed, mostly hurt but a little pissed. After being pictured today with him, and then him admitting he loves someone else on national T.V, is he trying to make me look fucking stupid? Is that why he was so stressed out when everyone was tweeting about us? If he didn't want us to be seen he shouldn't have fucking invited me! Asshole. And say sorry to me on air? Not good enough. I hear the door open and close behind me, I don't turn around but I can feel his presence in the room.  
"Kat?" He asks, he sounds nervous, yet slightly hopeful. Why hopeful? Maybe that I won't hit him.  
"Don't Kat me" I hiss turning to face him. His expression reads one of hurt and he's about to say something when I cut him off. "I would be fine if you used me once or twice for sex and then left, that's fucking happened before, I'm used to it. But fucking leading me on, just so you can go on T.V and admit your love for your ex, that where I draw the line." He looks confused and tries to interrupt me but I'm on a roll. "How disappointing that you didn't actually get to have sex with me, I guess I didn't put out as fast as you thought I would. Was I at least good? If you were only with me for one thing, was it okay? I didn't think it was so bad that I deserved to have my heart shattered. AGAIN! But this time on national T.V. " my throat is dry from screaming and tears are once again streaming down my face. What's this, 3 times today?  
"Katniss, how much of the interview did you actually watch?" He questions, his voice strained.  
"Enough to know that I'm not wanted" I retort bitterly. He takes a step closer to me and I take a step back, against the wall.  
"So, I'm guessing you watched up until I said about this amazing girl I love and how I let her go?" Amazing? He's fucking rubbing it in now.  
"I hope you are both very happy together" I say, the emotion drained from my voice.  
"I hope so too" he says taking a step closer to me "because 2 years ago I let you go and I don't ever want to lose you again" what? If he wants to be friends then th- wait what? My breath catches in my throat.  
"Me?" I croak, disbelieving what I've just heard. He nods his head, slowly gauging my reaction. "But, Delly... And t-" he stops my sentence by crashing his lips to mine. I respond eagerly, putting every emotion I'm feeling into the kiss, the last couple of hours have been exhausting but his lips make me forget. It's me, he wants me. My hand makes it's way down his toned torso as our tongues dance together. It's fast, but full of passion and desire. A fire burns in my core and I need to be closer to him. I wrap my arms around his neck, bringing him as close to me as possible but it's not enough. He must feel it to, because he picks me up, without breaking the kiss and dumps me onto the sofa. I let out a small giggle before his lips are on mine again, his body hovering over me, in between my legs, as I lay on the sofa. His erection makes contact with my core and I let out a small gasp, followed by a soft sigh. God, he feels good. I raise my hips up to his, seeking more friction. I don't know if I could ever stop this. He must sense this too, because all to soon, he pulls away, with a sigh, sitting up and placing me on his lap. "Me?" I say again, with more confidence.  
"Always" he replies smiling, but it fades into a scowl. "Why did you think it was Delly?" He says her name like a disease. I bite my lip.  
"Well, you said we were dating and then you said we were friends, there was that picture Delly posted, you didn't want me seen by the paparazzi, I guess she just seemed like the better choice" I say, shrugging. He scoffs.  
"You think Delly, is a better choice?" He sounds amazed, I shrug again. Obviously. "Kat, ever since I heard you sing, you've been imprinted in my mind. You have no idea the effect you have on people..." He sighs "Believe me I want so much more than dating with you, I didn't know if you wanted the same, I just tested out saying friends to see how you'd react. I didn't want you in front of the media because I don't want them to change you, you're perfect but they twist things, if they see you hanging with Finnick instead of me, then they say that you're having an affair. If they see you in a baggy top, they think you're pregnant. I don't want that stress on you, baby." He says.  
"So you thought announcing that on live T.V, wouldn't attract any attention?" I joke. He chuckles and then bites his lip.  
"Well, I didn't say your name" he replies, smiling.  
"Oh, yes. I'm sure nobody knows who you're taking about, it's not like she came with you today." I say sarcastically.  
"Hey! They can speculate, but I don't want them to find out anything about you, if they do, your life will become a media circus" he says, an I can tell that he really means it, he's really doing it for me.  
"I don't want to hide" I say "we can let them speculate, but we won't confirm or deny anything. Why don't we just live life like they're not there? Don't let them control what we do. Just live normally?" I ask. It's seem reasonable, I get that the limelight changes your life, but only if you let it. He smiles and leans down to give me a firm kiss on the lips.  
"So can I do that in public?" he teases. I hum in agreement.  
"You can do that anytime you want" I tell him, a huge grin spreading across my lips. He about to lean into another kiss when I stop him. "Peeta?" I ask  
"Yeah?" He replies, watching me wearily.  
"Why did Delly post that photo?" I ask, not really wanting to hear the answer. He rubs his jaw.  
"It was just an old photo, Kat. Why did you react so badly?" He questions. Why did I react so badly?  
"I was looking for a way out" I say simply, honestly. He eyebrows furrow and I sense that I need to continue. "I'm not good with the whole relationship thing, Peeta. I don't like developing feelings for people because I only get hurt. I don't even know how I got so close to Finnick and Jo. I just instantly trusted you, I don't know why, it's just the 1st time I met you, I told you more than I told Jo in a year of knowing her." He seems shocked by my confession. "I don't trust easily, you are my one exception, I've been hurt so much, you don't even know the full story" he eyes soften as I say the last part. "You know the worst, but not all of it" I admit and he seems a little bit relived, but then his eyes meet mine, and he swallows heavily.  
"Kat? Can I ask you something?" He asks, clearing his throat after he's finished speaking. I know it's going to be a difficult question from the tone of his voice. I guess he sees my apprehension and it prompts him to speak again. "You don't have to answer, I'm just going to ask this one time and you can tell me when and if you're ever ready. It doesn't have to be now, or in a year, it can be whenever you're ready to tell me, okay?" He says, his voice soothing and calm. I nod my head, wary of what questions could possibly be running through his mind. He goes to speak but I cut him off.  
"Just don't go" I say, my voice betraying my wish to sound casual. He gives me a confused look. "When I answer" I explain "don't leave." He kisses the top of my head, his lips warm and firm against my skin. He pulls away and looks straight into my eyes.  
"Katniss, I will never leave you, okay? Not willingly, not if I don't have to." He says. I take a deep breath and smile.  
"Okay, Shoot." I tell him, my voice breaking as I attempt to sound lighthearted. He clears his throat again whilst running his hand through his hair, he's just as nervous as I am, sitting here biting my lip.  
"Gale, he, er, he said, um something about suicide?" He asks, sounding so caring, but I can hear there's hurt in his voice as well. Is he hurting for me? What am I going to say to Peeta? The truth? Yeah, the truth sounds good.  
"It'd been about 2 years since me and Gale got together" Peeta tenses as I say his name. "And the cracks in our relationship were really starting to show, I moved straight out of my Aunt Effie's to Gale's apartment and it was stressful. I didn't have to look after Prim, so I had more time on my hands and I didn't have to stay strong for her either, that, combined with the stress kind of put me in a downward spiral and I was depressed." his jaw tightens as I continue. "You know about my mother, she was severely depressed, and I guess it's in my genes. Gale noticed the signs and he was actually kind of amazing about it. I was 19, and at first I was only diagnosed as having mild depression, probably because I didn't trust them enough to tell them everything. Anyway, I was being treated wrongly and it actually lead to me being more depressed. That's when I tried to hang myself." My voice is drained of all emotion, it's hollow and quiet. Peeta presses me tighter against me when he hears me say this."Gale found me, but we didn't tell anyone, I begged him not to. A while later I was clinically diagnosed with severe depression, and tried to kill my self twice more, both times with a bottle of pills. I received treatment and apart from little bouts of depression, I'm better. My doctor gives me several things to do and say to myself when I think about anything like that. You know, stuff like, a list of acts of kindness that people have done for me. My treatment ended just before I met you, I was discharged from therapy and finished my course of anti-depressants. Breaking up with Gale surprisingly didn't bring it back, but my usual distraction techniques weren't working, I didn't have anyone to push me to go to the doctors so... Well you know what I did to survive." I look at him, moving my gaze from the wall to his beautiful blue orbs. He kisses my lips and I can feel everything he wants to say.  
"Thank you" he says, his voice hoarse, he clears his throat takes a deep breath and smiles. "Now, I think it's time to get out of here" he suggests, I nod my head. We step out into the hall, hand in hand.  
"There they are!" I hear Finn announce "Mr&Mrs Mellark" he jokes from across the hall. Hmm... Mrs Mellark... Katniss Mellark... No, holy shit - We've been together for what 5 minutes? I lean into Peeta's chest, smiling.  
"Fuck off Finn" I say in a sing-song tune, which awards me a giggle from Annie who's standing behind him. I turn to Peeta " I need to get my bag out of your dressing room" he releases my hand and I turn towards his dressing room. Whilst in there I grab a some shrimp out of the bowl on the table, I haven't eaten since lunch with Peeta. I emerge a few minutes later, and grab Peeta's hand right away.  
"You ready for this, baby?" I look into his eyes, lean up on my tiptoes and plant a kiss on his lips.  
"As, I'll ever be" I reply, we all walk towards the elevators in silence. When I press the button, Finnick speaks up.  
"Kat, we ordered you that second car, do you want it to take you straight home or do you wanna hang out at ours for a bit?" Peeta gives me a confused look at first, obviously wondering why I wanted a second car, his look changes from confusion to longing when Finn mentions staying at his place.  
"I'll come back to yours if that's okay?" I ask. Peeta gives me a dazzling smile, whilst Finn nods his head.  
"Do you mind if I ride with you?" Peeta smirks, I tilt my head from side to side, pretending to weigh out my options.  
"Hmmm, I guess" I say smiling as I step into the elevator. We travel down to the lobby, again in silence, our smiles speaking for us. I place my sunglasses back on my head and Peeta does the same. We're going to be facing a lot of media attention in a minute. I grasp his hand, tightly. Finn and Annie are the first to exit the lobby, being bombarded with questions and camera flashes. Surely that can't be good for the baby? I know Peeta and I should follow, so I take a deep breath and open the door. I'm glad I wore the sunglasses the flashes would be enough to turn me blind, questions are being shouted loudly, one after another, most just fade as white noise but I catch a few 'Peeta what's you girlfriends name?' 'Peeta are you going to propose?' 'will this distract you from your role?' 'Peeta who is Delly?" I look at the reporter who asked the question about Delly, she's from N Y Gossip. I carry on walking to the car, probably having broken a few bones in Peeta's hand, squeezing it so tightly. Peeta opens the door for me and I clamber in, I hear a wolf whistle from several of the reporters as I bend over and Peeta freezes at the door of the car. I sit down in the car swiftly.  
"Peeta, baby, let it go" I tell him softly, trying to reach for his hand and pull him into the car. Several reporters are looking with interest, wondering why he's not in the car. His jaw is tightened and his muscles are budging out of his shirt from where he's clutching the car frame so tightly. I shuffle over so I'm closer to him, what has only been a matter of seconds feels like hours. "Peeta, I'm fine. Please let's to back to the apartment" I lean and give him a kiss on the cheek, I can hear serval snaps form cameras. He looks into my eyes from behind his sunglasses and finally climbs into the car. Thank god. He shuts the door with a slam and tells the driver to go. He takes his sunglasses of his head with a sigh, I do the same. He looks down at me and I grab his hand, reassuring him.  
"I'm sorry" he begins, his voice hoarse. I shake my head before he can continue.  
"Don't be, they wanted to get a rise out of you Peeta" I reason. He nods his head.  
"I'm sorry about the questions though, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable" he tells me. He's so sweet, always considering my feelings. I take a deep breath, can I say this? Looking into his eyes, I know I can.  
"Being your girlfriend doesn't make me uncomfortable" I tell him, and it's honestly what I was thinking when they shouted those questions. His eyes light up and he gives me a shy smile.  
"Really?" He asks as if he can't quite believe it.  
"Really." I affirm, a smile creeping onto my own face.  
"Well then Katniss Everdeen, will you be my girlfriend?" He chuckles, I think we're kind of passed the boyfriend/girlfriend thing, although we haven't slept together yet. I bite my lip, pretending as if I'm waying out my options.  
"Sorry but I think I've got it bad for your roommate" I joke, giggling into his chest. "But I guess you'll have to do" I tease, he chuckles but it fades and he looks at me, desire dwelling in his deep blue eyes. We bring our heads together, our lips meeting and sending shivers down my spine. Each movement is slow and deliberate, the way his mouth moves against mine, the way his hand cups and strokes my jaw. I leave one hand on his chest as the other goes to wave itself into his hair, tugging slightly. We both pull away breathing heavily.  
"Stay with me tonight. I can't let you leave me tonight" his voice his deep and throaty, god it's sexy  
"I don't ever want to leave you Peeta" I breathe. The rest of the car journey is spent, alternating from making out, to Peeta kissing my neck. If you ask me time well spent. We exit the car to yet more photographers, all asking the same questions as before. The flashes seem brighter this time and I become aware that I'm not wearing my sunglasses, they're currently getting an unobstructed view of my face. When we enter the elevator, Peeta pins me up against the wall and kisses me, hard. It's not until the doors reopen revealing a very amused tenant, that we realise we forgot to press the button for the floor we want. The lift, couldn't go slower, the sexual tension still thick, but touching is kept to a minimal because of Peeta's neighbour. He exits the floor before ours and once the doors roll shut me and Peeta share a quiet chuckle. We arrive at the top floor and quickly make our way out and into the apartment. Just as Peeta closes the door he gets a call from Finnick. Weird? Shouldn't they be here before us? I check my phone. One missed call and 3 texts from Johanna. 2 missed calls and a text from Prim. I open Prim's first.

8:02 Brunch. Tomorrow. Not negotiable. Meet me at Effie's at 11:00.

Okay, so I guess she saw the show. I decide not to text back, I'll leave it until morning. It doesn't look like I get much choice anyway. Nest I move onto Johanna's texts.

7:56 Holy shit. Blue eyes loves you? Call me ASAP

8:03 Omg what the fuck does he mean by we've been reconnecting over the past week. You haven't talked to him? Have you? OMG you've been having secret sex, haven't you.

9:21 I take your silence as a yes, either that or you're fucking his brains out right now (if you're not I strongly advise you do so)

I give her a text back.

9:54 Call you in the morn. Not coming back tonight, spending it with the boyfriend ;) I like your advice and will be taking action immediately, so this is the last you'll hear from me tonight.

I look up to see that Peeta has finished his phone call and is staring at me, his pupil dilated.  
"So that was Finn" he says huskily.  
"Yeah?" I breathe "what'd he say" I ask, licking my lips.  
"Him and Annie aren't going to be home for a while, they're going for dinner" he says this slowly trying to gauge my reaction. I drop my bag and walk towards him  
"Oh thank fuck" I murmur as I launch myself on him. My hands lock around his neck, playing with the hair at the base, whilst his tongue invades my mouth, mine joins his as Peeta's hands snake around my waist.  
"Bedroom" I mutter as we pull away for air. He gives me a low moan, taking my hand and dragging me down the corridor to his room. He opens the door and closes it quickly shoving me up against it and lavishing my neck with attention. The effect is immediate, a groan escapes my lips filling the room as I become even wetter. I'm sure that my panties are completely soaked through right now. Oh wait shit. I've got my Victoria secret set on. This should be fun. My breathing is becoming pants as he licks across my collar bone, it sends jolts of electricity coursing through my body. I open my lips to speak, but a small whimper is all that comes out. I refocus.  
"Bed" I say, not recognising my own voice. I feel him nod against my neck and he leads me over to the bed. He stands in front of it, his hair messy and his pupils dilated. One look from him, like this, could make me combust. I push his chest so he falls gently onto the bed. He kicks his shoes off and I do the same, remembering Finnick's earlier comment. He sits up when I don't approach him, instead I stand in the middle of the room right in front of the bed. I slowly take off the blazer and let it drop to the ground. Next I move to lift my top over my head, teasingly I take it off, inching it up my torso until I toss it to the ground beside my shoes. I hear his sharp intake of breath. Perfect. I snake my hand down my abdomen until I reach the button of my jeans which I pop open, and follow by pulling down the zipper. I bend down slowly giving him an eyeful of my cleavage as I get rid of my jeans. An low growl from his throat tells me I'm doing this right. Once the jeans are off I stand before him, in my lingerie and hold my hands out in a 'what do you think' gesture. I meet his eyes which are burning with passion. He's never seen me fully naked before, it's either been tops or bottoms. I think that's about to change.  
"Come 'ere" he says his tone low, his voice gruff. I oblige, waltzing a few paces towards him. "You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen" He says and I blush. Really? I'm standing here half naked in front of him and now I decide to blush? I sexy smile creeps onto his face. "And you're all mine" he says, his arms reaching out, grabbing my hips and pulling my onto his lap. He grabs my face and kisses my firmly, I return the kiss with just a much favour, biting down on his lip, before pulling away.  
"Why are you still dressed?" I ask, breathless. He gives me a smirk.  
"Care to rectify the situation?" He teases. Yes please! I stand up and he follows. I start to lift his shirt, inch by inch revealing him to me. I lean down and run my tongue up his torso, following the path of the shirt. He grabs the hem of his shirt and yanks it up and over his head, tossing it to the side, not caring where it lands. I run my hands down his torso, revelling in the feel of his toned muscles as they tense beneath my touch. I reach his jeans button and pop it open as I did with mine only minutes ago, I trail the zipper down tantalisingly slowly, and hook my fingers into the waist band of his jeans. I tug the down and he steps out of them quickly.  
"Someone's eager. What ever happened to foreplay?" I ask, teasing. He reaches out, grabs my waist and chucks me on the bed.  
"We've had 2 years of foreplay" he retorts. Climbing on the bed after me "Besides" he sighs, and his hand travels up my thigh to cup me through my underwear. My eyes flutter shut "You're already so wet for me." I moan as he applies pressure to my clit. It feels so damn good. His hand is gone all to quickly and before I can whimper in protest, I feel his hands on my hips inching up. His fingers leave goosebumps in their wake. They travel behind my back and I feel him release the clasp of my bra. He weaves the material off my body, the 3 bands instead of one making it much harder to remove. I can feel his erection hard against my leg and his hot breath against my ribcage. A slight turn of his head and I feel his lips graze my nipple. His mouth closes around it, and I let out a loud moan. He swirls his tongue around and around and around and around. Ahh. Oh god. My breathing is erratic and I almost cry out when he bites down gently. His hand which had been resting on my stomach, begins to make it's way down as his lips travel up to my neck. He better not give me a hickey again. His hand slips into my panties and he glides his middle finger in between my folds. His finger finds my clit and presses down on it. A whimper falls from my mouth. His finger rubs small circles just above my entrance, toying with my until he eventually sinks his finger into me. He pushes in and out slowly and I give a drawn out moan. His other finger joins and his pace quickens, I can feel my legs stiffen when he pulls out.  
"Fuck" I breathe.  
"Not yet baby" he tells me, nibbling at my earlobe. He lips begin to travel south, continuing his glorious tourture. His hands travel down my legs taking my panties with him.  
"Peeta, I" I pant trying to control my laboured breathing "I need you inside me" I manage to get out.  
"You on the pill?" He asks as he pulls away and discards of his boxers. I nod unable to pay attention when he's naked in front of me. Damn fine Mellark. Damn fine. He inches his way up my body, until his forehead in rested against mine and he's supporting his weight on his elbows. He kisses me slowly as he punches into me. I moan into his lips at how good he feels, I feel a slight pinching as he pushes fully inside me. It's been so long since I've been with someone this big. And god it feels good. He stills once he's fully inside me, I revel in the feel of him.  
"You're so tight" he murmurs against my lips, as he slowly begins to draw out of me. He pulls out all the way to the tip and then sinks back into me. I throw my head back and let out a heavy sigh. This feels so good. His speed increases, each thrust driving me wild, hitting the ache in my belly head on. A sheen of sweat is covering both our bodies and I move my hands digging then into the flesh of his back. He moans loudly and I can feel the familiar build up of pressure. 2 more thrusts and my whole body tightens, waves of pleasure flood through me as I breathe his name. I bite my lip as I come down from my high, he's still thrusting into me, hard and fast. A couple more thrusts and he stills, burying his head in my hair and murmuring what is think is my name. I feel him empty himself inside of me and I smile. Wow. He pulls out of me and rolls onto his side, I roll onto mine and look him straight in the eye.  
"Hey" I say, a smile fighting it's way onto my face.  
"Hey, beautiful" he returns, a sexy grin crossing his features. I lean in and give him a quick peck on the lips, then I sit up and swing my legs off the side of the bed, he does the same. I look around the room, an amused smirk toying with my lips. There are clothes everywhere, we really didn't care where they landed. I search briefly for my panties whilst Peeta disappears into the walk in closet, once I locate them at the end of the bed, I slip them on. Peeta renters the room, having put on a pair of sweats. He chucks me a pair, along with a t-shirt. He goes into the bathroom quickly to wash up and I slip into the top. I decide to forgo wearing the pants, they're probably too big anyway. I wonder out into the hallway and decide to head for the great room, picking my bag up from where it fell on the way. I waltz over to the T.V and switch it on, Peeta enters the room and comes to sit next to me on the couch. I get a moan of appreciation when he sees me in his t-shirt and a thong. Then again this isn't the first time he's seen me like that. The night after his party he dressed me in getup just like this. I seem to remember a very positive reaction from him. He leans in and kisses the spot below my ear.  
"It's making me hard just looking at you" he whispers, proceeding to nibble on my ear lobe. I move to straddle his hips and true to his words I can feel him hard beneath me. I trail kisses along his jaw and whisper  
"Get ready for round two then"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**So, they finally did it! Yay! They're together and happy, what could go wrong? You'll see in later chapters ;) bare with me, I have a brief idea of where this story is heading, I hope it all falls into place. Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favourites, it's kept me going. I gave you an early update for 100 followers, I'm so happy, A massive thank you to everyone.**

**Leave a review, give us a follow or even hit the favourite button, let me know how I'm doing! **

**C x**


	12. Chapter 12

We watched T.V for about half an hour until Peeta suggested a movie, his DVD collection is amazing. He has just about every Marvel film ever made, I debate between Spider-Man and Iron Man but as always Robert Downey junior comes out on top. Peeta seems happy with my choice and I settle, back into the couch. He goes to the kitchen area to get some snacks. He comes back with chips and M&M's.  
"I knew there was a reason I liked you" I say, snatching the bag if M&M's. He laughs and slumps down next to me, I swing my legs so they are over his lap and open the bag.  
"So, you're Marvel nerd?" He asks, a smile flirting with his lips.  
"It's one of my guilty pleasures" I say, smirking at him.  
"Sounds interesting, you got any others?" He questions. Seems like he has decide now is a good time to get to know me better.  
"Well..." I begin, dragging the word out. I lift up the bad of M&M's "I would rather give up sex than give up these bad boys" I tell him, smirking.  
"I'll make a mental note never to make you chose between me" he gestures towards his body "and them" he says, smiling. I laugh and nod my head.  
"Marvel films, any film with Bradley cooper in them" he raises his eyebrows at this.  
"Bradley cooper, eh?" I nod my head rapidly "so all the hangovers, the A-team, wedding crashers"  
"Yup, seen them all, but my favourite is Limitless" I state, he shrugs his shoulders  
"Never seen it" my mouth drops open as I feign shock horror.  
"What!" I exclaim. He holds his hands up in defence, then shrugs again.  
"I've never heard of it" he tells me.  
"I guess I can forgive you because you have most of the Marvel films" I say "but" I add, emphasising the word "you, me and Bradley Cooper are having a date, very soon" I lean in and give him a quick kiss. "Or else" he smiles.  
"What about tomorrow?" He asks.  
"Sorry, but my nosy sister has already booked me in for a brunch date. I don't think I can do anything to get out of it. So I guess you'll be all on your own tomorrow" I joke.  
"That's alright, I've got a meeting, but you didn't say anything about being busy in the morning" he grins.  
"Nope, I've got plans for you Mellark" I say. He raises his eyebrows.  
"Like what?" He says playfully. I move to straddle him, then shrug my shoulders.  
"I don't know" I say, feigning innocence "what do you think"  
"You don't want to know what I'm thinking right now" he murmurs, seductively. I bring my head forward to whisper in his ear.  
"I think I can guess" I tease, biting down on his ear lobe. He gives me a drawn out moan and I move my head to capture his lips. Our spell is broken by the sound of a giggle and keys turning the lock. Finn and Annie are home. I pull away and look into Peeta's eyes.  
"Rain check?" He asks and I nod my head, as Finn and Annie enter from the foyer.  
"Dude, you're watching Iron man without me?" He exclaims, jokingly. I turn around to see that the movie has started playing. I didn't even notice.  
"Woah, don't look at me. That's all on Kat." Peeta defends.  
"Hmm, you and kitty look very comfortable indeed. Do we need to go back out?" He teases.  
"We're fine thank you Finn" I say sweetly. He stalks across the room and sits down next to us. Great.  
"You know Finn, you have no boundaries" Peeta tells him.  
"Annie come over here" Finn says ignoring the comment. Annie bounces across the room and Finn pulls her onto his lap, mirroring mine and Peeta's position. Finn looks over at us.  
"Better?" He asks. Peeta laughs and shakes his head. "Wait, Annie takes your trousers off" he jokes  
"Finn!" She exclaims.  
"Don't worry babe, I'm joking. Wait till we get to our room to do that" he states lifting her off the couch. She slaps him playfully as he strides across the room.  
"Night Annie" Peeta's says.  
"Enjoy yourself" I add, smirking. Peeta turns his head back to me and smile.  
"So where were we?" He asks  
"Well, I believe I was telling you my guilty pleasures" I murmur "but I believe you failed to tell me any of yours"  
"Ahh, well, chicken nuggets are the number one and have a secret love for Michael Bublé"  
"Really? Michael Bublé" I ask, he nods his head.  
"Yeah, but don't tell Jac" he mockingly pleads.  
"Your brother?" I remember him telling me about his brother when he first met. "Which one is he? The one who's married" Peeta laughs.  
"He's the farthest from it, Jac is... How do I put this lightly, a massive dickhead" I smile  
"That's putting it lightly?" He nods his head.  
"Yeah, he's one of those hit it and quit it, kind of guys" he tells me.  
"So, what about the other one, Olever? He was married when we first met, wasn't he?"  
"Yeah, he's a dad now, his wife, Kim, announced her pregnancy a week after I came home. Caleb was born 7 months later, he's pretty amazing."  
"Aww, uncle Peeta" I tease.  
"Actually he can't pronounce the letter 't', so I'm uncle Pee" he pauses for a moment " that reminds me, my uncle is coming over to the States on Monday"  
"Haymitch?"  
"The one and only" he jokes "I want you to meet him" Meet him? Meet his uncle... I've never met a boys family, only Gales, but that doesn't count because I met them before we were going out. It's his uncle... His role model, probably bigger than meeting his parents.  
"O-okay" I agree. My nervousness showing in my voice.  
"It's alright, he'll love you" he says, kissing my forehead.  
"Well, since I get to meet someone who's important in your life, you can meet someone in mine" I tell him. "You can come to brunch with me and Prim tomorrow"  
"I've met Prim though?" He says.  
"Yes, you have. But not as my boyfriend"  
"Mmm, your boyfriend. That sounds good."  
"Yeah?" I ask  
"Mmm hmm, but anything sounds good coming from your mouth"  
"Really? Anything?" I bite my lip  
"Yup, anything. But before we get caught up in that, what time is lunch?" He asks.  
"We're meeting at 10, we'll probably get to brunch around half past. Annnd knowing Prim we'll spend about 4 hours there" I tell him.  
"Crap, I've got an appointment with my agent at 10:30, it'll probably last for an hour or two, can I meet you guys there?" He questions.  
"Sure" I tell him, leaning in and capturing his lips. "But, first you have to take me to bed" he stands and my legs wrap around him.  
"Gladly"

I wake the next morning wrapped in Peeta's arms, the soft yellow light from outside seeps through the window, it must be sunrise. My head still feels hazy so I turn into Peeta's chest and close my eyes. I drift back into a peaceful sleep.  
When my eyes reopen, I'm no longer in Peeta's embrace, there's no warm light filling the room and the place beside me is empty and cold. I sit up, the sheets pooling at my waist as I do so. I throw my legs over the side of the bed and plant my feet on the floor. I walk out of the room, in search of Peeta. I find him in the kitchen, singing off key to 'somebody told me' by the Killers. I slouch by the wall and watch him for a moment. He looks so at ease in the kitchen. As he sings the chorus I decide it's time to make my presence known.  
"You know, I think you should stick to acting" I announce from across the room, he turns at the sound of my voice, his smile threatening to split his face in two.  
"Morning beautiful" he says to me, his voice thick from sleep. I blush at the compliment and move towards him. He's wearing sweats that hang dangerously low on his hips, his hair is just as messy as always and it's looks like his cooking breakfast. I'm still in my panties and T-shirt from last night.  
"Why are you up this early?" From the sky I can tell it's about 6 o'clock.  
"I'm trained to wake up early, bakers timetable" he tells me as he loops his arms around my waist. "Plus I needed to cook my sexy girlfriend breakfast" I let out a giggle and he leans down to kiss me. I meet him halfway and our lips move against each other. I break away all too soon, curious as to what's in the oven.  
"So what has my gorgeous boyfriend cooked for me today?" I ask him, playfully. He releases me from his arms and opens the oven, inside I see 4 pastries.  
"Only the best, for the best. Cinnamon swirls" he announces.  
"Mmm, someone is saying all the right things this morning, you looking to get laid again. Three times not enough?" I tease. He closes the oven and turns smiling at me.  
"I don't think I'll ever get enough of you" he says wrapping me in his arms again. "But" he says lifting me and placing me on the counter. I let out a giggle as he settles between my legs "I can try" he finishes swooping his head down and capturing my lips. My ankles lock behind his back bringing him closer to me as his tongue dances with my own. We're broken apart by a not so subtle cough. Peeta let's out a groan and I turn my head to the intruder already knowing who it is.  
"Morning Finn" I say, hiding my disappointment behind a hopefully cheerful tone. I can't even count how many times Finn has interrupted us, we should stay at my place next time. Peeta stays between my legs as Finn make his way over to the kitchen.  
"So, what's cooking Peet" he asks glancing into the oven. Peeta leans and whispers in my ear.  
"He is such a cock block" I let out a giggle as Peeta announces to Finn what he's cooking.  
"Hey, where's your fiancé?" I ask.  
"Sleeping, it's all she does. Apparently it's one of the pregnancy symptoms" Peeta nods his head, agreeing with the statement.  
"Yeah, that's all Kim did when she was pregnant with Caleb, have you booked the flights by the way?" Flights?  
"Yep, that's all done and dusted, we leave on the 10th" Finn tells him and he nods his head. What flights? Where to? It's doesn't look like either one is going to explain to me so I ask.  
"Flights to where?" I say.  
"London" Finn replies.  
"Finn and Annie are releasing a statement to the press announcing their pregnancy at the end of May, so it would probably be best if they told their families first" Peeta explains whilst taking the pastries out of the oven. The smell is heavenly.  
"Will you be able to get the time off work?" I ask. Why does Peeta have to leave as well?  
"Yeah, we finish shooting the season finale in a week, it airs about a month after that. As long as we're there for the after show, they don't really care what they do." Peeta explains.  
"We don't have to start shooting the new season until July, so we have a lot of time to ourselves" Finnick adds. I nod my head slowly trying to absorb the information. Argh, that's going to be frustrating. And right after my birthday. My birthday... What am I going to do, I'm sure Prim will organise something, like last year we all went to dinner. And the year before that... I met Peeta. At least he'll be here for my actual birthday. I'm broken from my thoughts by Peeta  
"Earth to Katniss?"  
"Oh...er, yeah, um, what?"  
"What were you daydreaming about?" He asks  
"Nothing, um what did you want? I question, smiling.  
"Coffee or tea?"  
"Coffee please, black, no sugar"  
"No sugar?" Finn exclaims from behind me, clearly outraged.  
"Yeah, why ruin the coffee by drowning it in milk and sugar?"  
"Eghh no way" he says "Peet, get us a black coffee with 3 sugars"  
"3 sugars" now it's my turn to to be outraged. "That's ridiculous, no way you can stand that much sugar" he's about to reply when Peeta cuts in.  
"As amazing as it is to see you guys argue about something so trivial, breakfast is on the table"  
We all head over to the dining area and begin eating. Finnick decides to let Annie sleep in, adding that she might not even be able to eat due to morning sickness. Finnick and Peeta are done before I'm even halfway through my breakfast, they practically inhaled their food. We hear a bathroom door slam shut from the hall and Finn takes off claiming that he's needed. Annie must have morning sickness. Peeta gets up and fixes her a plate of saltine crackers, how he knows what to do, I have no idea. I grab our abandoned pirates and bring them to the breakfast bar.  
"Soo, London?" I casually say to Peeta, hoping it'll prompt some kind of conversation about it. I'm not really good with opening up and all that other stuff, so I'll just be as casual about it as I can, until he brings up something like that. He stops wiping down the surface and looks up at me.  
"Yeah?" He says dragging the word out. I look down at my hands and nob my head, ok so this may be harder than I imagined. "Kat, what's up?" I look up.  
"I'll miss you" I blurt out. He walks round the counter and stands in front of me.  
"Is that what all this is about?" He asks. I nod my head and smile. This is so unlike me. "Well, I have a solution" he tells me. If he suggests Skype I'm going to punch him. "Come with me" what? We've been together I think just about 12 hours. He must see the look on my face because he continues talking. "Come on Kat, I knew when I met you 2 years ago that we'd eventually end up here, we have such an amazing connection, come to London, meet my family. You know you want to" I smile at the last sentence, he says it in a sing song tone, it's kind of adorable. But London? I don't know if I can get the time off work and the money for flights would surely cut into my savings for Prim's medical school.  
"Peeta, I- the money and-" he cuts me off  
"Consider it a birthday present"  
"So for my birthday, you are going to fly me to London and back?"  
"Yeah, that's pretty much what I just said" he tells me, smiling.  
"What about work?"  
"You told me Plutarch is a friend of Effie's can't she pull some strings?" He asks me. I guess that is true, and I haven't been away in forever, the last time I went out of the country was skiing with Prim and Effie, that's was 4 years ago and a disaster. But paying for me to go? I've always been independent, wouldn't ever let Gale pay for dinner, hell Prim isn't allowed to get me presents over 100 dollars. I hate owing people. I want to meet his family, once I get past all the nervousness I'm actually kind of excited to see what they're like. I don't know.  
"I'll talk to Plutarch" I tell him, what I'm really going to do is talk this out with Prim.  
"So, if he says yes?" He asks me.  
"Then we're going to London" I say, and bite my lip. This is such a huge risk. His face breaks out in a massive grin, and I know I would do anything to make him happy.

Me and Peeta spend the morning hanging out with Finn and Annie on the couch. I had to get ready to head over to Effie's at around 9, Annie lent me a cute dress that goes with Jo's shoes and bag. It's a simple white dress, falls just above the knee. My only draw back was that it's pretty flashy for just lunch, but Peeta showed his appreciation. The sleeves are three quarter length and it's all lace. I scrape my hair in a messy pony tail and I'm ready to roll. I tell Peeta I'll text him when we get to brunch, so he'll know where to meet us. He says he'll call me when he's near. I grab a taxi and I'm at my aunts by 10:17. I knock, prepping myself for the whirlwind that is my sister. She opens the door, beaming and envelops me in a bone crushing hug.  
"Katniss! Oh my god!" She exclaims, running off to the living room, leaving me to trail behind her and shut the door.  
"Prim, calm down. Where's the hi, how are you. Let's not just go straight in and talk about my boyfriend"  
"How long have you guys been going out? Wait, no, when did he first tell you he loved you?" Wait. What? Loved me?  
"Erm, Prim, what are you talking about?" I ask. She furrows her eyebrows.  
"Katniss, you watched the interview right?" She asks this slowly as if talking to a child.  
"Um, yeah, most of it" I admit.  
"Most of it!" Her voice raises a few octaves, obviously shocked. What is wrong with her? I got the point of it. "Look Katniss, Effie put it on record, we have it taped, we can watch it now" she tugs on my hand pulling me down to sit with her on the couch. Why is this so important? Can't it wait until after lunch. She turns on the T.V and selects the options that show the interview. She fast forwards to just after Peeta says about letting me go.  
'So Peeta, what's this girl like? How did you meet?' Ceasar asks.  
'She's... She's perfect. I met her 2 years ago, almost to the day actually. The first thing I noticed was her voice, we were at this karaoke bar and she was singing there. I swear she would wipe the floor with any of the current artists out there. Anyway so I'm at this bar and I turn around to see if this is actually someone singing karaoke or they're playing a cover of the song by some famous artist. She was that good. So I look and I swear, you know they say love at first sight?' Caesar nods his head 'well, that pretty much what it was for me' Oh my god. He said that on live T.V? Oh my. 'Her eyes are probably the most beautiful things I've ever seen.' Is he joking? My eyes are grey, plain and simple grey, not like his deep blue orbs. 'They remind me of moonlight, sliver, shining and glowing.' Oh 'at the time I was on holiday, and I only had a day left in New York, I spent that day with her, but then I had to leave. I never thought it was possible to think so much about one person, but there I was consumed by the thought of her. She kept me going, kept me acting, I kept telling myself that if I caught my big break, I could go to America and find her. Then reality smacked me in the face, actually no that was Finn, Finn smacked me in the face' I can't help but laugh at this like Finn on the screen. 'Either way, I realised it was pretty impossible to find someone after not seeing them for a year. My mind drifted to her from time to time, always wondering. Then I actually caught my big break and where else would my new job be? The exact city I met her in. I think anyone in my situation would want to find her, even if it's not to date her, just to see how she was doing. As fate would have it, I didn't have to do any searching at all. We checked in at our hotel and who else would Finn be flirting with? Our receptionist, who just so happened to be... her' I saw the next bit so I retreat into my mind. Wow. I'm so grateful that he didn't say my name, but he did say... He loves me? He didn't flat out admit it. No. Just said it was love at first sight. But that was past tense, wasn't it? This is why I can't have relationships, I know I'll end up feeling the same way. Could I already feel the same w- no no no no no. I have no time to explore my feelings, or whatever. Just live in the moment, don't overthink this. Nothing's changed. Just act like you've been acting. It was fine last night, and this morning. He didn't mention anything about the interview. I feel Prim tap me on the arm and I turn to look at her. She has a huge smile on her face.  
"When did you guys get together?" She questions.  
"Last night" I croak. She gasps.  
"Last night?" She repeats, exaggerating.  
"Yes, Prim last night, but put your questions ice for a minute, I have something to talk about" she nods head head signalling me to continue "Peeta wants me to come to London with him in a couple of weeks and meet his parents" I blurt it all out at once. She raises her eyebrows.  
"And, your issue is?..."  
"Well, firstly he wants to pay for my flights, he says it's a birthday present but I mean that's j-"  
"Katniss, shut up. I know you want to be independent and I know you hate owning people, but he's said it's a birthday present, when it's his birthday you'll be able to pay him back, or whatever you feel you have to do. Plus if you really don't like it, just use your savings" she shrugs like it's no big deal.  
"Prim, those savings are for you, I don't want you to struggle whilst your doing your degree"  
"Katniss, for the last time, I appreciate it but that's your money not mine." I go to protest but she keeps talking "you talk about owing people, then you offer me all this money, your hard earned money. Don't be a hypocrite, if you can't accept Peeta's gift then I won't accept yours. You have to get it into your head, that's he wants to spoil you, it's not pity, it's not about trying to make himself feel good, it's about making you happy. I doubt that he just uses gifts to make you happy either, he cares for you and this is one way that he's going to show you. He doesn't want to buy your love, he's already got that" what? " he just wants the best for you, and he's showing that he's willing to give that. It's like why do you buy me things, why do I do the same for you, no matter how much you hate it. It's because we love each other and gifts are one way to show that. Also whilst I'm on this money thing, and you've got to admit I'm on a roll, letting him pay for dinner isn't weak either, he's being a gentleman, hold onto that, it's hard to find these days. If you let him do this you'll still be the strongest, independent person I know, but you'll just have nicer shoes" I have to laugh at her end sentence. She's 19 and still has a better grip of reality and life than I do. I swear it's like she's lived for 30 years, or maybe it's all the cosmopolitan's she reads. Either way I'm so glad she's here.  
"When did you get so smart, little duck?" I ask, pulling her into a hug.  
"You haven't called me little duck in forever" she tells me pulling away for the hug, smiling. My dad used to call her that, I joined in on occasion, after he died calling her that seemed like the only way to comfort her, that and singing. I stopped after a while, when I was slipping into my depression, the memory hurt. I smile back at her, the only thing the nickname brings now is happy memories, like when my dad took me and Prim hiking. That's when it's became clear that I was more of my dad's daughter, or rather my dad's son. Hiking, camping, fishing, you name it we did it together. My dad taught me so much, my favourite was learning how to shoot. I remember, we were out hiking one day and he brought his pistol, not his work one, but the one he keeps in the house, he taught me how to hold the gun and pull the trigger. After about a month of going out every weekend, I managed to hit a tree. Within a year, I had a perfect shot, still do. Another part of my ritual every year on the 7th of May, besides going to the bar, is going to the shooting range. Thank god Peeta hasn't asked me to go with him to London any earlier, there's no way I would skip my time with my dad. Me and Prim say nothing more about Peeta, the whole way to Ihop. We decided to skip the whole restaurant business, and head straight for the pancakes. We both pretend to mull over the omelet section, but in the end we both end up picking pancakes. Prim goes with the New York cheesecake pancakes, but I go for my old favourite: double blueberry with extra whipped cream. We chat about her school for a while. She's going to the NYU school of medicine, she's just finishing her second year and from what she tells me it's going great. She's got another 6 years before she gets her ph.D. Our food comes right after she finishes talking about this boy 'Castor'. We're mid conversation when Prim jumps up waving, obviously recognising someone she knows at the door. I see her gesture for them to join us. That reminds me I have to text Peeta, I get out my phone and send a quick text telling him the street name, there's 3 different Ihop's in the bronx. I look up and there he is. His eyes blazing, reading hurt and anger.  
"Gale" I address him, my voice harbouring no emotion. I look across the booth at Prim who's looking confused, she knew me and Gale broke up, but from what I told her we ended on good terms, and there's no tension between us. This scene must be odd to her.  
"Catnip, I think we should talk" he tells me. Just like the other night, but this time I'm willing to listen. I'm willing to hear how he thought he was right, and how he made a big mistake. I'm willing to hear him plead for a second chance like he's done before. I'm willing to hear his endless apologies. And at the end of it all I'll be willing to set him straight once and for all.  
"Prim, go home, I'll be back later" I tell her, there's no room for arguments in my tone, so she exits the booth, she makes her way out but not before placing a quick peck on my cheek. Gale occupies her vacated seat and sits across, staring at me, thin lipped. "Talk then" I tell him, I'm not sitting here, just so he can stare at me all day.  
"Can we go somewhere private?" He asks  
"Why ashamed to admit what you did in public?" I quip, my tone sweet but sarcastic.  
"Canip, come on, our apartment's only a few streets away"  
"It stopped being 'our' apartment when you fucked Madge in it" I tell him, the bitterness seeping into my tone. I look down at my phone Peeta's replied to my text, I unlock it and quickly type that I ran into Gale and I'll meet him at Effie's, I give him the address. I look up at Gale ready to speak when my phone buzzes in my hand, it's Peeta. I click the answer button and hold the phone up to my ear, I shuffle out of the booth so Gale can't hear our conversation.  
"Hey" I greet, my tone cheerful.  
"Kat, don't hey me. What are you doing with Gale?" His tone worried yet cold at the same time.  
"Woah, sorry ice queen, we're just talking" I defend  
"Baby, I don't like this, last time I saw him, he had his hands all over you"  
"Well, like I said, we're just going to be talking"  
"I don't trust him" he tells me.  
"Me either" I admit  
"Then why listen to him, he hurt you, I don't want you to do this" since when did he get a say, he's acting like I need protecting. I can handle myself. If I want to talk to Gale then I'll damn well talk to Gale.  
"Unfortunately you don't get to make my decisions do me"  
"Katniss, no I-"  
"Peeta I'll call you later"  
"Kat don't you dare hang up, I seriously have a bad feeling about th-" I press the end button. I somehow wondered outside the restaurant during my conversation, I head toward the door when I see Gale emerging.  
"I need to go in and pay the bill" I explain.  
"Already done" he assures me. I bite back some cutting remark about how 'he's not my boyfriend anymore so he doesn't have to do that' and go and sit on a bench in the shadows of the building.  
He follows me and stands over me as I sit.  
"Why now?" He asks me. I guess he's asking why have I chosen now to hear him out.  
"Why not?" I tell him. Avoiding that fact that Peeta had a major role in this decision, his confession has... I don't know but something's different. "Talk Gale" I order  
"I love you" he begins and straight away I scoff.  
"You don't cheat on people you love Gale"  
"Cheating was the 2nd biggest mistake I ever made, do you know what the first was? Letting you go. We are meant to be, it's always been you and me, I've helped you though everything, Catnip."  
I chuckle to myself.  
"Yes, you were there through everything, and the other day what did you do?" He stays silent. "Oh, that's right you threw it all back in my fucking face" I snap.  
"I was angry, babe, neither of those guys deserved you, you're mine"  
"Again, the whole fucking Madge business, means that I'm not yours anymore"  
"Catnip it was a mistake, you know she meant nothing to me"  
"Oh, that makes me feel all better" I say sarcastically "you threw away our 8 year friendship and 2 year relationship for someone who meant nothing to you. You know I would prefer it if you had some deep connection or some other crap like that with her, so I would know you didn't just hurt me for someone who meant about as much as a piece of shit." He looks shocked by my omission. I take his silence as a cue to continue. "And don't you go throwing excuses around. The only acceptable excuse for cheating is you saying 'i wanted to' because that is the only reason it happened." Again he's speechless. "What Gale? Catnip got your tongue?"  
"I-I want you back" I take a deep breath.  
"What makes you think _I_ want _you_ back?" I ask. My phone buzzes in my pocket and I know it's Peeta calling. I hold down the lock button on my phone and switch it off.  
"I know you don't want that British dude, babe" Peeta "I know you better than that. He doesn't know you like I know you, he doesn't have our connection" he tells me. Me and Gale don't even have a drop of the chemistry I have with Peeta, but again I keep quiet, not wanting to involve Peeta. "You know I'm right, just take me back. You can forget all about Madge and I'll forget all about this Peter dude" I take a deep breath and stand up, he may tower over me but it doesn't intimidate me like he does others. I give him a simple no and move around him walking into the daylight. He follows me, grabbing my by the arm to turn me around but wisely letting go this time.  
"Gale, you were the first person who broke my heart. For the rest of my life you will always be the one who caused me the most pain. Don't forget that." I say. He looks above my head for a second, and I hear a car door slam shut. He grabs my face a kisses me. I'm so socked by his change in tactic that I stand motionless. When realisation hits me, I try to pull away, only to find that his hands still hold me firmly against him. One of my hands is planted on his chest trying to push him away, when I find that this is ineffective I move my hand into his hair, pulling on it. I hear the familiar slam of a car door again and that's when he decides to release me from the kiss. What the hell brought that on. I raise my hand to slap him when I hear the screeching of tyres. Then the puzzle pieces fit together, he grabbed me when someone got out of the car, he stopped when that person got back into their car. There's only one person that Gale would recognise and want to make jealous. From a distance my hand on his chest and then in his hair would look like someone really in to the kiss. I turn just in time to see a white Ferrari 458 whip out of the car park and sail off into the distance. Peeta.

** XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Another chapter down :) Some K&G confrontation :/ Some sisterly advice from Prim :) but some more problems for K&P :( I really like exploring how Katniss is feeling and coping with all these events, I know I've gone slightly OOC but the fundamental issues are still there, I'll be developing her in my own way through out this fanfic ;) **

**How did you like chapter 12? Review! **

**C x**


End file.
